sex education
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Los alumnos pensaban que ya nada los podría sorprender en Howarts, sin embargo, no contaban con que Mcgonagall, harta de escuchar los cuchicheos indiscretos de las pinturas y los fantasmas sobre las obsenidades que hacían los alumnos, decide implementar la nueva clase de educación sexual con el fin de crear un poco de conciencia. Lástima que esto solo avivaría más la llama.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en problemas, más que eso, estaba total y malditamente jodido en toda la extensión de la palabra.

¿Cómo es que _estas_ cosas le pasaban a él?

Nunca fue un mal chico, enserio, siempre intentó ser respetuoso con sus horribles tíos, prestar la más posible atención en todas sus clases durante estos años (en lo que cabía en sus posibilidades) ser el mejor jugador de quidditch que Gryffindor hubiese podido tener y, sin embargo, nada de esto evitaba que dragones quisieran devorarlo, que enormes serpientes intentaran clavarle los colmillos o que sujetos locos quisieran matarlo desde antes que él aprendiera a caminar.

Aun así, había aprendido a lidiar con esto y más, pero claro, la vida es una gran hija de puta y siempre disfruta tocándole las malditas pelotas a Harry Potter, porque no encontraba otra explicación coherente para su muy mala suerte.

Porque eso, _esto_, no podría significar nada más, y la estúpida risa burlona de Mirtle la llorona no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! ¡Necesito pensar, carajo! – él no se consideraba un chico grosero, sin embargo, la situación se sobreponía a él.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que no sepas qué hacer con semejante oportunidad, niño bobo, aunque si me lo permites, yo podría hacerme cargo de este paquete – dijo con una mirada de burla y una lasciva sonrisa en su cara. Harry estaba seguro de que, de no ser porque la chica en cuestión ya estaba muerta y no serviría de nada, ya le hubiera lanzado un Avada Kedavra.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que tenía al _niño-que-vivió_ tan jodidamente perturbado y al borde de un colapso nervioso?

La respuesta era fácil y a la vez vergonzosa, maldita sea, si Snape siguiera con vida se burlaría diciéndole que era un inútil incompetente y después le lanzaría un sectusempra directo al trasero.

Porque definitivamente no encontraba otra respuesta si viera el estado en que una poción fallida dejó a su perfecto y consentido ahijado.

Mierda, después de esto preferiría reprobar pociones que volver a pedirle ayuda a alguien, mucho menos si este alguien se tratara de Draco Malfoy.

Todo comenzó esa maldita mañana, después de una fatídica clase con Slughorn, al de dejar todo el salón apestando gracias a una poción curativa que él, por alguna razón que nadie comprendía aún, terminó por convertir en una bomba fétida; tras esto, el profesor, decidido a que quería recuperar al brillante alumno que tenía en sexto año (sin saber que Harry hizo trampa la mayoría del curso) le pidió a Granger y a Malfoy -sus dos mejores alumnos- que por favor le dieran asesorías privadas al héroe de la guerra, sí, lo dijo usando _esas palabras_, para vergüenza de Hermione y fastidio de Draco, sin embargo, no podían negarse, porque oponerse a eso era ganarse todo un mes limpiando los calderos después de clases .

Sí, por más que les fastidiara, era obvio el trato preferencial que Harry recibía de parte de su profesor.

Y aunque a Hermione no le molestaba en absoluto ayudar a su amigo, vamos que llevaba haciéndolo casi desde el primer año; estaba lo suficientemente ocupada ayudando a Ron para estudiar para sus EXTASIS, por otro lado, aunque Harry se sintiera tremendamente feliz al ver a sus amigos siendo felices juntos, él aún se sentía bastante incómodo cada vez que esto se ponían melosos enfrente de él.

¡Vamos, que había veces que parecía que olvidaban su presencia mientras pasaban de simples besos castos en la estancia común!

Así que, decidiendo que era lo mejor para la salud mental de ambos, decidió adelantarse a las excusas de la chica y pedirle de manera apresurada a Malfoy que le ayudara a repasar las pociones de la última semana.

Ante eso, el rubio no pudo evitar levantar la ceja de forma incrédula, pues, aunque después de la guerra hayan quedado en buenos términos, y compartieran de vez en cuando alguna que otra charla civilizada sin rayos verdes ni maldiciones prohibidas de por medio, no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para estudiar juntos después de clases.

Sin embargo, reticentemente, y con la mirada del profesor fijamente en ellos, terminó aceptado.

Total, qué tan malo podría ser enseñarle a Harry.

Lástima que esa misma noche descubriría que prefería otro ataque contra su cuerpo que soportar al inútil que no era capaz de diferencias el ajenjo del polvo de alas de hada.

Harry aún recordaba penosamente la más que fallida tarea de hace rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No puede ser, Potter, te dije que una cucharada pequeña ¡No una taza entera! – dijo desesperado el heredero Malfoy; terriblemente tentado a dejar botado al idiota aquel y aceptar su destino limpiando calderos.

Mierda, como extrañaba a Snape en estos casos.

-¡No dijiste eso, solo te dedicaste a gritarme que soy un cuatro ojos idiota! – intentó defenderse el otro, viendo de manera aterrada como el color levemente violeta de su poción empezaba a transformarse en una masa viscosa y burbujeante de color verde.

-¡ Es que solo tú eres capaz de confundir ingredientes tan simples como estos! -decía a punto de arrancarse el cabello, no podía creer que este chico hubiera sido capaz de detener a Voldemort - ¡No, Potter, ni se te ocurra echar eso! ¡Es esencia de sfodea! – gritó aterrado, viendo como el imbécil aquel echaba descuidadamente ingredientes de manera descontrolada con tal de arreglar el desastre que tenía en el caldero, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener el desastre que él otro estaba cometiendo, solamente atinó a jalarlo de su túnica mientras se ponía de escudo humano entre Harry y la sustancia que salió expulsada después de la explosión que la estúpida mezcla de ingredientes de Harry provocó.

Con lo que no contó, es que esa asquerosa gelatina verde terminaría cayendo totalmente encima de él, haciendo que sus ganas de quitarle los lentes a ese imbécil y metérselos dolorosamente por el ano cobraran más vida que nunca.

Sin embargo, antes de poder llevar sus vulgares y nada sanos planes a cabo; una sensación inmensa de vértigo se apoderó de él, seguida de la incapacidad de seguir de pie, perdiendo el conocimiento, no sin antes maldecir a la madre de Potter por milésima vez en el día.

Harry, aterrado, avergonzado, aterrado, consternado, aterrado, nervioso, pero sobre todo, aterrado, solo pudo ver de manera desesperada como el cuerpo de Draco yacía inconscientemente en el piso.

Joder, joder, joder.

Seguramente el fantasma de Snape se vengaría dura y cruelmente por dejar a su ahijado inconsciente en el aula que antes solía pertenecerle a él.

Sí, definitivamente no le sorprendería despertar con una serpiente clavándole los colmillos en los testículos.

Dejando ese aterrador pensamiento de lado, solo se le ocurrió tomar a Draco en sus brazos y llevarlo directamente a la enfermería; sin embargo, un pensamiento corrió desesperadamente por su mente: el día anterior, Gryffindor había jugado contra Slytherin en un partido por demás épico y violento, pues era el primer partido de la temporada y ambas casas tenían varias cosas por las cuales desahogarse con la otra, así que, en un duelo liderado por él de parte de los leones y Draco en el lado de las serpientes, habían salido cinco heridos, tres Gryffindors y dos Slytherins; sin embargo, y no sin un deje de culpa, su coraje radicaba no en el hecho de sus camaradas heridos (era algo normal en quidditch) sino en que al final Draco había conseguido ganarle la snicth y otorgarle la victoria a la casa de Salazar.

Así que, dejando de lado la amargura que tenía atorada en la garganta tras haber perdido contra Draco, el llevarlo a la enfermería quedaba totalmente descartado, pues los jugadores de Slytherin seguían en reposo y seguramente armarían un escandalo si lo veían llegar con su príncipe en ese estado, tras esto, los de Gryffindor saltarían en post de defender a Harry, alegando que seguramente el otro debió de haber hecho algo para ganarse que su amado líder lo dejara en ese estado; tras esto, un sarta de insultos y uno que otro hechizo se desataría en la enfermería, logrando que Ponfrey decidiera definitivamente negarle la entrada de una vez por todas.

Además, Draco se encargaría después de hacerle ver su suerte cuando se enterara que lo había exhibido frente a todos en ese estado tan miserable -_dígase inconsciente y lleno de un asqueroso moco verde por todo el cuerpo- _todo porque Harry era un desastre con los ingredientes.

También, quería evitarse el castigo que recibiría por todo esto. Sí, era egoísta, pero no le importaba, no tenía ganas de aguantar los castigos de Mcgonagall en su último año.

Por eso, decidió tomar la desesperada y temeraria decisión de cubrirlos a ambos con su capa de invisibilidad y llevarse a Draco a un lugar seguro: El baño de prefectos en el segundo piso.

Total, sabía que, debido a que Mirtle había decidido mudarse de su habitual baño de chicas y residir en el baño de prefectos debido a que era más cómodo y lujoso; ya nadie solía ir ahí, pues no se sentían cómodos siendo acosados por la chica muerta y sus comentarios indiscretos.

* * *

Así había llegado a esa situación, con un Draco sumergido hasta el cuello en la tina para ver si así se le quitaba toda la porquería verde de encima mientras él pensaba a quién demonios llamar si el rubio no despertaba rápido.

Sin embargo, un sonido proveniente de la gran tina lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones sobre si era peor llamar a Hermione o a Neville, pues Draco parecía estar retomando la conciencia.

-¡Draco, amor mío, al fin despertaste! – Harry no pudo evitar bufar irritadamente al ver como la otra meditaba rápidamente hasta el otro para atacarlo con preguntas y comentarios estúpidos.

¡Por Merlín, si Draco no lo mataba por dejarlo en ese estado, seguramente lo haría por dejar que esa loca lo acosara de esa manera!

-Mirtle, déjalo en paz, maldita sea – gruñó molesto, acercándose a la fastidiosa chica y al tipo que parecía ordenar sus pensamientos – Malfoy ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó de manera preocupada, viendo como el otro empezaba a analizar de manera nerviosa a su alrededor.

Sí, definitivamente el estar en una tina con la ropa puesta con una chica muerta y otro sujeto discutiendo sin miramientos no era el mejor escenario para despertar.

-¿Pues como se va a encontrar, tonto? seguramente confundido por tu culpa – resopló la otra, mirando lo guapo que se veía Draco con el cabello pegado a su frente y la camisa blanca transparentándosele por culpa del agua.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera defenderse de aquel insulto, aunque fuera verdad, la voz enojada de Draco logró hacerlos callar de inmediato a ambos; no por el tono molesto, cosa que Harry sabía que vendría, sino por lo que dijo.

-Hey, Mirtle, no le hables de esa manera- dijo de manera amenazante, mientras tomaba la mano de un anonadado Harry y le plantaba un beso en la muñeca – solamente yo puedo darme el lujo de ser rudo con él, y no siempre de una manera decente -terminó por decir coquetamente, mientras dejaba de besar su muñeca para depositar una juguetona mordida ante la mirada confundida de los otros dos.

Sí, definitivamente no tenía idea de qué cojones estaba pasando.

-Dra-Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo? – mierda, eso había sonado tan patético, pero es que no podía asimilar lo que sucedía - ¿Te sientes bien?

Por Godric, que temía haber hecho que Draco perdiera la cordura.

Sin embargo, para lo que definitivamente no estaba preparado, era para el jalón que el otro le daría del brazo para sumergirlo de lleno en la tina.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera Voldemort lo había preparado para este tipo de cosas.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, tarado?! – intentó defenderse, sin embargo, en vez del insulto y el golpe que esperaba, solo recibió una risa seductora de parte del otro.

¿En qué rayos se había metido? Porque definitivamente, las palabras: sonrisa, seductor y Draco, no iban juntas en una misma oración.

-Mi amor, estás muy tenso, ven, déjame ayudarte a relajarte un poco – dijo para estupefacción de los otros dos, mientras salía descuidadamente del agua y se subía a horcajadas encima del otro- _solo Salazar sabía cómo es que logró moverse con tanta facilidad dentro el agua_ -te prometo que el agua no será lo único tibio que sentirás. – Y para corroborar lo dicho, le plantó una lasciva lamida en los labios del paralizado moreno.

Estaba dormido, sí, seguramente Draco había despertado a mitad del camino y le había proporcionado tremenda paliza que lo había dejado inconsciente, porque no lograba atribuir eso a algo más que un loco, bizarro y húmedo sueño.

Y lo único que logró sacarlo de sus locas cavilaciones sobre sueños locos y furiosos chicos rubios golpeándolo, fue la atrevida mano que sin ninguna piedad se posó en su entrepierna para masajearla sin pudor alguno.

-¡Draco, detente! – fue el único chillido coherente que su boca pudo formular.

Jamás, en sus jodidos diecisiete años de existencia, algo así le había ocurrido. Así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue brincar aterrado mientras un confundido y ¿depredador? Draco lo miraba desde la tina.

¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO?

Nada de esto tenía sentido, de ninguna jodida y enferma manera; lo único que sabía, era que de pronto ese jodido niñato presumido y malcriado había despertado actuando como un violador, algo totalmente irreal tomando en cuenta de que era precisamente con Harry con quien estaba actuando de esa manera.

Sin embargo, de pronto cayó en cuenta de que un de los ingredientes que bobamente echó a su caldera era cabello de sirena; y si mal no recordaba, ese era el ingrediente principal de la amortentia, con el horrible plus de que, además, servía como un potente y peligroso afrodisíaco.

¡¿Cómo rayos había terminado esa cosa en su gigante moco verde?!

Y como un flash, recordó que en algún punto de la clase, antes de que la paciencia de Draco se fuera por la borda, lo mandó por pelo de gato a la estantería, y al no saber diferenciarlos, le llevó la primer caja con pelo que encontró, a lo que Draco le dijo que lo que le llevó estaba mal y explicándole lo que había tomado, pero Harry, en su impaciencia por acabar rápido e ir a comer de una vez, solo dijo que lo iría a cambiar cuando lo necesitara.

Cosa que olvido por completo.

Y ahí, en esa enorme y lujosa tina, se encontraba las consecuencias de su negligencia, mirándolo obscenamente y empezando a quitarse la camisa.

¡Un momento! ¡¿Quitándose la camisa?!

No, definitivamente no podía permitir eso, la situación de por sí era bastante bizarra como para que el otro empezara a desnudarse.

Y fue el ligero jalón en su entrepierna lo que le hizo sentirse aún más culpable y desesperado ¡Es que no podían culparlo por excitarse al ver a Malfoy de esa manera! ¡No era de piedra, joder!

Así que, armándose de todo el valor Gryffindor que aún le quedaba en su ser; se acercó de manera decidida al otro, para deleite de Draco y emoción de Mirtle.

Joder, ¿a cuántas personas esa jodida arpía había visto enrollarse en el baño? Definitivamente esa era información que no necesitaba saber.

-¡Draco, carajo, deja de quitarte la ropa! -decía como podía, mientras tomaba al otro del torso y lo sacaba del agua.

-¿Prefieres quitármela tú? -dijo malicioso, mientras aprovechaba que estaba en los brazos del otro para darle una fuerte mordida en el cuello.

Eso definitivamente dejaría una buena marca.

Y Harry, bueno, él realmente deseaba que el maldito basilisco saliera de donde sea y se lo tragara.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – no sabía de dónde salía la potencia de su voz, pues por dentro estaba temblando de manera aterrada, si esto seguía así, no sabía lo que pasaría.

Y, por más ganas que sintiera de responderle al otro, porque mierda, tenerlo moviéndose de esa manera, con esa actitud y esos ojos grises que tenían la palabra sexo en todo su esplendor, estaba logrando que el otro empezara a ceder a sus instintos más primitivos.

Y no podía permitir eso, porque Draco no quería eso, solo era un efecto de la maldita pócima de Harry, y seguirle el juego sería aprovecharse descaradamente del rubio; y Harry era demasiado caballeroso como para abusar así del estado de vulnerabilidad del otro.

-Hazme el amor, Harry -ronroneó el otro, tumbando- _quien sabe cómo_\- a Harry y montándose sobre él, mientras posaba las manos en el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochaba con una facilidad aterradora – quiero darte y que me des tan duro, que no pueda pensar en otra cosa más que en ti penetrándome – seguía recitando seductoramente, ante un Harry totalmente paralizado, mierda, que de pronto parecía haber perdido el control total de sus extremidades.

Sin embargo, al sentir cómo de pronto el otro volvía a empezar a masturbarlo con las manos y pegaba sus labios en un beso brusco, desesperado y plagado de promesas indecorosas; Harry solo pudo hacer la primera cosa que se le ocurrió antes de perder por completo el control de sí mismo y dejarse guiar hacía en infierno de lujuria y perdición que Draco representaba.

Sacó como pudo la varita de su bolsillo y dijo la única cosa que se le ocurrió ese momento.

-¡Desmaius! – gritó desesperado apuntando temblorosamente al otro, el cual solo cayó como peso muerto encima de él.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – después de unos cuantos minutos para calmarse y salir del shock por lo que acababa de pasar, fue lo único que logró articular, mirando perdidamente los rubios mechones que aún seguían algo húmedos.

Y que de pronto, se le antojaron terriblemente tentadores de jalar.

-Eso, querido, fue lo más jodidamente caliente que había visto en mucho tiempo – al escuchar esto, Harry saltó como si de pronto cayera en cuenta de que aún se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos, con la entrometida de Mirtle mirándolos como la cosa más excitante del universo.

-Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra de esto, ¿entendiste Mirtle? – dijo seria y amenazantemente, mirando como la otra solamente se encogía de hombros y se dirigía hacía uno de los lavabos -Esto es algo que debe de quedarse solamente entre nosotros, Draco estaba drogado y no sabía lo que hacía. -Intentaba explicar de manera desesperada, mirando de manera preocupada al chico que aún se encontraba desmayado en el piso.

-No te preocupes, Harry, su secreto estará seguro conmigo- contestó la otra, lanzándole una mirada penetrante al otro y desapareciendo por la tubería de uno de los lavabos.

-No hay ningún secreto, joder- dijo frustrado, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza y pensaba qué demonios hacer ahora.

Definitivamente agradecía no haberlo llevado a la enfermería, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si hubiera despertado en aquel lugar de esta manera. No, sin duda alguna eso hubiera sido un total desastre.

Ahora bien, no sabía a dónde llevarlo, no podían estar ahí toda la noche, sin embargo, definitivamente no podía dejarlo en las mazmorras, no es que desconfiara de Blaise, Theodore y Goyle para cuidar a Malfoy, pero carajo, no sabía si Draco volvería a despertar así, y por alguna razón que desconocía, no quería que se repitiera este evento con el idiota de Zabini. Se intentó convencer de que era simple preocupación de perderle la vista de encima.

Su dormitorio también quedaba totalmente descartado, definitivamente Ron pegaría el grito en el cielo.

Así que, desesperadamente, lanzó un hechizo para secarse ambos la ropa y volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos mientras se ponía la capa de invisibilidad. Con un único destino en mente. La casa de Hagrid, si había alguien en quien confiara para ayudarle y que no haría un escándalo, era él.

Solo esperaba, de todo corazón, que cuando Draco despertara, el efecto de la pócima haya pasado.

Y quizás, con un poco de suerte, no recordara nada.

* * *

Holaaaaa

Bueno, esto salió de una idea que tuve al recordar las clases de sexualidad jajaj, sí, sé que este capítulo no tiene nada relacionado al título, eso vendrá después jaja.

Este fic no será muy largo, como mucho otros cuatro capítulos más, sin embargo, tengo mucho material con la reacción de Draco al despertar y la nueva clase de sexualidad implementada en Howarts jajaja

Si lo estoy haciendo bien porfis háganmelo saber, la verdad llevo muchos meses sin escribir nada debido a que la universidad y en trabajo me quitan el alma xc y también si tienen alguna idea, no duden en dejármela saber, siempre me gusta agregar más cosas jeje

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, por favor disculpen, estoy muriendo de sueño y ya no distingo las letras jeje.

Sin más por el momento, me despido, hasta la siguiente semana.

Besos.

Ann.


	2. despertar de una serpiente molesta

Hagrid estaba deseando compulsivamente unas vacaciones en ese momento, Rumania era un muy buen destino turístico, pues era en esta época del año cuando las crías de dragón nacían, además, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Charlie Weasley. Sí, definitivamente ir a asarse el trasero entre dragones sonaba mucho más atractivo para su salud mental que lo que tenía enfrente.

¿Qué acaso aquel chico nunca podía mantenerse alejado de los problemas?

Y lo peor de todo… ¿No podía mantenerlo a él alejado de sus problemas?

-Harry, chico, cálmate por un momento, ¿quieres? Vas a destruir mi hogar con tus berridos – señaló el mayor, viendo como la magia del chico comenzaba a revolotear por todas partes, haciendo que las cosas comenzaran a tintinear.

Por todos los magos, ese muchacho albergaba un nivel de estrés bastante insano.

-¿Calmarme? – respondió Harry, incrédulo ante la calma del otro - ¿Has dicho, calmarte? ¡Joder, Hagrid! ¡¿Acaso no ves que cada maldito minuto más que este idiota esté inconsciente, significa una maldición lanzada directa a mi trasero?!

Hagrid estuvo a punto de replicar eso, sin embargo, calló abruptamente; era verdad, el mocoso rubio solía ser una verdadera molestia cuando lo hacían enojar.

O en cualquier momento, a decir verdad, el mocoso Malfoy nunca destacó por _sus buenas obras_, precisamente.

Aunque le divertía un poco el imaginar como el rubio mandaría a sus gorilas a meter la cabeza del niño-que-vivió en el retrete más sucio de todo el castillo.

El cual, quizás era el suyo.

Aunque, la verdad, no era la primera vez que ese par hacía algo para enojar al otro, todo el mundo estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Así que el hecho de ver tan jodidamente nervioso a Potter le hizo tener de pronto un muy mal presentimiento.

-Muchacho, por Merlín, dime que no le freíste su narcisista cerebro o algo así – murmuró de pronto, recordado los balbuceos incomprensibles de hace un momento.

Él, se encontraba tranquilamente bebiendo un poco de cerveza mientras disfrutaba del cálido fuego de su chimenea y los ruidos de la naturaleza de afuera. Sí, definitivamente todo hombre necesitaba momentos de relajación para sí mismo. Lástima que aquel muchacho no entendiera el concepto de eso; pues llegó de repente, azotando su puerta con desesperación mientras le decía que ocupaba que desocupara su sillón , a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Harry llegara ahí con su capa de invisibilidad puesta a pedirle ayuda para lo que sea en lo que estuviera metido ahora.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver que no venía acompañado de sus amigos, sino que venía solo, entrando patéticamente oculto en su capa de invisibilidad y con una palidez que competía con los mismos fantasmas del castillo.

Mierda, y ahora ese mocoso lo había vuelto un cómplice en lo que sea que le haya hecho al pequeño Malfoy. Puede que quizás la reputación de la familia hubiera decaído estrepitosamente después de la guerra, sin embargo, sabía de primera mano, que ni Azkaban, en el caso de Lucius, ni el arresto domiciliario de Narcissa (cosa algo absurda, dado que la propiedad de ellos era kilométrica) detendrían al matrimonio de arrancarle los ojos por haber sido parte de…

Bueno, lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Y, antes de poder decirle amablemente al chico que, por más que lo quisiera y apreciara, se largara de su cómoda y reconstruida choza, un quejido proveniente del sillón donde Harry aventó a Draco logró captar la atención de ambos.

Hagrid, visiblemente nervioso y alterado, y Harry total y absolutamente aterrado.

-Dra-Draco ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Harry de manera cautelosa, manteniendo una prudente distancia entre el sillón y su humanidad.

Dios, realmente no soportaría montar un espectáculo como el de los baños enfrente de Hagrid. Está bien que le tuviera confianza, pero no era tanta.

-Me siento como la mierda- contestó con un gruñido, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista y calmar la horrible punzada que amenazaba con destruirle el cráneo desde adentro.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se sentía igual de molido que aquella vez que se dejó llevar por las estúpidas ideas de Pansy y Blaise, retándolo a ver quién podía beber más Whisky de fuego antes de vomitar o desmayarse.

Salazar, esa fue una de las cosas más terribles que había tenido que soportar, jamás había experimentado una cruda de tal magnitud.

Sin embargo, no recordaba haber hecho algo así; tampoco recordaba haber sido atacado o algo por el estilo, y mira que había estado alerta todo el tiempo desde que otros alumnos estúpidos habían decidido "vengarse" por su propia cuenta de todos los que hayan participado en el lado equivocado de la guerra y fueron eximidos de responsabilidades, independientemente del hecho de que prácticamente él y sus amigos habían sido obligados a seguir a Voldemort.

Bueno, al menos le reconfortaba el saber que la mayoría de los ataques eran dirigidos a él y no tanto hacia Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, las Greengras o Goyle.

Pero ese no era el punto, el maldito punto de todo era que, lo último que recordaba, era haber estado peleando con el imbécil de Potter y su nulo talento para las pociones y usar el cerebro par algo más que solo decir estupideces.

Y como si de una epifanía tardía se tratara, vino, como si alguien se burlara de él y su jodida mala suerte, el momento en que no fue capaz de controlar sus idiotas, hormonales y confusos impulsos y se interpuso entre el imbécil-niño-que-venció y la porquería verde que salió expulsada del caldero.

No sabía porqué había hecho eso, o más bien se negaba a reconocerlo, pero simplemente no podía permitir que aquel soquete fuera dañado, _si no era por su causa_, al menos.

-Oye, muchacho, si vas a vomitar, por favor que no sea sobre mi sillón – de pronto, una voz que le era familiarmente molesta se hizo escuchar sobre sus propias peleas mentales.

Y tan rápido como su debilitada cabeza se lo permitía, volteo con una ira prominente hacia la dirección de dónde venía aquella voz.

Pero lo que pasó, es que, al distinguir una figura, bastante conocida, al lado del gigante, su subconsciente terminó de abofetear a Draco con su última carta.

Recordó de pronto todo, como si hubiera sido un sueño, un terrible, aterrador y vergonzoso sueño; era él, despertando confundido (al parecer eso se estaba volviendo algo normal) dentro de la bañera del baño de prefectos, conocía de sobra ese lugar, era el lugar donde iba a visitar a Myrtle (cosa que jamás admitiría frente a nadie) pues la molesta chica se había convertido en su amiga y consuelo durante sus horribles días en sexto año; sin embargo, lo que no entendía, lo que no le entraba en la cabeza, era el porqué demonios se recordaba a él mismo, más que seduciendo, atacando casi como vil violador sexual a Potter.

¡Por todos los jodidos hechizos del mundo, al maldito Harry Potter!

Salazar, después de eso, no podría volver a mostrar la cara en público jamás, y miren que había sobrevivido con la frente en alto los juicios y demás miserias que pasó después de la guerra.

¡Pero es que eso simplemente no tenía sentido!

Él, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se rebajaría a actuar de esa manera, no, simplemente era inadmisible eso.

¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado?!

No sabía qué hacer, solamente lograba distinguir la mirada incómoda y terriblemente avergonzada del estúpido Gryffindor y el cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más y más errática.

¿Acaso estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico?

Maldita sea, no le pasaba eso desde que lo interrogaron en su breve estadía en Azkaban y le hicieron rememorar y contar todo lo que había vivido en el tiempo en que Voldemort y Bellatrix hacían todo tipo de barbaridades en la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Draco? Oye, tranquilízate, estás haciéndote daño – se acercó de pronto Harry, tan rápido como notó que el otro empezaba a ponerse pálido y respiraba cada vez más rápido.

Puta vida, al parecer Draco sí que recordaba lo que pasó en el baño.

-¿Dónde estoy? – fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado atrapado en ese pequeño lugar. No reconocía ese sitio, solo sabía que había despertado después de su ataque de locura impensable en el baño y ahora tenía a dos enormes idiotas mirándolo como si el bicho raro ahí fuera él.

-Estás en la cabaña de Hagrid, después… de… mierda - ¿Qué cojones decía? "después de que casi logras que follaramos en el baño y yo tuve que dejarte inconsciente para no joderte hasta el cansancio", por Merlín, definitivamente no podía decir eso, tenía que encontrar una opción rápidamente - después de que te golpeaste al caer de las escaleras de la torre de astronomía – dijo presuroso, mirando intensamente al otro y rogando que, por favor, lograra captar el mensaje y le siguiera la corriente – como pensé que quizás la enfermería no era el lugar apropiado para llevarte después de tu caída, debido a la cantidad de jugadores de Quidditch enojados que hay ahí, este lugar era una buena opción, ya sabes, sin multitudes ni curiosos rondando por ahí.

Joder, enserio estaba exprimiendo sus neuronas lo más que sus capacidades le permitían, solo esperaba que el rubio fuera al menos la mitad de inteligente de lo que alardeaba ser para que pudiera seguirle la corriente.

Al final, lo que Harry estaba intentando era proteger lo más posible la reputación e integridad del Slytherin.

Claro que el hecho de que todo eso hubiera sido esencialmente culpa suya, no era algo en lo que pensaba ahondar.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo este escándalo es solo por una caída, Harry? – Hagrid podía parecer alguien torpe y poco apto para fijarse en los mínimos detalles, sin embargo, conocía a ese niño desde hacia años, y podía distinguir perfectamente cuando el otro intentaba ocultar algo.

Además, debía de admitir, su cachorro favorito no tenía nada de talento en cuanto a sutileza e ingenio se trataba.

-¡Claro, ¿qué más podría haber sido, verdad, Malfoy?! – contestó, a punto de arrancarse los lentes y empezar a morderlos por la ansiedad que se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo.

Maldita sea ¡¿Cuánto jodido tiempo ocupaba el otro para reaccionar y ayudarlo a salir de ese embrollo?! Definitivamente ocupaba la mente malévola y mentirosa del otro para ayudarlo en esto.

Porque, si de inventar historias de último minuto y embaucar a gente ilusa se trataba, nadie mejor que Draco para eso.

Y Malfoy, como escuchando los lloriqueos silenciosos del otro, reaccionó de repente, dándose cuenta de que el tarado aquel estaba intentando engañar al otro.

¿Por qué demonios el cuatro ojos le ayudaría con algo así?

Bueno, conociendo mejor que nadie la verdadera versión de los hechos que le hicieron terminar en esa situación, decidió que tomaría la tangente que el otro le estaba brindado. Ya después se encargaría de poner cartas sobre la mesa con Potter, pero por mientras, lo único que quería era poder salir lo más rápido posible de ahí e ir a enterrar la cabeza en algún hoyo en las mazmorras.

Joder, ojalá Blaise tuviera alguna botella de contrabando guardada en el dormitorio, porque a pesar de que su cabeza seguía amenazándolo con estallar, realmente necesitaba algo fuerte para calmar sus destrozados nervios.

-Así es -dijo como pudo, intentado por todos los medios no mirar a Potter, joder, se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso al sentirlo así de cerca – Yo, bueno, nosotros tuvimos cierto… percance al bajar la torre y por alguna incomprensible _y estúpida_ razón terminé golpeándome fuerte en la cabeza, y bueno, por lo que veo, terminé inconsciente y en las peores manos posibles – soltó venenosamente, mirando despectivamente a su compañero y haciendo que el otro bufara de verdadera indignación. ¡En las peores manos! ¡Ya quisiera ver que alguien más hubiera pasado por tanto con tal de socorrer a ese jodido engreído de mierda!

-¡Oye, que tuve que pasar por toda una odisea para traer tu aristocrático y engreído trasero inconsciente hasta aquí! – se defendió el otro. A la mierda la discreción, por mucho que aún estuviera aturdido por todas las reacciones y sensaciones contradictorias y sexualmente confusas que el otro provocó en él durante su tiempo en el baño, no podía permitir que ese jodido niño mimado estuviera insultándolo en su cara.

Primero estaba su orgullo antes que su pene, sí señor. Dignidad Gryffindor, ante todo.

-¡¿Y por culpa de quién fue que acabé inconsciente, San Potter?! -gruñó más fuerte el otro, porque si de orgullo se trataba, Draco Malfoy era un excelente contrincante - ¡¿O acaso ya olvidaste cómo fue que acabé inconsciente gracias a "la caída"?!

Y ahí fue donde su orgullo, dignidad y virilidad fueron cruelmente aplastadas bajo la gran y cruel bota que era la viperina lengua del rubio.

Mierda, que no podía decir nada contra eso, porque, por primera vez, el otro tenía razón.

Eso había sido total y absolutamente su culpa.

Sin duda alguna terminaría dando de baja la clase de pociones, había pasado por muchas cosas jodidas a lo largo de su vida como para que una simple calificación estuviera metiéndolo en ese tipo de problemas.

-Muchachos, ¿hay algo de lo que me esté perdiendo? Porque déjenme recordarles que están en _mi casa_, y cualquier cosa que pase mientras estén aquí será _mi_ responsabilidad – harto de que al parecer los otros habían decidido mutuamente ignorar su presencia, decidió poner las manos en el asunto, al parecer, ninguno de los dos estaba en peligro mortal o algo así, sino que más bien parecía otro de los tantos problemas absurdos en que solían meterse por sus peleas, y Hagrid realmente no quería ser parte de eso.

Con el pasar de los años, si algo había aprendido cada persona que vivera en el castillo, era mantenerse alejado de las disputas de esos dos idiotas si no quería que su salud mental resultara severamente dañada.

Es que esos dos eran capaces de desquiciar a cualquiera.

-¿Estamos en tu casa? – preguntó de manera incrédula y visiblemente asqueada el rubio. Joder, de saber que acabaría en la pocilga de aquel tipo, hubiera preferido que Harry lo hubiera dejado botado en la orilla del lago negro.

Sin duda alguna, obligaría a Potter a realizar un juramento inquebrantable en el que le jurara jamás decir que Draco Lucius Malfoy Black había estado ahí.

Su reputación ya estaba lo suficientemente dañada, muchas gracias.

-Draco, no empieces a ser un idiota ahora, permitió que te recuperaras aquí, sé un poco más agradecido, jodido bastardo – Hagrid estuvo a punto de decirle que en realidad el nunca aceptó cuidar en su casa al rubio, sino que esta fue cruel y despiadadamente allanada por Harry sin ningún permiso. Pero bueno, nunca estaba de más hacer que le debieran favores.

Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, en realidad no sabía si sería muy conveniente que ese mocoso le debiera algo, carajo, que estar relacionado con los peores monstruos del bosque prohibido era mucho más seguro que estarlo con esa jodida víbora clasista y pedante.

-¡¿Y acaso eso fue mi culpa, Potty?! – primero le quitaba toda una jodida tarde al obligarlo a ser su asqueroso tutor de pociones, después casi logra matarlo con la estupidez verde que creó en su caldero, luego fue testigo -_y víctima_\- de las horripilantes consecuencias que esta misma porquería verde provocó en él, haciéndolo ver como un degenerado adolescente pervertido -_cosa que quizás sí era, pero mierda, que el otro no tenía porque saberlo_\- , finalmente lo desmaya y lo arrastra hasta esa mugrienta pocilga, arriesgándose a exhibirlo frente a aquel gigante odioso.

¡¿Y ahora se atrevía a decirle jodido bastardo?!

Lo mataría, definitivamente lo aniquilaría de una buena vez por todas.

A la mierda el puto mundo mágico y su adoración casi lasciva hacía el imbécil del cara rajada, si querían terminar de enviarlo de una buena vez por todas a Azkaban que fuera por una buena razón, le daba igual, total, ya conocía a bastante gente ahí, quizás y al final logra crear su propia villa ahí dentro.

"Draciania, tierra de los juzgados y los devotos a los Malfoy-Black"

Sí, definitivamente ese sería un buen nombre para su pequeña futura nación.

Y estuvo a punto de llevar a cabo su plan, de no ser porque de pronto recordó que su madre aún estaba fuera de prisión, al menos de la del ministerio, porque prácticamente ella estaba en otro tipo de encierro, y seguramente se enojaría y devastaría mucho si se enteraba que su amadísimo hijo fue a parar a ese mugriento lugar.

Además, sus amigos estarían muy perdidos sin su presencia y liderazgo. Ni modo, tendría que dejar de lado sus planes de conquista y expansión con tal de no hacer sufrir a la gente que le importaba.

Así que, más resuelto a librarse de esa situación cuanto antes, hizo todo acopio de su dignidad de sangre pura; ignoró deliberadamente los berridos de Potter y las caras idiotas de Hagrid, vislumbró por la pequeña ventana de esa choza la dirección del castillo, y con el porte más aristocrático que era capaz de poner, dirigió totalmente su vista y pasos hacia el Gryffindor más molesto en la historia de la humanidad, he hizo lo que cualquier caballero maduro, justo y brillante como él podía hacer.

Le otorgó a Harry James Potter Evans, el salvador del mundo mágico y unos de los magos más alabados de Inglaterra, la más dolorosa, cruel y malintencionada patada en las bolas de la historia.

Estaba seguro de que un golpe tan cruel como ese debía de entrar en el mismo nivel que los maleficios prohibidos.

El dolor generado fue tal, que hasta Hagrid y el gigante perro de este (Draco empezaba a preguntarse si el cuidador aquel tenía alguna especie de fetichismo con las cosas grandes) no pudieron evitar descomponer su rostro en una agónica expresión de dolor.

Joder, que sintieron eso como si hubieran visto a un camarada caído.

Aunque, a decir verdad, quizás eso era, pues Hagrid dudaba seriamente que algún día su buen amigo Harry lograra volver _al combate_, porque, sin duda alguna, eso debió de haber aniquilado todas sus municiones.

Así que, como el hombre maduro, leal y experimentado de la vida que era, hizo lo que cualquier mente sensata hubiera hecho al presenciar cómo el rubio alzaba la cabeza arrogantemente y empezaba a caminar de manera digna y satisfecha hacia la puerta.

Se hizo inmediatamente a un lado mientras que con sus manos protegía disimuladamente su parte inferior.

Y al ver por la ventana cómo el rubio se dirigía con paso firme al castillo, corroboró que no, para nada se arrepentía de haber puesto primero la integridad de su masculinidad que defender al pobre chico que aún se retorcía de dolor y agonía en el piso.

-Oye, Harry, ¿quieres que te deje solo? – preguntó de manera temerosa, mientras se arrimaba poco a poco al otro y sentía escalofríos al ver las pequeñas lagrimas que salían por los ojos del moreno – Ya sabes, por si ocupas comprobar el nivel de daños o requieres despedirte de un colega caído en batalla – dijo lo último con la intención de aligerar un poco el ambiente, sin embargo, al ver la mirada de reproche y sufrimiento que le dirigió el menor, decidió que lo mejor era callarse.

Así que, encogiéndose de hombros, le hizo una señal a su mascota con la intención de salir a dar un paseo, no tenía ganas de quedarse a sufrir visualmente con el otro.

Total, una cosa era apreciar casi como un hijo al chico, y otra era saber que, entre caballeros, no se daba un golpe de esa calaña a menos que definitivamente tu víctima haya hecho algo que se mereciera tu total y absoluto odio.

Y conociéndolos como desgraciadamente los conocía, no dudaba que Harry hubiera tenido gran parte de los méritos en el enojo del otro.

¡Ahh, la juventud! Sin duda alguna ponían todo su entusiasmo y energía en todo lo que hacían. Aunque eso se tratara de tocarle las pelotas al otro, literal y figurativamente, al parecer.

-Bueno, Harry, me voy, no me esperes que pienso llegar bastante tarde – decía mientras se dirigía a la salida y le dada una última mirada lastimera al menor, lo bueno era que los Weasley tenían la costumbre de reproducirse por docenas, así Harry no sentiría demasiado dura la añoranza de los niños en un futuro, porque sinceramente dudaba que después de ese golpe pudiera tenerlos algún día- hay un poco de cerveza en la cocina… Y hielo, por si necesitas alguno de los dos, o ambos – y con una última mirada de odio desde el piso (mierda, que no deberían dejar que Harry conviviera tanto con Malfoy, se le estaban pegando sus costumbres) se retiró.

Harry, por su parte, solo podía pensar en toda la gama de insultos dirigidos a Malfoy y su progenitora. Realmente no se merecía una tortura así.

Ohh, pero ya se encargaría de cobrársela al jodido rubio aquel, porque con su pequeño amiguito nadie se metía.

Pero, por mientras, solo esperaría a que el dolor le permitiera levantarse de una manera más o menos decente y buscaría esa cerveza y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo hielos que mucha falta le estaba haciendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Carajo, Draco ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Te estuvimos buscando para ir a practicar un poco al campo de quidditch, pero no te encontramos por ningún lugar – fue lo primero que escuchó Draco al entrar a su habitación.

Él solo quería llegar y dormir hasta que el maldito año escolar se hubiera acabado, pero se dio cuenta que no podría simplemente ignorar la voz de Blaise, el cual era el que le había preguntado eso apenas verlo llegar, porque no se encontraba solo, sino que además, sus demás compañeros de cuarto y Pansy (enserio, ¿acaso esa mujer no entendía que no era nada bien visto el que una dama de sociedad se escabullera al dormitorio de chicos en la noche? ) estaban cómodamente puestos en las camas que juntaron (incluida la suya, mierda) para que todos cupieran perfectamente, mientras se entretenían con algún tipo de cartas esparcidas en medio de todos ellos.

Y por la mirada de malicia de Pansy y la expresión incómoda de Goyle, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna tarea de Trelawney.

Debió de haberse dormido en la sala común, así al menos habría escapado de cualquier estupidez que los otros trajeran entre manos.

-Déjalo en paz, Blaise, a lo mejor se fue a follar con alguien para lograr que se le quite el jodido mal humor que se carga diario – respondió de manera venenosa Theo, poniendo una expresión orgullosa al ver cómo los demás rieron ante la cara del rubio.

Y Draco hubiera soltado un comentario aún más afilado sobre la madre de Theo a gatas, si no hubieran recurrido de repente los recuerdos del baño y lo _maldita sea bien_ que se sintió restregarse contra Potter de esa manera.

¿Por qué diablos no se oblivateó antes de entrar? Sin duda su vida sería más fácil si recurriera a ese hechizo con regularidad.

Seguramente entre las notas de Snape debía de haber algún apunte sobre cómo aplicarse una terapia regular de des memorización sin fundirse el cerebro en el intento.

Podría quedar totalmente retrasado y loco; o como los Weasley, y eso sí que sería malo.

-Ohh, vaya, Draco ¿Enserio te fuiste a follar? – exclamó de manera divertida y fascinada la única mujer en la habitación, y quizás, un poco tentada a pedirle que la siguiente vez la incluyera, total, ella estaba segura que a cualquier faje del rubio, no le molestaría un poco de compañía extra como la de ella, carajo, que ellos dos juntos serían el sueño húmedo de cualquiera.

Sin embargo, antes de proseguir con sus comentarios obscenos, recordó un fragmento de plática que logró descolocarla un poco durante la tarde.

Pues, si mal no recordaba, cuando terminó la clase de pociones temprano debido al imbécil de Potter, todos salieron huyendo de ese lugar, pero Draco, y la insufrible de Granger tuvieron que quedarse a ayudar a Slughorn a contrarrestar el mal olor del aula, pobre Draco, lo peor de todo, era que, debido a la posición en que acabaron los de Slytherin después de la guerra, no podían ir en contra de nadie, defenderse de nadie ni alzar la voz si algo no les parecía, pues la perra de McGonagall solo buscaba el momento preciso para hacerles la vida miserable, pues desde nunca fue un secreto para nadie de las mazmorras que la nueva directora sentía muy poca estima por las serpientes.

Y el único a quienes ellos le interesaban, era a Snape, el cual se encargó de cuidarlos y velar por ellos siempre.

Por eso, ella y Zabini habían decidido no regresar por el otro, pues su presencia, sobre todo la de ella después de lo que gritó sobre Potter el día que los mortífagos atacaron la escuela, solo incentivaría cualquier tarea que le dejaran a su príncipe.

Así que, frustrados por no poder hacer nada más que dirigirse a sus dormitorios debido a que odiaban estar fuera por las miradas hostiles de los demás, solo siguieron su camino, sin embargo, ella logró escuchar algo que en ese momento decidió tomar como una mentira del idiota de Ronald Weasley.

_-Escuchaste, tal parece que Slughorn quiere hacer que Mione y el hurón le den clases particulares a Harry, pobre hombre, yo no confiaría en dejarlo más de 5 minutos en presencia de Malfoy, tener que aguantarlo más de lo debidamente necesario sin duda terminaría volviendo loco a cualquiera – oyó, mientras el idiota aquel pasaba apurado a su lado junto con otro sujeto de Ravenclaw, pensando que su voz no era lo suficientemente alta._

Pero simplemente decidió tomar eso como una de las estúpidas platicas del otro, era imposible que hicieran a Draco hacer eso, no era su responsabilidad que Potter estuviera en una clase de pociones avanzadas sin tener el talento y conocimiento que se requería para eso, por eso Snape no permitía a nadie que hubiera tenido calificaciones deficientes en los TIMOS tomar su materia, lástima que Potter gozara de tantos privilegios por el profesor nuevo, porque solo por eso él y su estúpido amigo pelirrojo estaban en esa asignatura.

Así que no, si lo que había escuchado era verdad y entonces Draco estuvo atrapado todo el jodido resto del día y parte de la noche con esos insufribles seres, era imposible que se hubiera ido a follar como todos los demás bromeaban en ese rato.

E, incluso, esa sería la razón de la mirada enojada, avergonzada y malhumorada de Draco.

Solo que, había una pieza que no encajaba, todo tendría sentido de no ser por el deje de sonrojo y nerviosismo que, de no ser por lo muy bien que conocía al otro y sus expresiones, cualquiera hubiera pasado por alto.

¿Porqué Draco tendría que estar nervioso por algo?

Y esperaba, joder, realmente esperaba que no fuera por ninguna de las razones que ella temiblemente estaba pensando.

No era un secreto para ella ni para los demás en esa habitación, excepto Goyle, pero ese gorila no podría notar nada que no fuera comida a su alrededor, que el exceso de atención de Draco hacia el Gryffindor no era simplemente rivalidad, sin embargo, decidían fingir que le creían, puede ser que ni el mismo rubio se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso iba más allá, pero permitir que Draco hubiera ido más lejos antes hubiera sido un peligro debido a la posición que todos tenían antes de la guerra; y ahora, sería incluso peor debido al estigma que rondaba alrededor de él.

Todos se la pasarían cuidando sus pasos para que no dañara de alguna manera al "héroe" y con todos sus problemas, Draco no necesitaba eso.

Así que, indispuesta a dejar que esa conversación siguiera adelante y se delatara algo que no debía de ser delatado, decidió cambiar rápidamente el tema.

Total, ya después se encargaría de sonsacarle al otro toda la información.

-Oigan, se me olvidaba decirles algo – agregó de pronto, no dejando que el otro contestara su comentario anterior, y haciendo que los demás la miraran extrañados, Pansy usualmente no dejaba en paz al rubio hasta que este terminara explotando, así que de seguro sería algo importante lo que la chica tendría que decir. – Hoy, antes de venir para acá, sucedió algo.

Maldita sea, _realmente no quería_ que los demás se enteraran de eso, le resultaba humillante y degradante el tener que hablar de eso.

Pues, antes de salir de su alcoba esa tarde después de haberse ido a cambiar la túnica por ropa más cómoda, tuvo que ir a dejar una carta dirigida a su tía en la lechucería; después de perder a sus padres en la guerra, Pansy había quedado bajo la custodia de su tía, y la mujer le hacía prometerle que cada tercer día sin falta le escribiría para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, eran la única familia que tenían, así que la mujer no quería estar demasiado tiempo sin saber que su sobrina se encontrara a salvo.

Así que, mientras salía de las mazmorras directo a su destino, y lo suficientemente distraída en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo aprovechando que iba sola y no acompañada de sus amigos.

Pero alguien más que pasaba por ahí, sí lo notó.

Por eso, mientras ella se encargaba de amarrar el envío a la patita del animal, solo sintió como un dolor punzante le atravesaba la columna. Maldita sea, alguien la había atacado por la espalda.

Y antes de poder intentar tomar su varita y defenderse -a la mierda si la expulsaban, ella no permitiría que la mataran ahí sola- un expelliarmus logró desarmar a los idiotas aquellos, Hufflepuff, pudo distinguir por sus uniformes -_vaya ironía_\- mientras eran, de la manera más extraña que se pudo haber imaginado en su vida, muy amablemente invitados a salir de ahí si no querían que un Thestrall los devorara durante la noche.

Y los bastardos esos, frustrados por no poder seguir con su tarea, decidieron que lo mejor sería marcharse, no estaba muy segura si por miedo al supuesto Thestrall -los cuales ella también pudo empezar a ver después de que Voldemort tomara el poder- o por la presencia tranquila, aunque sabía que peligrosa si la hacían enojar, de Luna Lovegood.

-No debiste de haber hecho eso, ahora también la tomarán contra ti – se levantó lo mas dignamente que pudo, mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica que se había acercado a acariciar a la lechuza que segundos antes estaba recibiendo el encargo de Pansy.

-No creo que lo hagan, esos chicos no son malos, solo están enojados y no saben cómo desahogar eso, no te sientas mal – dijo la otra, sacando un poco de semillas de la bolsa de su túnica y dándoselas al animal para que pudiera por fin marcharse a la residencia de Pansy – aunque, eso no significa que dejaré que te lastimen si yo puedo evitarlo, Pansy.

Pansy.

Nadie más, desde que había llegado a la escuela hace años, aparte de sus compañeras de habitación y sus amigos le llamaban así. Para todos, ella siempre había sido Parkinson, así que le extrañaba en sobremanera que alguien más se dirigiera así a ella.

Sin embargo, decidió no ponerse en guardia ante esto, desde que habían vuelto al colegio, pudieron notar como, para sorpresa de todos, Draco parecía adorar a esa mujer, no dudaba en aceptar sus extraños regalos ni en defenderla de cualquiera que le dijera rara o loca, aun si esto significaba que el otro pudiera meterse en graves problemas, ellos pensaron al principio que era por la culpa que el otro sentía después de haberla tenido prisionera n su mansión, y puede que quizás aún haya algo de eso, pero era algo más; ellos realmente se habían vuelto amigos, así que, pese a la sorpresa e incomodidad inicial, ya no les sorprendía que Luna se acercara a ellos cuando se encontraba a Draco en los pasillos, o que incluso haya llegado a sentarse con ellos en el gran comedor ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Si Draco confiaba en ella y le permitía acercarse, entonces ellos lo respetarían, pues, secretamente, estaban un poco agradecidos con la rubia por haberle hecho compañía a su amigo durante su encierro en la mansión, la amistad que forjaron ahí logró que Draco no se sintiera tan miserable esos días.

Lo que sí odiaba, era que, en su pensamiento, la chica creyera que podía jalar a un incómodo Harry con ella cuando tenía la intención de acercarse a los Slytherins, así que, en más de una ocasión, se vieron envueltos en un incómodo ambiente donde la rubia parecía no percatarse de la tensión entre ellos, y solo, _muy de vez en cuando_, Granger o Weasley también se acercaban para no dejar a su amigo solo con ellos, todo debido a que, tal parecía, ninguno era capaz de negarle nada a Lovegood.

Pero eso no significaba que ellas fueran amigas, no, Luna buscaba a Draco, no a ella, así que no tenía ningún deber moral para haberla ayudado.

Pero la otra parecía no pensar lo mismo, pues se acercó amablemente a Pansy y le quitó una pluma que había quedado en su cabello durante el alboroto anterior.

Y Pansy decidió ignorar el escalofrío que la cercanía de la otra provocó en ella.

-Sabes, hoy habrá tarta de moras durante la cena, un elfo me lo contó, ¿te parece si vamos por un poco a las cocinas antes de la cena?, tengo mucha hambre – dijo la otra, ignorando totalmente las palabras dichas por Parkinson y tomándola de la mano para dirigirla a la salida.

Y ninguna dijo nada cuando Luna la acompañó hasta la entrada de las mazmorras, no dejándola volver sola.

Todo esto se lo contó a sus amigos mientras era incapaz de separar su mirada de unos libros que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, pues sabía lo que le esperaba al voltear a verlos a los ojos.

Enojo, frustración y deseos de venganza.

-¡Maldición, Pansy, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?! – el primero, para sorpresa de todos debido a su calmada personalidad, en estallar fue Theo, incapaz de aceptar que hayan atacado a la chica sola y por la espalda.

Repentinamente, el odio que sentía hacia su padre volvió a su mente, ellos no tenían la culpa de haber estado del lado incorrecto en la guerra, así los criaron, los obligaron a aceptar esas ideologías y a cometer actos que no querían… Él no tenía nada en contra de los muggles ni los sangre sucia, no los idolatraba, claro está, pero tampoco los quería muertos o lejos de la sociedad mágica; así que, de no haber sido porque su padre era un fanático de Voldemort y lo haya obligado a estar de su lado, él no estuviera pasando por las humillaciones y desplantes de los que ahora eran víctimas.

Y lo mismo se aplicaba a sus amigos.

-¡No lo creí necesario en su momento! Solo, bueno… De pronto se me ocurrió que quizás Draco, al haber estado, _donde sea que estuviera_, durante todo el día sin ninguno de nosotros, lo dejaba vulnerable a estas malditas cosas, ya saben, no se meten con nosotros cuando estamos acompañados porque saben que jamás podrían hacernos frente.

En parte, era verdad, era bastante conocido que una víbora no atacaba a menos que la provocasen, pero ir en contra de más de una, era básicamente buscar la muerte. Y ellos nunca destacaron por su piedad, precisamente.

Es más, antes de la guerra, las únicas personas que se atrevían a meterse con ellos eran el trío dorado.

¡Já! Qué ironía que ahora ellos fueran justamente los únicos que parecían no reprocharles nada.

Y, como si hubiera sentido un flechazo directo a la nuca, las palabras dichas por su amiga le calaron profundamente al rubio.

Era cierto, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, pues las cursilerías y sentimentalismos jamás habían sido su fuerte, él amaba y se preocupaba totalmente por cada uno de sus amigos.

Goyle, aunque lo subestimó bastante los primeros años y muchas veces no lo vio como otra cosa que no fuera su guardaespaldas, demostró ser un amigo leal y bastante noble (a su extraña y bravucona manera) pues, siempre que saqueaba las cocinas con Crabbe, nunca faltó el momento en que le llevó algo a él, jamás se echó para atrás en alguna broma o burla que el rubio planeara hacia sus demás compañeros, siempre fue el primero en golpear y amenazar a los que intentaran meterse con ellos, y jamás se dejó afectar por las palabras hirientes que Draco solía soltar descuidadamente hacia él. Pero, sobre todo, no le echaba la culpa por lo acontecido en la sala de los menesteres, cuando fue Draco el que los arrastró ahí, el que no fue capaz de atacar a Potter y debido a esto Crabbe tuvo que usar el fuego maldito, cuando no pudo ayudar a que el otro no fuera consumido por las llamas. Draco se sentía culpable y responsable por la muerte de su amigo, pero Goyle no creía eso, Goyle pensaba que las cosas sucedieron como tenían que haber pasado, y, aunque Crabbe hubiera sido su mejor amigo y aún le provocara un inmenso dolor el ver las cicatrices de quemaduras en su cuerpo, sabía que las acciones del otro fueron total y exclusivamente sus decisiones.

Y Draco jamás sabría cómo agradecerle que se hubiera mantenido a su lado y no lo hubiera juzgado.

Blaise, él era el mejor amigo de Draco, desde que tenía memoria, recordaba al niño moreno, de acento que a su madre parecía encantarle demasiado, y al que su padre siempre le recordó que no debía de menospreciar o dejar de lado por las cosas que se dijeran de la madre del otro, y no por las razones que muchos creerían que Lucius lo haría; a su padre no le interesaba demasiado el dinero de los Zabini ni las muchas conexiones que la madre de Blaise había conseguido con sus _encantos_ a lo largo de los años, no, a él le interesaba que su hijo, destinado a crecer en un mundo de falsas sonrisas y miradas interesadas, tuviera al menos unos pocos amigos en los cuales poder confiar, y cuando Draco era pequeño y lo veía jugar en los jardines acompañado de Blaise y Pansy, desinhibido y olvidando totalmente los protocolos de comportamiento que incluso a sus pocos años ya se le habían enseñado, supo que su hijo no estaría totalmente solo en el futuro.

Blaise fue su primer amigo, rival, compañero, secuas y apoyo. Siempre juntos, siempre apoyándose y maldiciendo a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar mal de la familia o los amigos del otro.

Theodore, a pesar de conocerlo desde antes de Hogwarts debido a que su familia también era perteneciente a los sagrados 28, no se convirtió en su amigo hasta después de haber sido asignados al mismo dormitorio. Él era callado, reservado, meticuloso, estudioso y totalmente despectivo hacia las acciones tontas y sin sentido, claro que esto quedaba de lado cuando eran sus compañeros de cuarto y Parkinson los que prácticamente lo arrastraban con ellos a cualquier crueldad nueva que se les hubiera ocurrido. De no ser por ellos, no habría disfrutado de una juventud divertida y emocionante, todo por estar atrapado bajo los estigmas y las reglas del fanatismo de su padre. Para Draco, Theo era el espejo de sí mismo, tan diferentes en personalidad y apariencia, pero tan iguales en crianza y responsabilidades desde la cuna.

Con él era con quien se sentía más a gusto en los momento en que buscaba calma, paz; estudiar tranquilamente o deleitarse con una buena obra de arte cuando Nott accedía a tocar el violín para él. Además, él fue el pionero para que Draco se hubiera aventurado a experimentar con su sexualidad, pues, dentro de esa fachada de calma y erudita seriedad, se encontraba un chico arrogante, despectivo, altanero y tan jodidamente curioso como él; así que, durante la época en que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué les gustaba, se permitieron conocer y experimentar en el cuerpo del otro, con escondidas y placenteras noches tras los encantamientos que ponían en sus cortinas para que sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta, dándose la libertad de conocer los placeres que el fin de la infancia otorgaba.

Él había sido el sujeto al que Draco siempre recurriría en busca de un consejo, un dato desconocido, una melodía armoniosa perfectamente ejecutada o un desfogue de hormonas sin la preocupación de dañar su reputación o su amistad.

Y Pansy, Merlín, no tenía palabras para describir lo que la chica significaba en su vida; desde siempre estuvo presente en su historia, no había etapa en su vida en que Parkinson no hubiera participado, era la chica con la que sus padres lo esperaban ver casado; pero fuera de eso, era la mocosa que jamás se dejó dominar por su personalidad controladora, pues la de ella era aún peor, era su mejor amiga, la compañera perfecta de maldades, a la que estaba dispuesto a escuchar por horas parlotear de cosas sin sentido por el simple hecho de que era ella, la que amenazó a Astoria el día en que la Greengras insinuó que haría que su padre cerrara un trato de matrimonio entre ella y Draco, a pesar de las negativas de este a casarse de esa manera, por negocio y no porque él así lo quisiera; la que hacía acto de presencia con él cada vez que ocupaba a una acompañante para un evento público, la que fue la primera en amenazarlo con hechizarlo si seguía mintiéndose al negar que también le atraían los hombres tanto como las mujeres; la que le rogó no aceptar la marca tenebrosa y le ofreció que escaparan todos juntos para no ser participes de las ideas del señor tenebroso; la que miraba con altanería a todos los demás, pero que se derrumbó ante él el día en que su primer novio decidió dejarla por el enorme peso que resultaba estar con alguien con su elevada posición social y altas expectativas que los Parkinson esperaban de alguien para estar con su heredera; la que le enseñó a ver las formas simples y femeninas de las cosas; la que, una noche entre murmullos y secretos frente a la chimenea de su sala común, le había pedido quitarle la virginidad, pues no quería experimentar eso con nadie más que no fuera a su mejor amigo, alegando que no soportaba la idea de tener que esperar para que un idiota al que seguro no conocería pero que se volvería su marido debido a que tendría una elevada posición se jactara de haber sido el primer hombre en tenerla; y él no pudo haberse sentido más alagado que en ese íntimo momento, conociendo por primera vez el placer que otro cuerpo podría otorgarle, y pensando igual que ella, que con nadie más que con su mejor amiga desde el vientre se sentiría cómodo al dar ese primer e importante paso.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran totalmente indispensables en la vida de Draco, eran los pilares que siempre lo sostenían y por los que daría todo. Pues no dudaban que ellos harían lo mismo.

Así que, dejándose llevar por los impulsos amargos que la narración de su amiga provocaba en él, decidió que no dejaría que nadie más se metiera con ellos.

Joder, él era Draco Malfoy, heredero de los Malfoy y los temidos Black, unos de los sangre pura más poderosos y con la sangre más limpia del mundo mágico, príncipe de Slytherin no por herencia de sangre sino porque se ganó a pulso el puesto, primer lugar de su casa, sobreviviente de haber tenido que vivir en la misma casa que Voldemort, y principal autor de la invasión de los mortífagos al colegio.

A él nadie lo intimidaba y quedaba impune, y mucho menos permitiría que a sus amigos los sobajaran de esa forma.

-Pansy, quiero que me digas los nombres de los bastardos que te atacaron, o si no lo sabes, me describas su apariencia, nos encargaremos de arreglar este asunto – siseó, mirando intensamente el emblema de su casa que colgaba de la pared.

Unos Hufflepuff intentado meterse con unos Slytherins, já, ya verían el gran error que habían cometido.

-No te diré nada, Draco, ya te dije, no fue la gran cosa – dijo, intentado mantenerse digna ante la mirada que le dirigían los otros ante su negativa. Joder, que ya tenían suficientes problemas como para obtener más. – Además, todos nosotros sabemos que el que menos puede involucrarse en disputas con otros alumnos eres tú, el ministerio, los aurores y la perra de McGonagall solo están buscando la oportunidad perfecta para refundirte en Azkaban, y no permitiré eso.

Ese había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, y, mirando furiosamente sus puños cerrados, solo pudo limitarse a golpear furiosamente la puerta, intentando desahogar toda la furia que tenía acumulada en su ser.

¿Cómo es que la guerra les había afectado de esa forma?

Y Goyle, Zabini y Nott no se encontraban en mejor condición, ninguno soportaba que quisieran meterse con la única chica del grupo, sin embargo, eran tan conscientes como ella de sus situaciones.

Pero si había algo que hacia distintivas a las serpientes, era su sigilo al momento de morder y matar; así que Theo, dirigiéndole una discreta mirada a Zabini, supo lo que tendría que hacer al ver que el otro respondía con un discreto asentimiento su muda cuestión.

La vista de todos se concentraba mayormente en Goyle, Pansy y sobre todo en Draco, así que ellos tenían un poco más de libertad para poder desplazarse discretamente por los pasillos. Puede que los otros tres siempre hubieran atacado públicamente, pero siempre habían sido ellos dos los que se encargaban de los ataques discretos en las sombras. Y eso no se iba a quedar así.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hubieras visto, al parecer la guerra no fue suficiente para que a los chicos se les agotara la energía – McGonagall se encontraba apurada por los pasillos, revisando y supervisando que cada arreglo y construcción quedaran en perfectas condiciones.

Desde su ascenso a directora, no había tenido un solo momento de calma; primero con la absurda implementación de un octavo año para todos los alumnos que se retrasaron con sus estudios debido a los eventos acontecidos anteriormente, pero no podía negarse, a pesar de que muchos de esos alumnos tenían la suficiente fama y riquezas para poder hacer de su vida lo que les diera la gana; el nuevo sistema de educación implementado por el ministerio y los nuevas mentes que dirigirían este, pensaron que la mejor manera de integrar adecuadamente a la sociedad a los jóvenes es que se les presentara la misma oportunidad que a todos para graduarse.

Así que, casi de manera obligada, todos los alumnos que no pudieron aprovechar adecuadamente su último año en Hogwarts tendrían que volver a repetirlo, pues sin sus EXTASIS, no se les permitiría acceder a ningún puesto que requiriera de estos.

¡Por favor! ¡Como si esos chicos no fueran ya lo suficientemente capaces de dar la talla para cualquier jodido puesto al que aspiraran!

Así que tuvo que adaptar el sistema escolar para una generación retrasada, y lo peor de todo, era tener que soportar la malditamente negativa energía que rondaba a este curso en particular. Pues básicamente, eran salones llenos de enemigos que se intentaron asesinar durante algún momento el año pasado.

Aún suspiraba de lástima cada vez que se enteraba de lo que les pasaba a los protegidos de Snape, puede que los Slytherins pensaran lo peor de ella, sin embargo, ella sabía que no había sido culpa de ellos los lugares y las acciones a las que se vieron sometidos, pero no podía mostrarse clemente con ellos, eso solo avivaría más la llama de resentimiento que los alumnos que perdieron a sus seres queridos en la guerra guardaban en sus corazones, solo esperaba que el tiempo pudiera cerrar esas llagas y hacer que cada uno de sus alumnos pudiera encontrar la paz que necesitaban.

-No, y hubieras visto a estos chicos de Ravenclaw, sin duda se nota que son curiosos por naturaleza, pues no se quedan con la duda de nada, especialmente si de anatomía se trata jaja – otro estúpido comentario de la plática entre un fantasma y el cuadro de una antigua bruja que colgaba al final de las escaleras logró sacarla de sus fúnebres pensamientos.

¿Ahora qué chisme se traerían entre manos?

-Yo creo que, para este paso, todas las bajas de la batalla serán repuestas rápidamente, pues, por lo que pude escuchar de Myrtle, los baños últimamente se están usando demasiado para cosas que no son precisamente el aseo – siseó extasiadamente la mujer del retrato, ignorante de la vena a punto de reventar en la frente de la directora.

¿Enserio, acaso no tenían un poco de pudor?

Y estaba a punto, enserio, juraba por Merlín que estaba por darse la vuelta e ignorar esa bizarra conversación, de no ser porque el último comentario logró convertirse en la gota que derramó el vaso que representaba el mal humor de Minerva.

-Dímelo a mí, ayer estaba recorriendo tranquilamente el pasillo, cuando vi que este chico, Potter, salía a hurtadillas del baño de prefectos intentando ocultarse torpemente junto con alguien más, no pude distinguir muy bien quién era, pero al parecer iban muy acaramelados, pues solo vi como lo llevaba prácticamente abrazado, ¡pero oye! Que no puedes engañar tan fácilmente a un lobo viejo, y por la manera en que su ropa estaba desarreglada y su cara toda roja, se nota que tuvo una muy buena follada ahí dentro – Minerva casi cae al suelo por la impresión

¡Maldita sea, que era de los alumnos de quien ese par de entrometidos estaban hablando!

Además, ¿desde cuándo parecían tan entusiasmados por lo que los chicos hicieran a escondidas en el pasillo?, por Godric, que incluso ella estaba al tanto de que estaba en un internado lleno de adolescentes hormonales y curiosos, ¡pero de eso a estar escuchando sus proezas por los pasillos era algo muy distinto! – Es más, no tengo ni la menor duda de eso, pues cuando entré al baño a buscar a Myrtle y preguntarle qué había pasado, pues eso chica no se perdería algo así, solamente me dio evasivas y una sonrisa traviesa, y para tener una reacción así de esa mocosa, solo significa que algo muy picante pasó ahí dentro, ¡Pero no me quiso decir quién era la otra persona! Maldita mocosa, mira que guardarse para ella esa información.

Basta, eso era más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar.

¿Enserio estaba así de descontrolado el grado de promiscuidad en el colegio?

Por Merlín, Albus era el que se encargaba de mantener a raya a los alumnos en estas situaciones, ella siempre se enfocó más a los asuntos administrativos y esas cosas.

-Te lo digo, con la fogosidad que se cargan los alumnos, sobre todo los del último año, las pérdidas por guerra serán rápidamente repuestas – bromeó el retrato, sin ser consciente de que Minerva sudó frio ante esto último.

¿Eso era verdad? ¿Los alumnos eran tan promiscuos y descuidados sexualmente para que eso pudiera pasar?

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, la salud reproductiva se impartía a partir de quinto año, y durante ese fastidioso ciclo, la perra de Umbridge se encargó de intentar convertir en estatuas a los chicos, así que, si hacía mejor memoria, en una de sus tantas estúpidas reglas prohibió las clases de sexualidad por _promover comportamientos inadecuados._

¡Y ahora por culpa de esa idiota ella tendría que pagar los platos rotos de los alumnos mayores!

Ohh no, eso sí que no, ella no permitiría que durante su primer año de directora se crearan ese tipo de escándalos.

Por todos los cielos, ya imaginaba los titulares del Profeta "libertinaje en Hogwarts" "Minerva no les enseña a usar adecuadamente la varita a sus alumnos" "escandaloso embarazo en chica sangre pura menor de edad"

Joder, ya tenía suficiente con todos los malditos problemas de los que tenia que hacerse cargo como para ahora tener que encargarse de enseñar a esos mocosos a mantener su ropa interior puesta, o ya de menos que practicaran de forma segura toda la especie de cochinadas que hacían a escondidas.

-Si tan solo aún tuviéramos vida, no dudaría en lanzarme a esos brazos, ¡argg! - finalizó el fantasma, haciendo que la otra llegara a su límite.

-¡Se quieren callar de una buena vez! – ambos juraban, que de no saber que ya estaban muertos, hubieran caídos fulminados por el terror que los recorrió al escuchar el potente grito de la directora, joder, que la habían cagado en grande - ¡Esta es una institución respetable, así que déjense de vulgaridades en los pasillos!

Y, después de ver como los otros dos se escondían aterrados de la ira de la mujer, Minerva McGonagall se dirigió a su despacho con una clara mentalidad en la cabeza.

Nadie mejor para enseñarles sobre salud reproductiva y sexual a un montón de jóvenes calenturientos que un médimago, así que obligaría a Pomfrey a prestarle a su asistente para que se encargarían de impartir la nueva y renovada clase de educación sexual y reproductiva para años avanzados de Hogwarts.

Empezando por los dolores de cabeza que conformaban el jodido octavo año.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0oo

-¿Ahora de qué se trata esto? – preguntó Ron, viendo desganado el pedazo de papel que se dirigía hacia su lugar en el comedor.

Harry solo miró de mala manera el jodido pedazo de papel, ayer, después de poder ponerse de pie y caminar como un jodido idiota encorvado por los pasillos del castillo hasta su torre, solo pudo concentrarse en el mal humor que el imbécil de Draco había generado en él con su ataque.

¡Maldita sea, que él no merecía eso!

Ese jodido rubio estaba desquiciado, sí, definitivamente tanto jodido producto para el cabello ya le había dañado las neuronas.

Y lo que más le molestaba, es que ahora sus pensamientos hacia Malfoy y hacia su propio pene ahora parecían estar ligados, ya sea porque el idiota le había provocado una malditamente molesta y problemática erección en los baños de prefectos (y en su ducha esa mañana, se recordó amargamente) o porque un escalofrío de sufrimiento recorría su columna cada vez que pensaba en el daño provocado a su pequeño compañero de vida guardado y protegido recelosamente en sus pantalones.

Puta madre, ¿es que acaso no podía excitarse con tetas y caras bonitas como un adolescente normal? ¡No! Tenía que ser por el jodido tarado más arrogante, problemático, engreído, inteligente y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, noble bastardo que lideraba a las serpientes.

¡Ohh, si Lucius se enterara de los pensamientos que Harry estaba teniendo con su heredero! Seguro que ahora sí escapaba _de nuevo_ de Azkaban solo para cruciarle el trasero.

Sin embargo, el berrido de Ron logró sacarlo de sus fúnebres y tormentosamente rubios pensamientos. Pues ahora el pelirrojo muraba con una estupefacción mal contenida el mensaje de la nota.

-¿Qué dice, Ron? ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó Hermione, mirando preocupada cómo la cara de su novio adquiría un tono parecido al de su cabello.

Harry pensó por un momento que quizás era alguna de las bromas de George lo que había puesto a su amigo en ese estado, sin embargo, notó que el sello de la dirección estaba impreso al costado de la nota.

¿Ahora que quería la directora?

-Sí, no… bueno, no estoy seguro – respondió incómodamente, atrayendo cada vez más la mirada de sus otros compañeros en el desayuno – Mira, léelo tú mismo, también te incluye a ti y a Harry – dijo, otorgándole la nota a su novia, la cual empezaba a dudar si leerla o no.

-Ohh, vamos, Hermione, ¿qué dice? – no planeaba sonar así de grosero, sin embargo, su mal humor no lo dejaba en paz – No me digas que es otra cosa relacionada a los EXTASIS, porque francamente ya estoy hasta el cuello de tener que aprender de golpe todo lo que debimos de haber practicado mientras escapábamos de aquel lunático.

Sí, más insoportable no podía estar, sin embargo, sus amigos lo atribuían a que seguramente su estadía con Draco y la clase de pociones que este tuvo que darle lo puso así de molesto.

Y bueno, puede que él _no hubiera _intentado corregirlos, por nada del mundo diría lo que pasó.

-No, bueno, al parecer, debido a ciertos, amm, "incidentes y actos poco apropiados en las instalaciones del colegio" se implementará para los de los últimos años una nueva clase "Sexualidad y reproducción mágica" dice, ósea que nos darán clases de educación sexual, lo que nos faltaba – bufó la otra, hasta ella, que era la principal amante del estudio y seguidora de McGonagall, pensaba que eso era ridículo.

Enserio, ¿Qué podrían enseñarles que no hayan hecho o leído ya?

-¿Incidentes poco apropiados? ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – murmuró el moreno, tomando la nota que le extendía su amiga y leyéndola con cuidado.

_Estimados alumnos de último y recién implementado octavo año pertenecientes a Gryffindor:_

_Por medio de la presente carta, se les informa que una nueva clase se ha implementado "sexualidad y reproducción mágica" Esto, debido a ciertos incidentes relacionados con demostraciones inapropiadas de libertinaje y depravación en las instalaciones del respetable colegio, así como por los reportes de enfermería sobre las inusuales prescripciones de medicamentos destinados a enfermedades infecciosas que definitivamente no deberían de estarse presentando entre los alumnos. Por ese motivo, se les impartirá su nueva materia después de las clases de herbología. Es de carácter obligatorio y contará como calificación para sus pruebas finales, sin más por el momento, se les espera en las aulas del ala oeste esta misma tarde._

_Atte. directora Minerva McGonagall._

-Significa que las estúpidas ladillas de Seamus nos otorgaron aún más clases y tarea, gracias, idiota – dijo de mal humor Ron, señalando con su tenedor al indignado muchacho que escupió un poco se su jugo al escuchar tal acusación - ¿Ves, cerebro de pija? Por culpa de tu pulguiento pene y tu maña de revolcarte con las locas en Hogsmade.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír un poco ante esto. Pensado que era una broma de Weasley. Solo sus compañeros de habitación sabían que _era enserio_, cuando, hartos de tener que presenciar como el cerdo de su compañero no dejaba de rascarse los genitales, lo llevaron prácticamente arrastrando a la enfermería, donde un enojada y harta Pomfrey le había tenido que explicar que su "alergia" no se trataba de una alergia, sino de una infestación de ladillas.

Cabe destacar, que desde ese día no había dejado de recibir burlas de sus amigos.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota! – y así, una rutinaria escena en el comedor de los leones se llevaba a cabo, mientras Harry veía de manera ajena cómo sus compañeros se lanzaban comida como si de unos mocosos se tratasen.

Pues él, bueno, él no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la nota "demostraciones inapropiadas de libertinaje y depravación" joder ¿Acaso resultaba una casualidad que esa misiva hubiera sido enviada justo al día siguiente de su incidente con Draco?

Maldita sea, debía convencerse de que solo se trataba de una coincidencia, no podría tener tan mala suerte ¿Verdad?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

-Ohh, por Salazar, esto debe de ser una jodida broma – resopló Draco, leyendo con odio y asco la nota que había llegado hacia ellos durante el desayuno.

Y, por el alboroto que podía ver en los leones, sabía que eso de que iba dirigida a los de octavo año era totalmente enserio.

¿Acaso la directora no podía encontrar alguna otra estupidez en la cual entretenerse? ¿O acaso la falta de sexo ya la traumó tanto como para querer arruinarles la poca diversión que tenían los estudiantes ahí dentro con todo el estrés que los exámenes acarreaban en ellos?

-¿Enserio iremos a esa estupidez? – murmuró la chica, arrugando la nariz en un gesto despectivo al pensar en tener que convivir aún más de lo estrictamente necesario con sus demás compañeros de las otras casas.

-Ya lo oíste, boba, es de carácter obligatorio, básicamente ya es otra clase más – resopló mientras revolvía de manera desganada la comida de su plato. Aún no encontraba el momento de hablar a solas con Theodore para llevar a cabo la venganza hacia los malditos puff de ayer.

-¿Acaso quieres que te clave el tenedor en el trasero? – amenazó la otra, para asco de unos y diversión de otros (dígase Draco y Goyle) mientras dirigía su verde mirada al italiano que solo la veía de manera altanera.

-Querida mía, por más que me emocione la idea de tenerte explorando en mi cuerpo, estoy seguro de que no tienes tanta _habilidad_ en esa clase de menesteres – y tras eso, un poco disimulado ¨Uhhhhh¨se escuchó entre los demás alumnos de su mesa.

Sí, su humor estaba empezando a mejorar.

-Ohh, ¿y tú si tienes la suficiente experiencia en esos menesteres, Zabini? – atacó de manera avergonzada, indispuesta a dejar que el otro ganara la pelea.

-Dile a Draco que te conteste, el sabrá darte muy buenas referencias sobre eso – devolvió de manera triunfal, disfrutando cómo el otro dejó caer el pedazo de pan que traía en la mano para voltear a verlo de manera enojada.

-¿Yo qué rayos tengo qué ver en sus estúpidas discusiones? – reclamó, aún más avergonzado por la mirada de burla y complicidad que Theo le dirigió de manera discreta.

Joder, que la última vez que estuvieron juntos, el castaño había ganado la apuesta para ver quién estaría arriba en su siguiente encuentro; y Draco aún recordaba lo incómodo que fue montar su escoba horas después.

-Ohh, justo ahora, nada, simplemente pensé que ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin burlarme de ti, así que no quería que perdieras costumbre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a Draco ya no le resultaba tan desagradable la idea de que Pansy le encajara ese tenedor.

-Ya déjense de vulgaridades, que estamos comiendo – no es que a Nott le resultaran realmente molestos los comentarios de sus amigos, pues se había acostumbrado a comidas mucho más incómodas cuando estaba con los mortífagos; sin embargo, pudo notar cómo unos chicos de Hufflepuff los empezaban a mirar más de lo necesario.

Y no le faltó ser un genio para unir dos más dos y darse cuenta por el resentimiento con el que se notaba que hablaban de ellos, que esos eran los imbéciles que habían atacado a Pansy y que últimamente intentaban gastarle bromas de mal gusto a Draco.

Y dándole una discreta patada a Zabini por debajo de la mesa, logró que este le prestara atención sin que Pansy y Draco se dieran cuenta de eso por estar enfrascados en sus ideas para ¨torturar¨a Blaise; y no hizo falta más que una ligera señal hacia los tipos esos para que Blaise comprendiera el mensaje.

Ahora sus víctimas tenían cara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, sé que no actualicé cuando dije, pero olvidé que la universidad no te permite escribir tanto como quisieras jeje

Espero que les haya gustado, al fin logré terminar este capítulo, el cual puedo decir que es uno de mis favoritos debido a que nos muestra más de la hermosa amistad de las serpientes y las cosas que tienen que vivir por culpa de la guerra.

No sé por qué, pero últimamente tengo una especie de afición por ver a Luna con Pansy o con Blaise, no sé por qué, creo que las ships crack me están dominando jaja, mucho más después de leer un DracoxTom Riddle escrito por boca de serpiente que logró causar más de un grito en mí. Sí, después de eso, ahora estoy obsesionada con ver a Draco con más personas jajaj.

El siguiente capítulo será más comedia que nada, pues enserio, plasmé absolutamente todas las estupideces que mis amigos y yo comentábamos en sexualidad, enserio, amaba esas clases jaja.

¿Soy la única que adora cuando Draco convive con Myrtle? Realmente aún tengo la espinita por el hecho de que en las películas no hayan hecho ni siquiera mención a la amistad de ellos. Pero bueno, tengo la insana necesidad de darle mucho protagonismo a personajes secundarios jaja.

Sin más por el momento, espero que les haya gustado; y si ven alguna falta ortográfica me disculpen, no he dormido nada por intentar aprenderme todas las patologías asociadas al sistema gástrico, extraño vacaciones :c

Hasta la próxima, besos.

Ann.


	3. ¿Draco, quieres tener bebés conmigo?

-Chicos, creo me siento demasiado mal, me duele el estómago – murmuró desesperado Goyle, a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a su amado dormitorio – creo que no podré ir a clase.

-¡Ohh, para nada, gigantón! ¡Tú también vas a sufrir esto con nosotros, cobarde! – sin embargo, Draco lo jaló por detrás de su túnica antes de que el otro pudiera escapar gracias a su excusa barata.

Y vamos, que Goyle era experto en entrenar su estómago con todas las porquerías que consumía a diario, así que el último en tener un dolor de estómago podría ser él.

-¿Pero por qué tenemos que estar aquí? Es absurdo que nos castiguen a todos por culpa de que los idiotas de Gryffindor no pueden ser capaces de mantener su ropa puesta – Sí, aunque casi nunca ocurría, Blaise estaba de acuerdo con la necesidad de Goyle por marcharse de ahí. Vamos, que venían de una jodidamente aburrida clase de herbología, lo único que quería era volver a su dormitorio a descansar y esperar a que Theo le contara si ya había quedado preparado todo para su pequeña venganza.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Zabini?! – preguntó de manera molesta Ron, acercándose de manera amenazante al italiano que solo lo veía con cara de fastidio - ¡Porque déjame decirte, que si alguien aquí tiene cierto historial en su expediente con respecto a ese tipo de temas, eres tú, ¿no?! Al final, las enseñanzas en casa se pegan.

Auch, ese había sido un golpe demasiado bajo. Usualmente, la madre de Zabini era un tema que aún le afectaba mucho.

Usualmente Ron no solía meterse con ese tipo de temas, él, más que nadie, sabía lo molestos que eran los cuchicheos sobre las familias sangre pura; prácticamente a todo lugar que iba, la frase "traidor a la sangre" salía al menos una vez.

Pero carajo, que él estaba igual de harto y cansado que todos los demás, McGonagall se pasó al dejarles otra clase tan tarde. Moría de sueño, de hambre, de cansancio, tenía que estudiar mil cosas, practicar para el siguiente partido y poder quitarse de la mente la horrible derrota de hace dos días contra las serpientes.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en lo mucho que quería largarse de ahí, la venenosa voz de Malfoy logró destacar.

-Creo que las enseñanzas en el dormitorio son más fuertes ¿No? Digo, a fin de cuentas, los que acabaron con una plaga de ladillas e infecciones fueron ustedes, ¿o acaso creían que no se filtraría el hecho de que Finnigan tenía un bonito circo de pulgas en la verga? – rayos, Ron debió de haberse quedado callado, ahora eso sería expuesto ante todos. Diablos, ya después se encargaría de disculparse con Seamus. – Así que, sé hombre y admite que fue principalmente su culpa el estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Joder, que Draco no dejaría que esa estúpida rata pelirroja ser metiera con su amigo.

Además, aún tenía mucho coraje atorado, y que mejor victima que el idiota aquel.

-Malfoy, te estás pasando – El siguiente en hablar fue Harry. La verdad, esa era la primera vez en todo el día que le dirigía la palabra al otro, pues en todas las clases, y hasta ese momento, había estado rehuyendo de su mirada.

La verdad, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que recordaba los incidentes acontecidos con Draco. Y enojado, carajo, que aún no podía olvidar la patada.

Puede que estuviera algo idiotizado ahora por culpa de sus ¿sentimientos? Por Draco; pero honor era honor, y él definitivamente se vengaría del rubio por ese golpe bajo.

Y como si de espuma se tratara, el mal humor de Draco se disparó de manera descontrolada.

¿Enserio, ese imbécil se atrevía a ignorarlo todo el día, pero si le dirigía la mirada para defender a su bobo amigo?

Eso lo indignó, molestó, y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo; lo hirió un poco.

Si Potter quería pelea, la tendría, Draco tenía extremadamente prohibido atacar, hechizar o discriminar a otros alumnos; sin embargo, nada de eso lo detenía para recitarle a Potter todo el bonito arsenal de groserías que haría que su santa y pura madre se desmayara al verlas salir de la boca de su retoño.

-¿Me estoy pasando, Potty? Ohh discúlpame, cielo – dijo de manera calmada, dirigiéndole al otro una mirada y una sonrisa que a ojos de todos podría verse como una disculpa auténtica, pero para sus amigos que lo conocían, sabían que solo era el augurio de un ataque humillante y duro. No pudieron evitar tragar saliva ante el escalofrío que los recorrió cuando Draco avanzó tranquilamente hacia el pelinegro. – Olvidaba que después de descubrir que la comadrejilla menor te ponía el cuerno con su ex mientras se iban a coger a los vestuarios; nadie podía decir algo relacionado al sexo por temor de herir tu… sensibilidad.

Uhhhhh, eso le había dolido incluso a los de Slytherin.

Era un hecho que cuando, a principios del año, Potter y La Weasley habían roto, una sorpresa general se formó, pues para todos, ellos eran la pareja perfecta. Y lo mejor del chisme, fue cuando Susan Bones les dijo a todos que Ginny había sido descubierta por un compañero del equipo de quidditch magreandose con su anterior novio; así que le dijeron, que o ella le decía la verdad a Harry, o el resto del equipo lo haría. Todos recordaban la pelea que tuvieron ambos en los corredores y cómo Potter había decidido darse la media vuelta y dejar a la pelirroja, llorando y con la palabra en la boca.

Ese era un tema que, aunque todos lo comentaban entre susurros y morbosos chismes, evitaban a toda costa cuando el héroe o sus amigos estaban cerca. Vamos, que eso sería simplemente pasarse.

Lástima que Draco se pasara por el culo esos límites, estaba enojado y no se contendría para molestar al otro.

Y comprobó eso cuando, de pronto, sintió como era jalado por el cuello de su uniforme y era dolorosamente estampado contra el muro.

-Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo, Malfoy – dijo acercado su cara a la del otro, mientras su tono descendía considerablemente y el agarre en el cuello del otro se intensificaba – Vamos, pequeñísimo hijo de puta, hazlo si tienes los suficientes cojones. Porque, hasta dónde sé, ya no tienes con qué jactarte al molestar y amenazar a los demás.

Otro "Uhhh" se escuchó entre los demás alumnos; se estaban pasando, ambos lo sabían, pero no podían evitar seguir con eso.

A decir verdad, desde que empezaron la escuela, no habían vuelto a la enemistad tóxica que tenían antes, ambos estaban cansados de eso, así que habían decidido dejarlo por la paz, y solo se limitaban a comentarios groseros o bromas inocentes de vez en cuando, así que ahora, ante los ojos de todos, ellos se veían más como dos chicos que gustaban molestarse entre sí de vez en cuando, pero que con la misma frecuencia se les podía ver dándose uno que otro saludo en el comedor o los corredores, o entablando una civilizada plática en los salones de clases cuando les tocaba sentarse cerca del otro.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban enojados; más que eso, tenían una frustración demasiado tensa entre ellos desde los eventos de ayer, la energía y tensión que crearon en ese momento podría romperse con un cuchillo; y todos sabían, que, si no detenían eso a tiempo, las cosas se pondrían feas.

-¿Qué cosas son las que no tengo para jactarme, Potter? – Ohh no, Draco había llegado a un nivel de ira que no experimentaba desde su encierro en la mansión, seguramente su tía estaría orgullosa al ver la furia que Draco tenía ahora y que estaba a punto de desplegar en un doloroso hechizo- Porque hasta donde yo sé, lo único que ocupo para humillarte son mi ingenio y las jodidas ganas que tengo de destrozarte tu miserable cara hasta que quedes igual de irreconocible que el día que te llevaron a la mansión… ¿O qué? ¿Esas cosas sobre mí _sí_ las olvidas?

Eso no podía ser cierto, desde que la guerra terminó, Draco tuvo que soportar comentarios, murmullos, reclamos, opiniones y ataques de bastantes personas. Casi nadie estaba contento con el hecho de que no se hubieran sentenciado a muerte a todos los mortífagos de la guerra; querían vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos de la misma manera en que Voldemort y su ejército se los habían quitado. Por eso, la mayoría de la gente disfrutaba en desahogarse y reprocharles a las pocas personas que quedaron libres sobre eso; sin embargo, Draco había sabido sobrellevarlo, solamente ignoraba los comentarios y ataques idiotas de las personas que para él no valían la pena.

Pero escuchar ese tipo de burla de Potter, carajo, eso realmente dolió de una manera que jamás había experimentado antes. ¿Acaso él también pensaba que se merecía todo lo que su familia y él estaban pasando?

¿Acaso Potter olvidó que arriesgó su vida en la mansión al negarse a reconocerlo, que no pudo atacarlo en la sala de los menesteres y por eso Crabbe había iniciado el fuego maldito, que fue su madre la que le mintió a Voldemort sobre la muerte de Harry?

Ohh, al parecer era muy bueno para hacerle ver su situación actual, pero no para lo demás.

Y Harry, él realmente sentía la necesidad de disculparse, de decirle a Draco que eso que soltó estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, que para nada era su intención burlarse de la situación de los Malfoy, y menos al ver cómo los demás alumnos pusieron una cara de satisfacción al escuchar eso salir de él; no, realmente no quería haber provocado eso.

Él jamás olvidaría la deuda de vida que tenía con Draco y Narcissa; todos le decían que había sido demasiado noble al haber atestiguado en favor de ellos durante los juicios, pero lo que no veían, es que ni siquiera hubiera habido juicios contra ellos si lo hubieran delatado en las veces que tuvieron oportunidad.

Si la guerra había acabado y el mundo mágico estaba a salvo, era también gracias a Draco y su madre.

Y estaba por disculparse, realmente lo iba a hacer, de no ser porque una fuerte mano lo tomó del hombro y lo separo de Draco, al cual todavía tenía arrinconado contra la pared.

-Ohh, pero vaya, miren que realmente se siente una tensión muy alta aquí – exclamó de manera tranquila un hombre.

Harry lo conocía, era aquel pasante de medimagia que se encargaba de ayudar a Pomfrey en la enfermería. Aunque la verdad, no sabía nada más de él, usualmente, Harry no le prestaba mucha atención cuando terminaba ahí, solo sabía que era francés por el marcado acento que tenía y que todas las chicas parecían derretirse con él, pues, según ellas, ese tipo era "demasiado guapo y encantador".

Y Harry no podía negar eso último, el tipo era alto, de rasgos finamente perfilados, profundos ojos azules y cabello castaño que le caía grácilmente de un lado; además, los tatuajes que dejaba ver en su brazo cuando lo veían sin bata, le daba ese aire de "chico malo" que hacía que más de una persona fuera a la enfermería solamente para tener una excusa para hablarle.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Y fue de nuevo la voz de Draco lo que llamó la atención de Harry; el otro se había separado de la pared y ahora se encontraba al lado de un enojado Blaise, el cual no disimulaba en fulminarlo con la mirada.

Y de nuevo, los celos de Harry al ver cómo el otro defendía a Malfoy hicieron mella en él. ¿Enserio? ¿Qué acaso tenían que cuidar cada maldito movimiento de él y el rubio?

-Oye, empiézame a tratar con más respeto, _querido_, que a partir de ahora tendrás que llamarme profesor – lo demás no pudieron evitar la ligera sorpresa al ver cómo Draco interactuaba con el asistente de Pomfrey. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se conocían y se llevaban tan bien? Pues la manera en que el francés se le arrimó para decirle eso mientras le revolvía el cabello -_para malestar de Harry-_ no demostraba otra cosa.

Sin embargo, si hubo algo aún más notorio que eso, fueron las palabras dichas.

¡Profesor!

-¿Acaso usted es quien nos impartirá la clase? – preguntó Hermione, visiblemente interesada en lo dicho.

-Así es, su amada directora pensó que nadie mejor que un medimago para explicarles los temas vistos en clases, ya saben, sobre responsabilidad, métodos de cuidado y esas cosas- respondió simplemente, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta del salón – espero no haber sido algo demasiado decepcionante, señorita ¿Granger? Si no me equivoco.

-¿Nos enseñará responsabilidad alguien que llega casi veinte minutos tarde a su primera clase? – esta vez fue Pansy la que habló, satisfecha de hacer que el profesor hubiera quitado la atención de Hermione.

Por Dios, aún no empezaba la clase y la chica ya parecía lapa como con todos los demás maestros.

-Ohh, es verdad, disculpen la espera, chicos, pero la verdad me perdí un poco para llegar hasta acá; yo estudié en Dumstrang, no aquí, así que no estoy muy familiarizado con el castillo entero – dijo, mientras ponía sus cosas sobre el escritorio y les hacia una señal a los alumnos para tomar asiento – Pero primero déjenme presentarme formalmente; mi nombre es Felice Rosier, pasante de medimagia bajo el cargo de la excelsa Pomfrey, tengo 24 años y provengo de la legendaria y noble casa de los Rosier de Francia.

Hermione bufó discretamente ante lo último, genial, otro sangre pura orgulloso de su linaje.

-Oye, ¿dónde demonios estabas Theodore? – preguntó de manera discreta Draco, mirando cómo el otro llegaba apurado y se metía al salón evitando ser notado – de no ser porque este idiota llegó tarde, no hubieras alcanzado a entrar a la clase – siguió, viendo cómo su amigo tomaba asiento junto a Goyle, justo al lado de la banca para dos personas en las que él y Blaise se sentaron juntos.

Y Pansy había decidido sentarse detrás de Goyle, junto con una Luna que prácticamente la arrastró con ella.

-Lo siento, me entretuve en la biblioteca con un libro y perdí la noción del tiempo. – dijo simplemente, acomodándose en el asiento y empezando a sacar un pergamino de sus cosas.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que nadie más aparte de Blaise sabía que eso no era cierto.

Pues Theo estuvo ocupado rondando los dormitorios de los puff, y aprovechó el momento en que los imbéciles que atacaron a Pansy salieron a perder el tiempo, para aplicarles un confundus y dedicarse a realizar la segunda parte de su plan.

-Bueno, igual no te pierdes de nada, Rosier es quien nos dará la clase – señaló Draco, haciendo que Theo levantara una ceja de manera extrañada. Ya lo había visto algunas veces en la enfermería y durante eventos de alta alcurnia.

Draco ya conocía a Rosier desde antes de que este llegara a Hogwarts ese año, pues en varias ocasiones habían coincidido en algunos de los eventos de alta alcurnia de los sagrados 28; además, al provenir de Francia al igual que los Black, Narcissa siempre lo jalaba con ellos durante esos eventos, ahí fue donde Felice, de tan solo 12 años en ese entonces, conoció a un pequeño Draco de 5 años, el cual miraba a todas partes mientras se negaba a soltar la mano de su madre.

Desde ahí, el francés quedó prendado del rubio, le parecía encantador ese niño bonito, miedoso y testarudo; y mientras fueron creciendo, desarrolló una especie de cariño fraternal hacia el menor.

De ahí su trato tan meloso y molesto hacia el inglés.

-¿Acaso eso se puede hacer?

-Bueno si ya antes mandaron a un idiota mastodonte a darnos clases, no debería de sorprenderte tanto que McGonagall haga esto – y Pansy solo se regocijó al ver la mirada molesta que Potter y Longbotton le dirigieron al escuchar también su comentario. Estos se habían sentado justo detrás de Draco y Blaise. Mientras que Granger había arrastrado a su novio con ella justo hasta adelante.

Lamebotas odiosa.

-Chicos, antes de que empiecen una nueva pelea, quiero empezar a dar la clase; fuera de mi aula pueden ser todo lo groseros, agresivos y maleducados que quieran, pero aquí respetan la clase y mi autoridad, ¿les quedó claro? – y no hacía falta tener más de dos de frente para darse cuenta de que eso fue dirigido hacia Draco y Potter.

Joder, que, de no ser él el maestro, le hubiera quitado de encima a Draco a ese idiota que lo arrinconó contra la pared a base de crucios.

-Así que, empecemos con la primera actividad – apuró, antes de darle tiempo a los otros a responder nada – voy a pasar de uno por uno, me dirán su nombre, y la primera cosa que se les venga a la mente al escuchar la palabra "sexo".

Vaya, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaron.

Y Ron, maldiciendo a su novia y la manía de ella por sentarse hasta adelante y arrastrarlo con él, solo pudo empezar a boquear nervioso ante la mirada de los demás.

-Yo me llamo Ron Weasley, y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es, amm… ¿compromiso? – dijo pesadamente, viendo la mirada que su novia le estaba mandando. Joder, y el hecho de que todos se hubieran dado cuenta de la amenaza muda de Hermione y se hubieran empezado a reír, no ayudaba a que el color de su cara dejara de ser tan rojo.

-Buen intento, señor Weasley, pero a la siguiente, por favor siga las instrucciones y no se deje guiar por su compañera de pupitre – respondió Felice, dándose cuenta de que su teoría era acertada y esa chica era la novia del muchacho.

Pues joder, solo una novia era capaz de intimidar de esa manera cuando de sexo se trataba.

Hermione, indignada y avergonzada por lo dicho del profesor, decidió hacer lo mismo y acabar de una vez con eso – Me llamo Hermione Granger, y lo que se me viene a la mente es "responsabilidad" – respondió, ignorando el sonido de arcada de alguno de sus estúpidos compañeros.

Inmaduros.

-Perfecto – dijo Felice, mientras tomaba su varita y lanzaba una luz roja para señalar al siguiente alumno – usted sigue.

Seamus no evitó rodar los ojos al tener que hacer eso.

-Me llamo Seamus Finnigan y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es… - No pudo evitar gruñir de vergüenza cuando al fondo Goyle, fingiendo un ataque de tos, gritó "ladillas" provocando que todos los demás alumnos estallaran de risa. Claro, menos los de Gryffindor, estos intentaron ser un poco más sutiles al intentar evitar reír. - ¡Argg, no sé ¿madurez?!

Gritó enojado, volteando hacia atrás y levantándole a Goyle el dedo de en medio.

Joder, tenían que admitir que sí había sido gracioso.

Y así, uno a uno fueron pasando, hasta que llegó el turno de los alumnos que decidieron sentarse en las filas de atrás.

-Yo me llamo Gregory Goyle y lo que se me viene a la mente es "intimidad" – ya ni siquiera se preocupó por pensar en lago, solo repitió lo que Theo le sugirió.

-Bien, bonito concepto – felicitó Felice, ante la cara hastiada de los Slytherin – sigues, Theodore.

-Bueno, como ya lo dijiste, me llamo Theodore Nott – dijo aburrido, teniendo que dejar de lado la lectura que traía en la manos – y lo que pienso es "discreción" – respondió, pensando en todas las veces que él ha tenido que ser muy cauteloso para tener sexo con otros chicos, pues al contrario de Draco, a él le iban _exclusivamente_ los hombres; y no podía arriesgarse a que se supiera y corriera la voz entre su familia.

-Bien, tienes razón, la discreción es algo muy importante, más en ciertos círculos – concordó el mayor, intuyendo hacia donde iban los pensamientos del chico.

Interesante.

-El que sigue, ohh, mira, pero si es la linda Parkinson – continuó divertido, mientras señalaba a la morena con la luz de su varita. – Vamos, querida, dinos lo que piensas – Pansy no pudo evitar chillar de vergüenza ante la mirada burlona de los demás y la risita arrogante de su estúpido maestro; pues, al igual que con Draco, ese tipo la conocía de toda la vida ya que ella siempre se la pasó pegada al rubio durante las fiestas en su infancia, así que también disfrutaba molestándola a ella – Me llamo Pansy Parkinson, y lo que se me ocurre es "placer".

Fin, ya lo había dicho, ella no iba a fingir una mojigatez que no sentía.

-Bien. Al fin alguien está siendo un poco más honesto. – dijo entre risas el maestro, divertido al ver la convivencia de Draco y sus amigos. – sigues, señorita.

Señaló a Luna, la cual veía de manera amable los refunfuños de Pansy al lado de ella.

-Yo me llamo Luna Lovegood, y lo primero que se me ocurre es "amor" – dijo de manera dulce, sacándole a más de uno un suspiro en la sala. Y Felice hizo una nota mental al notar como Pansy se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras de su compañera.

-Qué lindas palabras, Luna – dijo el francés, ansioso por los que seguían, ya solo faltaban las dos mesas de la esquina. – El siguiente.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Blaise Zabini y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es "diversión" – dijo coqueto, lanzándole un beso a Draco el cual solo rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña obscena.

Felice no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante eso. Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de manera enojada ante eso.

-Bien, me alegra que seas así de abierto con nosotros, Blaise – aplaudió el mayor, con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Draco. Este solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos mientras esperaba cualquier comentario estúpido del medimago – así que dinos, Draco ¿Puedes ser así _de abierto_ para tu buen profesor?

Unos no pudieron evitar pasar saliva incómodos ante la clara insinuación del maestro. Claro, que la mayoría no sabía que prácticamente ellos se conocían desde siempre y así se llevaban, así que era fácil prestarse para malas interpretaciones sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su profesor con el príncipe de Slytherin.

Y uno de ellos fue Harry, el cual crujió de manera enojada los dientes al lado de un incómodo Neville que esperaba que no fuera a reventarse algo debido a la mala vibra que sentía de su compañero de pupitre.

Joder, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido, podría haber alcanzado a sentarse con Luna.

Y Draco, él solo sentía un pequeño tic en la ceja y las inmensas ganas de meterle la molesta varita con la que lo señalaba por el trasero. Jodido idiota, ¿qué acaso no razonaba sus palabras antes de hablar?

No, estaba seguro que sí lo hacía, y eso solo lo dijo para fastidiarlo.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy – dijo orgulloso, negándose a mostrar su vergüenza ante el idiota aquel y poniendo una expresión de maldad pura, lo cual solo despertó el interés del mayor; Draco jamás se quedaba callado cuando empezaba a molestarlo, y era algo que, francamente, extrañaba– y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es tu hermana.

¡Pam! Para que aprendiera a no meterse con él.

Y la reacción de todos ante esto fue la más pura sorpresa y diversión.

Carajo, que _sí se merecía_ una cerveza por eso.

Felice, bueno, él intentaba francamente ocultar la risa divertida ante lo dicho por la pequeña rata rubia esa; joder, seguro su hermana Adelinne pegaría el grito en el cielo cuando le contara en la cena de navidad esto.

Pero era el maestro, _tenía_ que actuar con mayor seriedad, sino pensarían que tenía preferencias con el rubio.

Así que, en vez de chocar los cinco con él por tan buena respuesta, solo lo miró feo y le indicó que se sentara.

-El que sigue – dijo carraspeando, señalando con su varita al siguiente, el cual, si no recordaba mal, era Harry Potter, el idiota que estaba molestando a Draco temprano.

-Yo me llamo Harry – dijo con dificultad, intentando aguantar la risa que no lo abandonaba. Y estuvo a punto de decir alguna estupidez genérica como "afecto" o "confianza" u otra pavada así; pero de repente, esa vena sádica y malvada que solo salía a relucir cuando del rubio se trataba, brotó en él, dándole la idea para empezar a vengarse de Draco por lo que le hizo ayer en choza. -Y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es el baño de prefectos.

¡Hijo de perra!

Draco no se contuvo para voltear enojado y encontrarse con la sonrisa prepotente y burlona en la estúpidamente atractiva cara del otro.

Y rogaba a quien fuera, que no se hubiera sonrojado por lo caliente que sentía la cara.

Y estuvo a punto de saltar de su silla para dejarle al otro un bonito maquillaje morado en el rostro, de no haber caído en cuenta de que eso solo lo delataría.

Maldito Potter, ya se encargaría de él más tarde.

-Uff, vaya, eso sí que fue honesto – dijo con un silbido el francés, divertido y extrañado por la risa engreída del moreno y la reacción contradictoria de Draco.

Ahora quizás entendía por qué sintió tan tenso el ambiente cuando separó a los dos muchachos en el pasillo. El venía de Dumstrang, una escuela en su mayoría de puros hombres, así que estaba más que acostumbrado a que los chicos arreglaran sus problemas a golpes, vamos, que eran machos, así funcionaban la mayoría del tiempo; pero eso no era simple tensión por una pelea, claro que no, lo que sintió fue clara y potente tensión sexual.

¿Acaso esos dos tenían algo? Mmm, eso sería interesante de averiguar.

Sin embargo, tenía que controlar los vítores y chiflidos que se habían apoderado del salón, así que con un carraspeo, silenció a todos y señaló al último alumno, el cual dejó de reír para mirarlo con visible incomodidad.

-Bueno, yo soy Neville Longbotton y lo que se me viene a la mente es "romance" – dijo de manera apresurada, intentando ignorar los abucheos de los demás que esperaban algo igual de divertido y picante que los dos que pasaron antes de él.

Y de nuevo, Neville maldecía el no haberse sentado con Luna.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Potter con eso de los baños, Draco? – El rubio no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la nuca al sentir el aliento de Zabini tan cerca de su oído. Maldición, que él era muy sensible en esa zona y el otro parecía ni inmutarse por eso.

Y Harry gruñó detrás de ellos al ver la reacción de Draco, no pudo escuchar nada, solo vio como el imbécil italiano le susurraba cosas demasiado cerca a Draco.

-¿Yo qué rayos voy a saber, Blaise? No soy su novio ni su nana – renegó, intentado modular su tono por el nerviosismo de _sí saber_ a lo que Potter se refería.

Maldición, ¿Enserio eso fue necesario?

Malfoy no sabía de qué iba Potter; estaba seguro de que Potter no diría nada sobre los acontecimientos en los baños, joder, que es estúpido Gryffindor era demasiado honorable y sabía que eso no había sido culpa de Draco, sino suya; así que no, el rubio podía respirar tranquilo por eso.

Lo que sí no se esperaba, era se tipo de ¿comentarios, insinuaciones? De parte del otro.

Conocía a Harry, tanto como el otro lo conocía a él, joder, que casi ocho años de mutuo odio y rencillas les había enseñado qué tipo de cosas esperar del otro y cómo actuar ante estas.

Pero esto era nuevo, usualmente entre ellos jamás habían llegado a usar cosas de índole sexual, así que no estaba muy seguro de lo que planeaba Potter al molestarlo con eso, o si planeaba seguir haciéndolo con ese tipo de rumbo en sus provocaciones. Y lo peor de todo, es que Draco no sabía bien cómo debía de responder a eso.

Vamos, que la última vez que le siguió el juego a alguien en ese tipo de cosas, terminó chupándosela a Theodore detrás de los vestidores.

Tragó saliva ante ese pensamiento, pues, la imagen de él chupándosela a Harry había resultado demasiado provocadora para su gusto.

-Bueno, yo lo decía por el hecho de que tú sueles pasearte de vez en cuando por esos baños para ir a platicar con la loca de Myrtle – Draco sabía que él mismo había empezado a cavar su tumba cuando divisó el brillo de curiosa malicia en los ojos del otro – jamás sugerí nada sobre ser su novio, dulzura.

Y para dar más énfasis a lo mucho que disfrutaba en molestar a Draco, empezó a usar los mismos motes que Pansy usaba cuando quería fastidiar al rubio.

-Cierra la maldita boca, Blaise – si algo había aprendido durante la guerra, era a retirarse cuando sabías que no podrías ganar una batalla – no sé, no tengo idea de lo que el idiota quiso decir con eso.

-¿Crees que vaya ahí a follar?- enserio era asombrosa la habilidad de Blaise para decir esas cosas tan sexosas con esa mirada de total indiferencia. Pero sabía que Draco conocía más de lo que decía, y él no solía quedarse con la duda de nada.

-¡¿Y yo cómo rayos voy a saber eso, Blaise?! – suficiente, él ya no podía seguir con eso. Usualmente, nunca, jamás, estallaba de esa manera ante nadie, solo con Potter, pero es que el imbécil realmente lograba alterarle los nervios, pero es que ese día había tenido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Y la mirada sorprendida del resto de los alumnos no le ayudaba en nada.

-¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase? Señor Malfoy, Señor Zabini – Felice volteó con una ceja alzada, interrumpiendo lo que estaba anotando en el pizarrón para voltear al ver a Draco, el cual estaba visiblemente alterado y avergonzado.

-No, profesor, le suplico que nos disculpe, solamente fue una pequeña platica retroalimentativa – respondió el moreno, poniendo una cara de total inocencia a la que Draco tuvo ganas de darle una patada.

-De acuerdo, solo les suplico que no distraigan al resto del salón, esto que estoy por decirles es importante.

Y así, el mayor dejó de lado su cara amable y dulce para ponerse totalmente serio, haciendo que los demás lo miraran con atención -_joder, el tipo sí que sabía imponer presencia cuando quería_\- y terminaba de escribir algo que solo logró descolocar en diferentes niveles a todos.

"Excitación sexual y atracción"

Vamos, que nada bueno podría salir si eso era el tema que Felice escribió en la pizarra.

-Bien, muchachos, como sabrán, para nadie es una verdadera sorpresa que, después de pasar a grados más avanzados en la escuela, pudieran haber experimentado ciertas, ¿cómo decirlo? Sensaciones y cambios en su cuerpo que antes no significaban algún problema – alzó la mano, deteniendo las palabras de protesta que los alumnos estuvieron por soltar cuando él empezó a hablar sobre algo que siempre solía incomodar a todo el mundo, _la pubertad_ -pero eso no es malo, simplemente que, al estar en un internado, no siempre podemos resolver ciertas dudas y sensaciones nuevas de la mejor manera posible.

-Dígaselo a Seamus – comentó maliciosa Pansy, ocasionando una risita general en el salón y que el otro solo se hundiera de manera desganada en su banca.

-Señorita Parkinson, usted parece demasiado emocionada con la clase, dígame, ¿hay alguna duda que tenga referente al tema que quiera compartir con la clase? Recuerden que este es un espacio seguro, y como confío en que todos ustedes son jóvenes responsables y maduros, y que todo lo comentado en clase se quedará en clase, ¿verdad?

Los demás solo voltearon la mirada de manera progresiva, vamos, eso había sido un golpe bajo, ahora _ninguno_ se sentiría a gusto molestando a sus compañeros con lo dicho ahí.

-No, no tengo nada que preguntar, señor – atacó la otra, empezando a revolver quien sabe qué cosas en su mochila.

-¿No, entonces supongo que usted debe de ser toda una experta en el tema, entonces? – wow, no sabían si sentir diversión o lástima por lo roja que se puso la cara de la Slytherin.

Sin embargo, Luna solo miraba curiosa como la otra se ponía demasiado nerviosa, y en un intento de ayudarla, levantó la mano, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que Pansy respirara aliviada.

Total, ella _sí tenía_ dudas, y estaba dispuesta a resolverlas.

-¿Qué significa el estar sintiendo ciertas sensaciones extrañas cuando estás con alguien a quien antes no solías ver como nada más que un… compañero? – se mordió la lengua de último minuto, no muy segura de decir "compañera".

Vamos, que ella siempre estuvo muy segura de sus emociones y deseos en cuanto a lo íntimo se tratara, sin embargo, no lograba darle un nombre al revoltijo que se formaba en su cabeza y su estómago _– y ciertas zonas más al sur_\- cada vez que tenía a la amiga de Draco cerca.

Y eso era nuevo, empezó cuando ella buscaba a Draco por el castillo, triste de escuchar todo lo que decían de él, y ella, no queriendo que el otro pensara que todos sentían lo mismo, decidió que su amistad no tenía que limitarse solamente al encierro en Malfoy Manor; así que un día a principio de año, lo divisó en una banca en los jardines con sus amigos, y simplemente se arrimó por detrás, plantándole un beso en la mejilla y charlando con él como si siempre se hubieran llevado de maravilla. Cosa que Draco respondió con una mirada de asombro y después una ligera sonrisa, haciéndole espacio a un lado para que sentara junto a él. Sin embargo, las cosas con Draco eran fáciles, con sus amigos fue un poco más difícil, pero al final Theo, Blaise y Greg empezaron a actuar de manera amable con ella y a responder sus saludos en los pasillos y en el comedor.

Pansy fue otra historia; quizás ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir toda la atención de Draco y por eso al principio parecía que Luna no le agradaba, pero con el tiempo, su actitud hacia ella empezó a cambiar, ya no eran los desplantes groseros de un principio, sino que se volvieron escuetos saludos cada vez que Luna llegaba; hasta que un día, un comentario especialmente gracioso de Luna relacionado a que Theo se vería muy bien con un collar de flores de Andalasia logró sacarle una carcajada a la sangre pura. Carcajada provocada por Luna. Y la rubia no supo identificar porqué se emocionó tanto al ver la sonrisa de la otra dirigida a ella.

Desde ahí, buscaba cualquier excusa para poder estar cerca de ella. Quiso pensar que era porque en realidad no tenía muchas amigas, pero sabía que no se sentía igual cuando estaba con Hermione u otras chicas. No, esa sensación de vértigo y calor solo se la provocaba Pansy.

-Bueno, me alegra ver que estás dispuesta a participar en la dinámica – se alegró Felice, pensando que quizás esa clase no sería un pérdida de tiempo como todos, _hasta él_, pensaron en un principio – Quizás y lo que sientes, es que, al ya no ver a esa persona como solo un compañero sino como algo más, especial, es una especie de confusión por el cambio, usualmente cuando nos empieza a atraer alguien, es desde un principio, ya sabes, de manera física, pero el que no lo hubieras sentido antes sino hasta ahora, no es malo, simplemente significa que encontraste algo de esa persona que te gusta y te atrae, algo que no habías notado antes.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que me gusta esa persona? – todos, enserio, todos estaban demasiado interesados por las palabras de Luna, vamos, que no se esperaban una pregunta así de la chica, y la verdad, todos tenía curiosidad por averiguar de quién hablaba la chica.

Especialmente Pansy.

-Puede ser, usualmente la amistad no nos confunde demasiado, así que sí, quizás sí te está empezando a gustar esa persona, pero claro, debes de llevar las cosas con calma, más adelante me encargaré de explicarles todos los tipos de precauciones que deben de conocer. – finalizó el otro, tomando la botella de agua que tenía en su escritorio y dándole un ligero trago mientras le sonreía amablemente a Luna.

Y tras esto, la chica se sentó más animada, haciendo que su compañera la mirara de manera rara.

-Bien, muchachos ¿alguien más quiere preguntar algo? – continuó, alentando a los chicos a participar, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada, así que mejor prosiguió a continuar con su clase. -Bueno, como decía, empezaron experimentado ciertas sensaciones y cambios en su cuerpo, no es para que se pongan incómodos – río, al ver las caras fastidiadas de los demás. Al ser medimago, tenía cierta facilidad y fluidez para hablar de estos temas, pues tenían que aprender a perder la vergüenza ante el cuerpo y sus funcionamientos – La pubertad es una época maravillosa, es donde solemos conocer el erotismo y el placer que nuestros cuerpos pueden proporcionar.

Joder, Draco no podía sentirme más incómodo con esto ¿Enserio el tipo que lo conocía desde crio y que le llevaba dulces cada vez venía de Francia cuando eran más jóvenes estaba hablándoles de erotismo?

Juraba que iba a vomitar.

Y estaba a punto de desconectarse de la clase y empezar a recitar una tonada tonta en su cabeza para soportar la siguiente hora, de no ser porque el idiota que estaba sentado detrás de él abrió la boca para preguntar, precisamente a él, la cosa más tonta y sinvergüenza del mundo.

-Oye, Draco ¿Te estás excitando con la plática? – preguntó la voz burlona de Potter detrás de él.

Muchas veces antes Draco había querido romperle la cara a Potter, mucho más por atreverse a preguntarle semejante cosa a él, y su vergüenza aumentó, cuando a su lado, Blaise volteó a verlo con una ceja levemente alzada, como esperando la respuesta a eso.

-Cierra tu maldita boca, cara rajada – gruñó, negándose a darle la satisfacción de verlo enojado.

Blaise solo soltó una risita al ver el estado de su amigo.

¿Ahora que se traían esos dos?

Y Harry, bueno, él había llegado a la conclusión de que con golpes no lograría solucionar nada, llevaba ocho años de prueba para constatar, sin embargo, pensó que, quizás, una manera de darle a Draco una cucharada de su propia medicina era molestándolo con este tipo de temas, pues estaba seguro de que el rubio tenía tan grabada la escena de los baños como él, y lo mejor de todo, es que Harry podía decir cualquier cosa y Draco no podría responder por miedo a evidenciarse.

¿Era cruel? Quizás sí, pero la verdad, el haber convivido con Draco por toda su adolescencia le había enseñado a no tener piedad con él.

Así que solo le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia a Neville, el cual solo sonrió divertido al ver lo que su amigo hacía, preguntándose qué más estaba dispuesto a hacer su amigo para molestar a Draco.

-Y con esto, llega algo que todos conocemos pero que no solemos admitir o platicar: la masturbación. – Diablos, tras oír eso, y con la nueva maña que tal parece Potter había desarrollado por molestarlo con ese tipo de cosas, Draco supo que sería una clase muy larga.

-¿Oye Draco, te masturbas? Y no me vayas a decir que no, porque yo mismo he visto cómo te pajeabas en la clase de Snape cuando pensabas que nadie más te veía. -Esta vez, Blaise tuvo que fingir un ataque de tos para disimular su risa; y al ver cómo Theo trastabillaba con su pluma al escribir algo y volteaba a verlo discretamente preguntándose si había escuchado bien, Draco solo puedo limitarse a rechinar lo dientes con furia.

-La puta que te parió, Potter – no, definitivamente Draco no se dejaría vencer por los infantiles intentos de Potter para hacerlo perder los estribos. No le daría la satisfacción.

-Oye, yo no me meto con tu madre – respondió Harry, divertido al ver el color rojo en las orejas de Draco, y ahora con la atención de Neville, Blaise y Theo, se decidió a alzar un poco más el volumen de su voz, pero cuidando que el profesor no los fuera a escuchar. Nunca se había sentido más feliz de estar en las butacas de atrás. - ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? ¿No te masturbaste hoy?

Theo no sabía de qué rayos iba todo eso, solo pudo constatar, por la mirada divertida y la señal de Zabini de que no estaba pasando nada que requiriera de su intervención, que era solo otro de esos momentos en que su idiota amigo y el idiota de Potter se comportaban más idiotas de lo normal cuando se molestaban en clases.

Y todos sabían, que lo mejor en esos casos era no meterse si no querían ser arrastrados por las peleas absurdas de esos dos.

Bueno, al menos parecía que el mal momento antes de la clase ya había sido olvidado.

Así que hizo lo mismo que su buen amigo Zabini, solo agudizó el oído y se dispuso a divertirse con las reacciones de Draco.

-¿Tanto te preocupa? ¿Quieres jalarme la pija o que, Potty? – eso último ya no había sido del agrado de Harry, pero suponía que no podía estar demasiado rato sin que el otro comenzara a atacar.

Pero a sus tres espectadores no pareció importarles, pues solo se limitaron a sonreír burlones.

Bien, el fuego cruzado había empezado.

-¿Acaso tienes esa fantasía conmigo, Draco? – murmuró lo suficientemente alto el otro, fingiendo un tono escandalizado - ¿Fantaseas conmigo cuando te sientes solito en la ducha?

Esta vez había sonado un poco más alto de lo normal, haciendo que Pansy y Luna escucharan extrañadas solo las últimas palabras dichas por Potter.

-Yo no pienso en ti en la ducha, bastardo – Draco estaba a nada de brincarle encima al otro y de enterrarle sus horribles gafas en el trasero, sin embargo, la voz molesta de Felice detuvo todos sus intentos asesinos.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿acaso es de nuestro interés las cosas que usted haga en la ducha? – preguntó el francés, que, al igual que el resto de los compañeros, solo lograron escuchar la última frase dicha por Potter.

Y Draco maldecía de nuevo el hecho de que, al parecer, ese idiota siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya.

-¡Pero si fue el idiota de Potter el que empezó! – intentó defenderse, sin embargo, sabía que ese día nada estaba a su favor.

-¡Quien haya empezado! ¡Los dos compórtense! – dictó, haciéndoles ver que no estaba bromeando.

Por favor, el venía de Dumstrang, ¿acaso esos enanos pensaban que tendrían más carácter que él? Pobres ilusos.

-Estúpido Potter – murmuró, enojado al ver como Felice dejaba de lado su cara "malvada" para otra vez poner esa expresión risueña y sabihonda que hacía que todas las chicas, y algunos chicos, del salón no dejaran de suspirar.

Si tan solo conocieran a ese cretino cómo él lo hacía.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema – siguió el medimago, sentándose encima de su escritorio y meneando la botella de agua entre sus manos – les digo, no es nada malo el erotismo, la masturbación ni el sexo, por más que la sociedad siempre ha querido satanizar todo lo relacionado a lo sexual.

-Lo que sí les debo de recalcar, es que para todo hay tiempo y forma; así como hay personas que desde los 14, 15 años, han empezado con su vida sexual, hay otros que prefieren esperar al matrimonio; ninguna es mala, cada quien tiene ideologías y ritmos distintos. Pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta algo: cada acto que hagamos, lleva consigo una responsabilidad. He escuchado por ahí que los baños, los salones vacíos, los vestidores, bueno, para no hacerles largo el cuento ¡Cualquier lugar lo han estado usando para practicar actos sexuales!

Y todos, absolutamente todos, voltearon la mirada mientras carraspeaban o intentaban enfocar los ojos en cualquier cosa que no fuera la mirada del profesor. Y eso solo le indicó a Felice, que sí todos les rehuían, es porque todos en cierta medida habían sido participes de lo dicho.

-Pero deténganse a pensar un momento ¿En las prisas, la adrenalina y la excitación, han tenido el tiempo para detenerse y verificar que se protegieron adecuadamente? ¿Qué siquiera están usando hechizos de protección adecuados? ¿O que, en el peor de los casos, siquiera los usan? – dijo lo último, dándole una ligera reprimenda con la mirada a Seamus, el cual estaba pensando seriamente en oblivatear a todos. - ¿Están demasiado seguros de que no contrajeron alguna infección? O peor aún, quiero que todos reflexionen por un momento, ¿qué harían si de pronto se enteraran, saliendo de aquí, que serán padres por el hecho de no haberse cuidado adecuadamente? ¿Podrían con eso? No piensen en sus padres, en sus situaciones económicas o sociales, piensen en lo que tienen ustedes ¿Ustedes cuentan con dinero propio, casa propia, tiempo, madurez, y experiencia para ser padres? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo mucho que puede cambiar la vida en solo un momento de desliz?

El salón se sumió en un profundo silencio.

La verdad, debido a que, en su momento, Umbridge prohibió la educación sexual a sus alumnos, todos ellos tenían conocimiento en esos temas ya sea porque lo leyeron e investigaron por su cuenta; o por simples consejos de amigos y alumnos mayores. Pero, ciertamente, ¿qué tan seguros estaban de hacer las cosas bien?

Y hubiera sido un momento de reflexión, de pura y brillante iluminación espiritual. Guiando y abriéndole caminos nuevos a unos jóvenes que fueron obligados a crecer demasiado rápido.

De no ser porque Harry encontró una oportunidad brillante para joderle la existencia a Draco.

-Tss, oye, Draco – se levantó un poco de su asiento para acercarse a su compañero de adelante, el cual solo se tensó ante el llamado del idiota de atrás - ¿Estás embarazado, es por eso que estás de tan mal humor? Aunque, a decir verdad, no me molestaría que estuvieras esperando un hijo mío.

Y joder, que ninguno de los anteriores espectadores que habían tenido antes, dígase el resto de los Slytherins junto con Luna y Neville, pudieron mantener la expresión seria y reflexiva que la anterior platica había provocado en ellos.

A su modo, cada uno intentaba aguantar la risa para no llamar la atención de su maestro, el cual empezó a anotar en el pizarrón la cantidad de dinero que más o menos se gastaba en un bebé durante el primer año.

-Pon tu varita en tu silla y clávatela en el culo, Potter – contestó como pudo, a punto de un colapso nervioso ante el ataque del otro hacia él y su _muy ignorada situación __**de hombre**_ – por si eres más ciego de lo que aparentas, o más idiota de lo que sabíamos, soy un hombre, jodido simio infeliz.

Harry estaba absolutamente satisfecho al ver cómo el otro apretaba el pergamino en su mano de manera compulsiva. Enserio ¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar Draco antes de saltarle encima con la intención de golpearlo? Realmente estaba sintiéndose curioso por tentar los niveles de autocontrol que el otro pudiera tener.

Joder, ahora entendía porque Draco se la pasaba molestando a los demás todo el tiempo, era demasiado divertido.

-Oye, no digas tantas groserías, te ves muy vulgar – siguió picando, atento ante cualquier hechizo zancadilla que el otro pudiera arrojarle – además, no me parece adecuado que el pequeño Harry o Harrieta que llevas en tu interior aprenda ese tipo de vocabulario ¿Qué dirá la gente de nosotros? – fingió lo último con un exagerado además de escándalo, mientras llevaba su palma abierta hacia su boca. – Además, yo recuerdo perfectamente que la otra noche me estabas gritando que te hiciera un hijo mientras te tenía doblado sobre el… ¡Arrg, joder! – no pudo terminar con su diatriba de estupideces, pues, aprovechando que el maestro seguía volteado y su enorme habilidad de jugador de quidditch; se giró rápidamente y le dio una certera patada en la espinilla al otro.

¡¿Pequeño Harry?! ¡Primero se atrevía a poner su hombría en juego y ahora se atrevía a sugerir que él le pondría ese nombre tan idiota?!

-Dirán que debe ser muy triste que un niño crezca solo, porque definitivamente terminaré en Azkaban después de asesinarte – Lo iba a matar, Draco juraba que, en cuanto salieran de ahí, asesinaría vil y despiadadamente al otro con sus propias manos.

-Esas son palabras muy duras, no deberíamos de dar ese ejemplo – dijo como pudo, mientras aún se sobaba el pie donde fue depositado el golpe. No importaba, había valido la pena.

Y un oscuro resquicio en el fondo de su mente, ahí de dónde provienen las ideas más malas, y, por ende, divertidas, le susurró.

¿Sería Draco así de violento en la cama?

De pronto, se vio demasiado tentado por la idea de Draco mordiéndolo, arañándolo y jalándole en cabello.

Cojones, no, tenía que dejar de pensar en esos escenarios si no quería terminar con una vergonzosa erección que lo delatara a media clase llena de Slytherins.

No, hasta él tenía un límite para la humillación.

-Mira, Potter, si no quieres que te lance un crucio directo a las pelotas, más te vale que te calles de una maldita vez – dijo de manera fría, haciendo que Harry sintiera un terror por la columna vertebral al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos en dirección de proteger su entre pierna, joder, que enserio, creía a Draco capaz de hacerle ese tipo de daño. De nuevo.

Pero, aún con todo el miedo que se le instaló en las pelotas, él era un Gryffindor, y no se daban por vencidos ni retrocedían por miedo hasta que hubieran visto su cometido finalizado.

Y ese era, hacer que Draco perdiera los estribos en la clase.

-Estás demasiado enajenado con mis bolas, _pastelito _– Harry casi lanza una arcada ante el estúpido mote - ¿Acaso tienes algún fetiche con ellas? Ehh dime, ¿tienes alguna fijación con la boca y esas cosas? Porque déjame decirte que, si tienes alguna obsesión por eso, yo me encargaré de hacerte sentir bien, que no se diga que Harry Potter no es alguien que se preocupa por sus pastelitos – _Ojalá que sí_, pensó Harry, dándose cuenta de que tenía una mina de oro a su alcance.

Y mierda, que él era un adolescente como cualquiera, y deseaba una mamada de Draco con una intensidad casi escalofriante.

Basta, la última risotada mal disimulada de sus estúpidos compañeros hizo que Draco estuviera a punto de encajarle la mano por la garganta, hasta alcanzar su pene y sacárselo por la boca; pero tuvo una mejor idea de último momento.

-¿Igual de bien que a Chang o la Weasley? – soltó malicioso, satisfecho al escuchar el carraspeo molesto de Potter detrás suyo. ¿Eso no le pareció divertido? Que se jodiera – Porque, de ser ese el caso, entonces yo también preferiría un Hupplepuff, o, en el mejor de los casos, empezaría a invitar a Dean Thomas a los vestuarios del equipo de Slytherin– el crujir de la pluma de Potter y el "Uhh, eso dolió" que soltó alguno de sus compañeros en voz baja mientras reían, fueron el suficiente incentivo que Draco necesitaba para sonreír presuntuoso.

Y Harry estuvo a punto de perder la pelea que él mismo había empezado para plantarle un certero puñetazo en la cara al otro, de no ser porque el imbécil de su profesor alzo de repente la voz, invocando un enorme baúl que logró captar la atención de todos.

¿Qué tanto había dicho el otro mientras lo ignoraban por estar discutiendo?

-Bueno, muchachos, en post de que aprendan la responsabilidad de cuidar de otro ser, implementaremos una dinámica bastante conocida pero no por eso menos entretenida y educativa – Draco solo rogaba que no fuera algo estúpido, su límite diario para aguantar idiotas había llegado a su fin.

Pero él sabía, desde hace años, que a quien sea que estuviera controlándolo todo, le gustaba ver al rubio sufrir; Así que no le sorprendió tanto que, de ese horrendo baúl, empezaran a levitar hacia cada banca, unos sacos del tamaño de almohadas que parecían estar llenos de hierbas y semillas.

¿Ahora también les iba a dejar mierdas de herbología?

-Bueno, por sus caras, puedo notar que no están muy sorprendidos por mis obsequios – dijo divertido, notando como todos miraban de manera extrañada los paquetes en sus butacas, Dios, estaba intentando aguantar la risa por lo que vendría a continuación. Estaba seguro de que más de uno querría hechizarlo después de eso – pero aguarden un momento, se pondrá mejor. – Y antes de dejar que los otros dijeran algo, pronunció unas palabras en latín y señaló con su varita hacia los demás, haciendo que varias motas de luz salieran en dirección a los sacos y se impregnaran en estos; para que, para sorpresa de todos, empezaran a cambiar de forma y tomaran la apariencia de unos muñecos en forma de bebés.

Ohh no, Draco ya imaginaba de qué iba todo eso. Joder, no, definitivamente él no participaría en lo que sea que tuviera que ver con esos horrendos muñecos. Y por la cara que puso Blaise a su lado, supo que no era el único en sentir asco ante la idea.

-Bueno, por sus caras, imagino que ya más o menos conocen la dinámica de lo que estamos a punto de hacer – y, al contrario de todas las sonrisas dulces, amables, coquetas y soñadoramente maliciosas, esta vez les dirigió una sonrisa maligna que no los hizo dudar ni un segundo de que, si aquel sujeto hubiese ido a Howgarts, seguramente hubiera sido un miembro honorario de Slytherin – estos pequeños retoños, están hechizados para tener que recibir cuidado, amor y atenciones adecuadas de sus padres en todo momento – siguió, imaginando la divertida estampa de ver a Draco con una cangurera por los pasillos del castillo mientras soltaba insultos a diestra y siniestra… Moría de ganas de ver algo así. Joder, seguramente Narcissa se divertiría mucho cuando le contara esto el fin de semana, ya que planeaba visitar a la mujer en su día libre – Y si no lo hacen, lo sabré, y créanme que me encargaré de reprobarlos y no permitir que se gradúen hasta que lo logren – Sí, estaba seguro de que en cuanto él saliera, los chicos arrumbarían a sus lindos costales de hierbas hechizados dentro de sus mochilas, hasta que llegaran a sus habitaciones y los aventaran por ahí… Él habría hecho eso en su momento, pero demonios, que nadie le preguntó si él quería perder su tiempo en dar esa clase (aunque no negaba que le estaba resultado bastante divertida) así que ni modo, ellos sufrirían lo que a él le saliera de los cojones ordenarles.

-¿Esto es enserio? Por si no sabías, estamos demasiado ocupados con los entrenamientos y los EXTASIS – alegó Ron, el cual solo se la pasó nervioso y aterrado desde que la plática de los bebés empezó hace casi media hora, claro, él no había podido escuchar nada ni divertirse con los de atrás ya que estaba atado al frente con su novia, pero carajo, que por mucho que quisiera a Hermione, la mirada soñadora y responsable de ella ante el asunto de "multiplicarse" lo estaba asustando.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo creo que este es el mejor momento para esto, así sabrán en carne propia lo complicado de un hijo en la adolescencia; y pensarán mejor sus decisiones al momento de usar los baños y salones para algo más que sus fines estrictos. – sentenció, recordando de manera añorante todas las veces que él mismo usó los baños de Dumstrang como hotel de lujo.

Qué tiempos.

-Pero aquí ni siquiera somos un numero parejo de chicos y chicas, no tiene sentido esto – agregó Pansy, más por estar en contra del otro que por el hecho de que enserio le preocupara eso. Total, ella ya sabía que terminaría emparejándose con Draco para ese estúpido proyecto, cosas que requieran parejas de chico y chica siempre las hacían juntos.

Aunque le divirtió un poco la idea e imaginarlos discutir el nombre del estorbo ese, pues los Parkinson solían nombrar a sus hijos con nombres de flores y plantas; y Draco estaba firmemente adherido a la tradición de los Black de nombrarlos como constelaciones.

-¿Y eso porqué sería un problema? – respondió el otro, con una mirada de diversión en sus ojos - ¿Acaso no conoces las familias homoparentales? Yo nunca dije que se formarían parejas o algo así; el compañero con el que estén sentados será su pareja para esto, así que felicidades, cada uno de ustedes, junto a su compañero y su adorable bebé, serán una familia hasta el fin de curso.

Y tras esto, los reclamos inundaron el salón.

Sin embargo, Harry parecía en una especie de paraíso con esto, no por el bebé, claro, pensaba aventarle toda la pelota sobre cuidarlo a Neville; sino por el hecho de que había encontrado otro tema para molestar a Draco.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, Draco – gimoteó falsamente, volviendo a captar la atención de su anterior público sin que su profesor se diera cuenta por estar ultimando detalles con varios alumnos que se habían parado de sus lugares para acercarse a él, enserio que nadie quería reprobar una materia en este punto. – Creí que lo nuestro era algo especial, y ahora resulta que tienes un hijo con otro – Si Draco pensaba que se había librado de las palabras estúpidas de Potter, se había equivocado totalmente. – Si hasta recuerdo que me entregaste tu virginidad y pureza, jurando que yo sería el único que podría tenerte estampado contra la pared mientras gemías que no importaba perder tu status de sangre pura con tal de tener al grandioso Harry Potter.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la vergüenza, la pena ajena y la risa de sus compañeros ante las estúpidas bromas de Potter hicieron que dejara de importarle otra cosa que romperle la nariz al idiota aquel.

Así que, antes de que Blaise pudiera detener el actuar de su idiota y enojado mejor amigo, Draco saltó sobre la mesa y se aventó hacia un sorprendido Harry, el cual solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos instintivamente ante el primer golpe recibido directo en su mejilla.

-¡Te voy a matar, cuatro ojos cerebro de estiercol! – siguió vociferando el otro, mientras se dedicaba a rodar por el salón con un Harry que, después del golpe inicial, le había empezado a sacar batalla, lanzado cuanto golpe e insulto se les ocurriera. Al parecer, necesitaban llegar a los golpes para desahogar toda la tensión que habían acumulado desde ayer.

-¡Habla por ti, cretino de mierda! – gruñó Harry, limpiándose la sangre que un golpe del otro logró sacarle del labio y lanzando otro puñetazo directo a su estómago - ¡Maldita rata pálida arrogante y pretensiosa!

Y antes de que más golpes e insultos fueran lanzados, para decepción de sus compañeros, que ya habían escogido bando e incluso creado apuestas sobre quién ganaría, Felice los tomó a cada uno del cuello de su uniforme y con una fuerza impresionante les había apretado los músculos esplanio y angular junto con los nervios de esa zona, provocándoles un grito de dolor y haciendo que dejaran de forcejear para soltarse.

Por Dios, era médico y graduado de Dumstrang, _él sabía_ cómo inmovilizar gente con una sola mano.

-¡Ustedes dos, compórtense de una vez, que parecen críos de cinco años! – les gritó, mientras obligaba a cada uno a dirigirse a su asiento -¡Y como veo que no son capaces de actuar de manera civilizada uno con el otro, felicidades, acaban de ganarse el cambiar de pareja para el proyecto! – esto logró distraer a ambos de su guerra de miradas asesinas, temiendo lo que creían que el otro diría – Zabini y Longbotton, ustedes serán compañeros de trabajo a partir de ahora; Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy, como puedo ver que necesitan urgentemente una dosis de confraternización entre ustedes, felicidades, estarán trabajando juntos en mi clase en lo que resta del año ¡Y no quiero quejas! -Añadió, al ver venir una nueva retahíla de insultos y quejas.

-¡Esto no es justo, Potter empezó todo! ¡Es su culpa!

-¡Jódete, Malfoy, si fuiste tú el que me saltó encima como vil simio!

-¡Porque tú estabas diciendo puras estupideces!

-¡Cállense de una buena vez! – y Felice, harto de escuchar los gritos de esos dos mocosos, solo atinó a lanzarles el hechizo que seguramente más de algún profesor ha querido usar cuando esos dos se ponían a discutir -¡Silencius!

Y tras lanzar el hechizo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, de pronto los gritos cambiaron por una mirada de incredulidad y enojo dirigida hacia él.

Ni modo, ellos se lo habían buscado.

-Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy, recuerden lo que charlamos aquí, sean responsables y no teman en venir a mí por cualquier duda que tengan, yo estaré en la enfermería todos los días. – como si no hubiera terminado de hechizar a dos alumnos, empezó a hablar de manera calmada mientras se dirigía al escritorio mientras tomaba su maletín y empezaba a guardar sus cosas, también desapareciendo el baúl de hace rato – Así que nos vemos aquí la siguiente semana, no olviden que deben de cuidar bien a sus bebés, están hechizados para tener las mismas necesidades de uno de verdad, y la siguiente semana evaluaré sus progresos y pondré calificaciones semanales conforme avance el ciclo; una calificación menor al 70% y automáticamente los reprobaré, así que hagan bien su trabajo. _¡Adieu!_ – se despidió enérgico y feliz, dirigiéndose velozmente a la puerta y saliendo despreocupadamente ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien más tuviera oportunidad de decir nada, un fuerte "¡Qué demonios!" de Felice se escuchó provenir desde fuera, así que, todos curiosos por saber qué había logrado que su profesor gritara, salieron corriendo del salón, ante la mirada maliciosa y burlesca de Nott y Zabini, los cuales se miraron triunfantes antes de recoger las mochilas que Draco, Pansy Y Greg dejaron en el salón con tal de salir deprisa a ver qué sucedía.

Y afuera todos lograron quedarse con la boca abierta, pues doblando el pasillo, el cual daba directo a los jardines, encima de un gran poste donde se alzaba la bandera de la escuela con los cuatro escudos, estaban amarrados, totalmente desnudos y con ronchas y pústulas saliendo de todo su cuerpo, dos chicos de Hupplepuff un año menores que ellos, a los cuales, cada que alguien intentaba acercarse, un hechizo repelente lo alejaba, mientras hacia que le salieran plumas por toda la cara si reincidía en ayudar a los dos chicos.

Y, por la mirada emocionada y alegre de Pansy, y las sonrisas de suficiencia de sus amigos, Draco pudo deducir fácilmente que esos eran los dos imbéciles que habían atacado a su amiga y que habían intentado hechizarlo varias veces desde las sombras.

Mira, que en ese momento recordaba lo mucho que apreciaba a sus amigos y lo orgulloso que lo hacían sentir.

-¡Que alguien los baje de ahí! – gritó Granger, mientras se acercaba enojada al límite donde empezaba la barrera repelente -¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?!

Draco no pudo evitar pensar en lo molesta que era la voz de Granger, si supiera que esos idiotas disfrutaban lanzando maldiciones peligrosas por la espalda, no se pondría así.

-Oye, ¿cómo rayos lograron hacer esto mientras estábamos en clase? – preguntó en voz baja Draco, acercándose más a sus dos amigos.

-Un pequeño soborno a Filtch, recuerda, a todos les gustan los galeones extra – contestó Theo, mientras se alzaba de hombros de manera falsamente modesta – Blaise se encargó de los hechizos de confusión cronometrados en la mañana, para que justo a esta hora cuando todos se empiezan a dirigir al comedor a cenar, se vieran este espectáculo en toda gloria – claro, esos jardines daban directo al comedor principal, absolutamente todos solían pasar por ahí en algún momento del día – hace un momento, estos idiotas, sin poder controlar sus movimientos, se desnudaron frente al árbol y con un hechizo dejado por mí hoy temprano, unas sogas mágicas los jalaron y los dejaron justo como ahora, y lo de las rochas y pústulas solo fue algo que se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, antes de dirigirme hacia esta ultima clase, por eso llegué tarde. Además, estaba arreglando unos ultimátums con Filtch, él se encargó de crear la barrera para que ni siquiera los profesores pudieran deshacerla de manera rápida.

Draco se alegraba enormemente de tenerlos de amigos y no de enemigos. Esos dos era brutales cuando los hacían enojar. Definitivamente, las bromas y venganzas del "estúpido y sobrevalorado trío dorado" quedaban como niñerías a comparación de la capacidad de la casa verde.

Y mientras veía a McGonagall, Pomfrey y Felice alegando frente a la barrera, intentado deshacerla y ayudar a los muchachos, Draco soltó una sonrisa de orgullo.

Nadie se metía con Slytherin y salía sin heridas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esto olía mal, joder, que esa broma era demasiado cruel, sin duda alguna había una especie de represalia o venganza detrás de ella, además, desde la guerra este tipo de actos habían disminuido considerablemente, pues la escuela se encontraba en una especie d etapa y trance de "paz y aceptación entre casas" así que eso lo volvía aún más extraño.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que Draco y sus amigos tenían algo que ver en esto; lo intuía por la muy bien disimulada mirada de diversión y regocijo en los ojos de Malfoy, puede que nadie más se diera cuenta, pero él que llevaba, literalmente, años cuidándose de esa mirada que nunca auguraba nada bueno para él ni los demás Griffyndor, podía darse cuenta de que algo tenían que ver en eso.

Sin embargo, no podía simplemente acusarlo y echarle bronca por eso como en antaño, no sin estar cien por ciento seguro de eso, porque, sin pruebas y sin estar absolutamente seguro de la participación y la razón de esto, solamente estaría perjudicando gravemente el comportamiento condicionado que el ministerio y la directora le habían impuesto a Draco y sus amigos, pues sabía que solamente buscaban una razón para perjudicar al otro y meterlo a Azkaban, y entre las normas estipuladas en este, el hechizar perjudicialmente a otros magos sin motivos de vida o muerte era una de las más importantes.

Así que eso lo hacía dudar, Draco era inteligente, no se arriesgaría a meterse en problemas.

Pero no estaba muy seguro del resto de sus amigos.

Así que, pensándolo mejor, lo confrontaría en privado, para exigirle explicaciones y ponerlo en su lugar de una buena vez.

Y joder, que justo antes de dirigirse a Draco para exigirle de manera discreta que quitara el maldito hechizo de una vez o le rompería la cara y lo expondría frente a todos, la mano de Luna lo detuvo.

La chica, que se había puesto a su lado, se dio cuenta de inmediato de la mirada de reproche mal disimulada dirigida a Draco y el rumbo que estaban tomando los pensamientos de Harry.

Y puede que tuviera algo de razón, pero, vamos, que hasta ella aceptaba que quizás los otros chicos se lo habían ganado.

-Harry, no creo que debas de reclamarle nada, estoy segura de que él no tiene nada que ver – dijo en voz baja, aprovechando las burlas del resto de alumnos a su alrededor – además, él, _ellos_ -refiriéndose también a los amigos del rubio – saben su posición ante las autoridades, no creo que sea conveniente que hagas juicios prematuros.

-Pero Luna, vamos, que tú y yo sabemos que esto tiene todo el sello de ellos – no quería aceptar eso, pero vamos, ¿quién más lo haría? – No por ser tus amigos debes de intentar protegerlos.

-¿Y si no los protegen sus amigos, quienes lo van a hacer? Snape ya no vive, y él era el único que se preocupaba por cómo se sentían los de Slytherin y lo que les pasaba – Harry no pudo evitar pasar saliva ante la mención del antiguo director, eran memorias demasiado dolorosas aún – Además, no sabes la razón por la cual ellos están colgados ahí arriba, vamos, que una cosa es una simple broma entre casas, y otra muy diferente es algo que claramente dice "venganza y advertencia"

No supo qué fue lo que extrañó más, si la manera en que Luna le decía eso, perdiendo su característico tono risueño y distraído que la acompañaba siempre, o la mirada de seriedad y mortificación que tenía.

¿Por qué Luna le estaba dando la sensación de estar de que quizás los chicos colgados se merecían eso?

¿Había algo que ella sabía y él no?

-En ese caso, ¿por qué se merecían esa venganza? ¿Y hacia quién va la advertencia? – preguntó, bajando cada vez más la voz, algo le decía que no debía permitir que alguien más los escuchara.

Luna estuvo a punto de dejar el tema zanjado, ella no creía en ese tipo de acciones y actos de odio; sin embargo, algo en su interior, que usualmente siempre se mantenía oculto, sentía cierta sensación de ¿Justicia, regocijo? Al ver que les mostraron a esos chicos, que atacar a Draco y sus amigos no era la mejor idea; pero, sobre todo, al ver la mirada aterrada que le dirigieron a Pansy cuando la vieron sonreír a unos metros, fielmente escoltada por sus amigos.

Le regocijaba el saber que no estaban solos, que aún podían defenderse, que no se dejarían rebajar por nadie.

Le gustaba ver a Pansy altanera, orgullosa, confiada e imponente; no nerviosa y en un estado permanente de guardia ante cualquier cosa. Y si era necesario, ella misma se encargaría de apoyar a los de Slytherin.

Pues para ella, no era una rencilla entre las tres casas contra Slytherin; era una rencilla de chicos enojados y equivocados contra chicos inocentes que fueron víctimas de sus circunstancias en la guerra.

Hicieron lo necesario para sobrevivir y velar por sus familias. Nadie puede culparlos de eso.

Su mismo padre acusó a Harry y sus amigos con los carroñeros para así poder recuperarla de su secuestro; ella sabía que se tomaron decisiones difíciles y crueles en la guerra. Y estaba segura que las pesadillas que sin duda los asaltaban a todos por las noches eran suficiente cobro.

Así que, sabiendo que quizás Harry comprendería mejor que nadie su postura ante esto; decidió contarle discretamente lo ocurrido en la lechucería, y todas las demás veces que se percató de que varios insultos y ataques eran dirigidos a ellos; sobre todo a Draco.

Y Harry, por primera vez desde la guerra, sintió un odio ferviente crecer en su interior. Rayos, sentía unas inmensas ganas de freír a base de crucios a todos los imbéciles que se atrevían a hacerle eso a Draco.

¿Culparlo de su desafortunado lugar en la guerra? ¿Seguirle diciendo mortífago cuando sabían que no había un profesor cerca para darse cuenta? ¿Culparlos de las cosas que Voldemort los obligó a hacer?

Sentía un tremendo asco al saber que todas esas personas lo veían a él como "su héroe"

Y carajo, que él mismo se echaría la culpa de eso si acaso llegaban a descubrir a los autores de tal espectáculo.

E iba a ir a hablar con Draco, hacerle saber que, aunque no apoyaba del todo sus acciones y las de sus amigos; tenía su apoyo y mano para ayudarlo a sobrellevar eso, que él no permitiría que siguieran haciéndole daño.

Sin embargo, esto se vio imposibilitado debido al alarido enojado de McGonagall, ordenándole a todos dirigirse a sus dormitorios y dando indicaciones de no salir hasta la hora de la cena y que todos se dirigirían al gran comedor por un camino alterno; así que, sin poder evitarlo, fue jalado por Ron y Hermione, que no notaron el tenso ambiente que se había instalado entre él y Luna, y lo dirigieron al salón donde se encontraban para recoger sus cosas y marcharse de ahí, perdiendo de vista a Draco y sus amigos, los cuales, al parecer, ya llevaban consigo sus cosas.

-Oye Harry, creo que te acaban de aventar todo el trabajo a ti – escuchó de repente la voz burlona de Ron junto con el ligero golpe en su hombro, y él, sin entender realmente a qué se refería el otro, solo atinó a dirigir su vista hacia donde su amigo le señalaba con la mano.

Y de repente, las ganas de patear al rubio volvieron.

Pues ahí, en la mesa donde se encontraba sentado junto con Neville, se encontraban dos bebés arrumbados descuidadamente; ¡Los imbéciles de Draco y Zabini se habían marchado campantemente dejándoselos a ellos!

¡¿Acaso ese idiota pensaba que él se encargaría de esa tortura él solo?!

¡Jamás!

Así que, resuelto a resolver eso, y siendo abandonado por el cobarde de Neville, que prefirió simplemente encogerse de hombros antes que encarar al italiano, y por sus amigos, que quería marcharse de una buena vez a su sala común y no seguir presenciando las peleas tontas de Harry y Draco; tomó camino hacia la dirección de las mazmorras, ignorando deliberadamente las ordenes de McGonagall. Total, no es la primera vez que lo hacía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Hey, detente ahí, Draco! – Por un momento, el susodicho respingó alarmado y tocó instintivamente su varita, dispuesto a reaccionar ante cualquier hechizo. Después, cayó en cuenta de que usualmente siempre lo atacaban a escondidas y por la espalda, _cobardes_, y no a todo pulmón como fue el grito que escuchó; y lo peor, es que solo había una persona que se atrevía a ir hasta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin a gritonearle como un vil lunático.

¿Acaso ese idiota iba a empezar a acosarlo como en sexto año? Porque eso fue acoso, por más que el otro lo negara.

Joder, que a veces hasta miedo le dio ir al baño temiendo que el idiota aquel fuera a saltarle en medio del retrete.

¡Já! Qué irónico era que terminaran peleando en un baño, al parecer, su teoría era cierta y no simple paranoia, ese bastardo lo acosaba hasta para cagar.

-¿Ahora qué demonios quieres, Potter? – sin embargo, estaba cansado, hambriento, con unas tremendas ganas de poder festejar abiertamente los acontecimientos del patio con sus amigos, ¿y por qué no? Tomar una relajante ducha con una buena paja incluida. Sí, definitivamente tenía excelentes planes para esa noche.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco? – dijo Theo, el cual se detuvo junto al resto de sus compañeros al ver cómo Potter había seguido hasta ahí a Draco.

¿Acaso estaba buscando pelea? Porque definitivamente no dejarían a Draco solo.

-Vayan adentro, yo me encargo de esto solo – por lo general, Draco no era de las personas estúpidamente valientes que dejaba de lado la protección de sus camaradas, era Slytherin, no Gryffindor; sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de que ahora no se trataba de una pelea o algo por el estilo, ya que notó, que sobresaliendo ridículamente de su mochila, se encontraba el estúpido bebé que Felice les había dado en clase, y que él y Blaise no se molestaron en regresar a recoger, que los estúpidos leones se encargaran de esa ridiculez.

Si Harry pensaba que Draco accedería a pasearse por el castillo con esa cosa, se equivocaba.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó, acercándose más al rubio, para total fastidio de Harry.

-Sí, adelante, no me hagan repetir las cosas, mejor arreglen el cuarto para cenar ahí, no me apetece ir al gran comedor, mejor que los elfos nos traigan la comida – dictó, y acto seguido, vio como los otros decían en voz baja la clave y se adentraban a su casa, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Potter a la que este solo respondió con un gruñido.

¿Acaso no sabían que Draco podía cuidarse solo?

-¿Y bien, Potty, en qué puedo servirte? – y para colmo, ese cretino se atrevía a llamarlo de esa ridícula forma mientras lo miraba con una notoria burla en su cara.

-Te has olvidado de algo en la clase – renegó, jalando su mochila y sacando al estúpido bebé tomándolo de una pierna.

Draco estaba bastante seguro de que esa _no era_ la manera en que debería de sujetarlo.

-No lo olvidé, simplemente decidí que te dejaré todo el trabajo a ti; total, móntaselo a Longbottom, estoy seguro de que ese tipo prefiere estar a cargo de estos trabajos estúpidos que discutir peleas que sabe que no ganará – se encogió de hombros, mientras se acercaba al otro y golpeaba con el dedo índice al muñeco.

Y Harry quiso defender a su amigo, pero carajo, que eso era precisamente lo que hizo al ver que Blaise se había marchado.

Y es lo que Harry también le hubiera hecho a su sufrido amigo Neville. Pero vamos, que él tenía esa cualidad rara de disfrutar cuidar de cosas aún más raras.

-Definitivamente no tienes vergüenza – suspiró el moreno, viendo que Draco había bajado la guardia, decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Mira quien fue a hablar de eso – respondió, bufando al recordar la clase de sexualidad.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer algo, el potente puño de Draco se estrelló directo en su mejilla, haciéndolo caer detrás de una de las columnas de los pasadizos.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle un buen hechizo al otro por atacarlo tan suciamente, haciéndole creer que estaban tranquilos, sin embargo, la mano que se interpuso frente a su cara detuvo todas sus intenciones.

Draco le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y lo miraba de manera enternecidamente exasperada.

Esa mirada que usualmente solo le dirigía últimamente a él.

Y Harry correspondió su sonrisa mientras entendía que al fin habían quedado a mano, bueno, admitía que Draco _sí tenía_ el derecho de darle ese último golpe, así que solo lo vio como si entre ambos hubieran alzado la bandera blanca. Así solían ser ellos.

-¿Te digo una cosa? debemos de encontrar una manera más amorosa de resolver nuestros conflictos, creo que estamos entrando en el estereotipo de relación tóxica – declaró riéndose, mientras tomaba la mano del otro, sin embargo, en vez de apoyar sus pies par levantarse, decidió que era mejor jalar al otro consigo.

-Pero mira que eres bestia – respondió el rubio entre risas, mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza donde se golpeó al ser arrastrado al piso junto al otro – Ahora los dos estamos llenos de jodido polvo – seguía protestando, sacudiéndose la tierra de la túnica, pero sin hacer amago de levantarse, al contrario, se acomodó mejor para quedar sentado junto al otro, el cual se había terminado recargando contra la pared, donde la oscuridad, las sombras y los pilares los ocultaban perfectamente de la vista de todos.

Y no lo admitirían, pero se sentían realmente cómodos así, escondidos de la vista de todos, donde nadie les dirigía miradas significativas ni los veían como héroes, traidores, lideres de sus respectivas casas o por sus participaciones en la guerra. Estaban cómodos siendo simplemente don jóvenes riendo mientras se empujaban y compartían ese pequeño momento de silencio e intimidad.

-Prefiero estar aquí, llenándome de polvo, que afuera, si te soy sincero – dijo el moreno, mientras levantaba su mano hacia la rubia cabeza de su compañero y le quitaba una pequeña telaraña que se quedó ahí atorada durante el anterior jaleo.

-¿Afuera, lleno de admiradores que no dudarían en quitarse la ropa ante el todo poderoso Harry semental Potter? – dijo, fingiendo una voz extremadamente chillona que se asemejaba mucho a la de las estudiantes cuando veían pasar al Gryffindor, mientras hacía ademanes de echarse aire en la cara con las manos - ¿Dónde todos besan el suelo donde pisas y si estornudas o eructas, se vuelve noticia de primera plana del profeta encontrando alguna razón por la cual eso te hace aún más heroico? Merlín, sí, definitivamente tu vida rodeado de simples mortales debe de ser un total infierno.

El otro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse las ridículas muecas y chillidos que Draco hacía imitando a sus "admiradores"

-A ti te parece gracioso porque no te siguen hasta los jodidos baños pidiéndote estúpidos autógrafos o besos – bufó, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y ponía expresión cansada - ¡Que ni siquiera puedo cagar a gusto sin tener algún acosador pegado al otro lado de la puerta!

Dijo lo ultimo medio en broma, medio enserio; estaba seguro de que más de una vez había vislumbrado personas encondiéndose mientras él entraba a los baños.

Eso simplemente ya era pasarse.

-Bien merecido te lo tienes, para que veas un poco de lo que yo sufría cuando me acosabas tan enfermamente en sexto – dijo solemne, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le lanzaba una mirada significativa al otro – parecías todo un depravado sexual siguiéndome a todas partes.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto, vamos, que _él sabía_ que Draco ocultaba algo en ese entonces, pero quizás sí se pasó un poco.

-No es lo mismo, yo tenía razón en ese entonces – no, no iba a darle el gusto al otro de verlo perder – además, no es lo mismo, lo mío es realmente molesto y sin límites.

-Ohh sí, definitivamente que todo el mundo te siga alabándote y derritiéndose ante ti debe de ser una verdadera tortura – decía rodando los ojos, mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro al otro - ¿Acaso quieres cambiar de lugar conmigo? Porque te aseguro que lo mío es un campo de rosas comparado al infierno en vida que sufres.

Bien puede que Harry se hubiera sentido un poco culpable al escuchar al otro. Él, quejándose de ser admirado y visto como el héroe que no sentía ser; mientras otros estaban sufriendo lo mismo, pero justo del otro extremo de la moneda, si él, con ese hostigamiento "positivo" se sentía agotado, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría Draco con todas las miradas de reproche y reclamos en los que lo seguían acusando de mortífago y haciéndolo culpable de las muertes en el castillo.

Así que, sintiendo repentinamente una pesadez en el ambiente, solo atinó a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió, alzó su mano derecha y rodeó al otro con su brazo, atrayéndolo más hacia él en un gesto reconfortante.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente se dedicaron a guardar reposo y a disfrutar del acuerdo silencioso de disfrutar de la cercanía del otro y así poder consolarse un poco.

Y cuando Draco recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, este decidió volver a hablar.

-Sabes, si quieres yo puedo quedarme con mini Harry hoy en la noche y mañana durante el día, y así irnos turnando cuando ya no podamos hacer que Neville se encargué de todos los jodidos bebés – dijo despacio, ligeramente divertido al imaginarse a su amigo cuidando a su bobo bebé y al de ellos.

-¿Sigues con lo de mini Harry? – rio levemente, impresionado por las boberías del otro, pero sintiéndose tan a gusto, que decidió seguirle la broma por esta vez – Estás muy mal, Potter, definitivamente nuestro hijo tendrá un nombre decente; Narcciso Severus Malfoy, eso suena mucho mejor.

-¡Oye! ¿Y dónde quedo yo? ¿Acaso mi opinión y apellido no cuentan? Mira que yo también soy famoso y rico – decía, mientras fingía un tono de dolor.

-Suena a campesino, y definitivamente nuestro bebé será todo un rey – joder, que ni él mismo era capaz de seguir fingiendo seriedad ante todas las tonterías que decían.

Así que, sin poder aguantarlo más, ambos se soltaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

Sin embargo, aún seguían abrazados, y en medio de todos los espasmos, llegó un momento en que quedaron tan cerca y sus caras tan juntas que la risa se detuvo abruptamente.

Dando lugar a una atmosfera totalmente distinta.

Y sin saber bien qué fue lo que los envalentonó a acercarse más al otro, terminaron eliminando la distancia entre sus bocas y juntando sus labios en un beso, lento y tentativo al principio, pero que con el transcurrir de los segundos, fue aumentando de intensidad y poder.

Y fue hasta que el cuerpo les reclamó por aire, que cayeron en cuenta de lo que había pasado, y de manera presurosa, sin saber bien qué decir o cómo reaccionar, se levantaron del rincón donde se habían escondido y tomaron sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Harry volvía a meter al bebé en la mochila y Draco acomodaba las arrugas que se habían puesto en su túnica.

-Yo, ehh, bueno… -Harry murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, mientras veía como el otro solo desviaba la mirada hacia la entrada de su sala común – entonces te veo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo con el proyecto – y sin saber qué más decir, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse -_no huir, él no huía, solo se iba rápido-_ de ahí antes de que su cabeza explotara.

Pero la voz de Draco consiguió parar sus intenciones en seco.

-¡Espera Potter! – escuchó decir al otro, mientras lo veía revolver cosas en su mochila y sacar un par de pergaminos que estaban amarrados por una cinta, cada uno con una pluma en su costado – mira, como no quiero tener que soportar tus gritos de desquiciada por el castillo, toma – le estiró la mano, mientras le tendía uno de los pergaminos a él, todo sin querer sostenerle adecuadamente la mirada – son pergaminos encantados, sirven para enviar mensajes al otro, en cuanto escribas algo, automáticamente aparecerá en mi pergamino y viceversa, así no evitaremos la fatiga de tener que estar buscándonos y cosas así, será más práctico y fácil – continúo, mientras Harry tomaba el suyo y lo guardaba cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? – claro, por más que aún se sintieran incómodos por el beso, _y todo lo demás_, debía admitir que los pergaminos de Malfoy eran algo muy práctico y útil.

-De una contrabandista en Wiltshire, así que más te vale no decirle a nadie, Potter, suelen ser muy útiles en muchos casos, pero estos son de los pocos que quedan, así que cuídalo bien, que lo quiero de regreso al final. – sentenció, dando por finalizada la conversación y girándose dignamente hacia la entrada de Slytherin.

Y Harry, el solo pudo dedicarse a observar cómo el otro se perdía al final del corredor, y con una breve sonrisa, palmeó el bolsillo donde su pergamino se encontraba guardado.

Sí, definitivamente no le molestaba compartir un secreto con Draco, además, quizás así podría conseguir la oportunidad de conocer más al otro, porque definitivamente las palabras eran más fáciles de decir cuando no tenía esos penetrantes ojos grises taladrándote el alma.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deux, pensé que no acabaría jamás jajaja, perdí el borrador que tenía del capítulo y tuve que volver a escribirlo todo y no recordaba varias cosas ajajaja

No saben cómo me reían durante la escena de las clases, recuerdo que literalmente, durante la clase de calcular lo que cuesta un bebé al año, me salía lo mismo que comprarme un carro y viajar a Londres jajaja

Además, aún falta abordar temas como la identidad sexual, preferencias sexuales, parafilias, relaciones tóxicas, autoerotismo, anatomía y fisiología de los aparatos reproductores, inteligencia emocional y los primeros días de convivencia con los babys, recuerden, Felice les advirtió que estaban hechizados par ser como uno real muajajaja (pobre Neville XD)

Lavida134, me encantó que te esté gustando la historia, y tienes razón, los Slytherins también eran niños asustados, y sin duda todos entregaríamos a Harry con tal de protegernos y a nuestras familias. No sé, tengo un severo problema de empatía por las serpientes jaja.

Ideas, comentarios, etc. Son bienvenidos, la verdad estoy disfrutando a lo bestia con esta locura jaja.

Besos.

Ann.


	4. veneno de serpiente

Hola, sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar esta historia, la verdad, se ha alargado más de lo que planee en un principio, pero al fin logré terminarla toda, solamente que la universidad y el trabajo no me permite actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, además, por más que quiero hacer capítulos cortos, siento que no puedo, pues cada cosa me parece relevante jaja, así que aquí les va otro capítulo de más de ocho mil palabras.

LaVida, esto va dedicado para ti, pues amas nuestra casa de Slytherin tanto como yo jaja, siento que el final te va a a encantar jaja

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

-Bien, dime que tenemos toda la razón al llamarte el héroe del mundo mágico y lograste que ese hurón cediera ante ti – comentó de manera burlona Ron, al ver entrar a su amigo al dormitorio.

Desde que Harry había decidido abandonarlos -_por más que le dijeron que sería inútil_\- para ir corriendo detrás de Malfoy, decidieron que lo mejor era encogerse de hombros y dirigirse a su torre, y en cuanto Hermione se fue por su parte al dormitorio de chicas, Ron y sus amigos no esperaron ni un segundo, _al ver que ya estaban libres de los regaños de la otra por lo que estaban a punto de hacer,_ en empezar sus apuestas sobre quién de los dos ganaría la "contienda".

Sin embargo, al ver cómo su amigo sacaba de manera desganada el jodido bebé de su mochila, supo que tendría que darles 20 monedas a los idiotas de Neville y Seamus.

Maldición, ahora tendría que rogarle a George para que le prestara dinero.

-Llegamos a un buen acuerdo táctico en que él se encargará unos días y yo otros- se defendió, incapaz de poder contestar algo más debido a que aún se encontraba algo aturdido por el beso con Draco.

-Querrás decir que fue un acuerdo táctico en el que Neville se encargará del bebé unos días y Malfoy otro ¿No? -agregó Seamus, feliz de haber convencido a Parvati de que ella cuidara al "pequeño estorbo" convencida de que Seamus lograría hacerlo explotar de alguna forma.

Qué feliz se sentía en ese momento de ser un imán para las explosiones.

-Yo no haría eso, compañero, te lo juro – dijo cínicamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de cachorro apaleado a Neville, el cual solo rodó los ojos mientras hojeaba el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-No le creas nada, Seamus, al menos Zabini tuvo los cojones para no negarlo – y ahí seguía Ron, echándole más leña al fuego y feliz de que Hermione hubiera decidido, al igual que Parvati, hacerse cargo ella.

Sí, por más que amara a su novio, ella sabía que Ron seguramente terminaría usando a su proyecto como reposa vasos.

Hombres.

-Mejor vámonos de una maldita vez a cenar, estoy famélico – si había algo que Harry aprendió de Draco, es a huir cuando habías perdido una batalla, y conociendo a sus amigos como los conocía, solo hacía falta mencionar la palabra comida para lograr distraerlos.

Diablos, debía de encargarse que Malfoy no se enterara de eso.

Y, disponiéndose a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, se dirigió a su baúl para sacar una muda de ropa y posteriormente dirigirse junto al resto de sus amigos a cenar.

Cena que, para su frustración o alivio, no estaba muy seguro, estuvo libre de la presencia de Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las noches en el dormitorio de los leones podían ser variables, desde alocadas fiestas llenas de jóvenes con exceso de energía y ánimo, sesiones intensas de estudios de emergencia antes de los exámenes, hasta pacificas noches en las que los muchachos se dejaban refugiar en los amorosos brazos de Morfeo, como lo era en esta noche en particular. Con cada uno de los chicos, seguramente resguardados del mundo exterior entre doseles, almohadas y sabanas.

Lastima que, en una habitación lejos de ahí, un divertido francés estaba a punto de soltar unas palabras que, él sabía, harían que sus amados alumnos quisieran hechizarlo tarde o temprano.

_Atremian descendius_

Y tras esto, de pronto, como si de una horrible broma del mundo se tratase, los muchachos fueron vilmente despertados por unos poderosos y horriblemente estridentes…

Llantos.

Llantos de bebés.

¡Jodidos llantos de bebés!

-¡¿De dónde mierda viene eso?! – Joder, que parecía que alguien había desenterrado alguna mandrágora o algo por el estilo -¡¿Neville, bastardo, otra vez te pusiste a jugar con plantas a mitad de la noche?!

-¡Te juro que no fui yo, Harry! – Neville estaba igual de sorprendido que él, realmente no sabía qué estaba pasando.

-¡El baúl, eso viene del baúl! – apuntó Ron, el cual se había caído de la cama por el susto.

Y de pronto, tanto Harry como Neville temieron por la razón del ruido.

No era lo que sospechaban, ¿verdad?

Mierda, ¿es que acaso ni después de la guerra se habían ganado el derecho a una puñetera noche tranquila?

-¿Quién lo hace? – carraspeó Seamus, ya que los cuatro habían quedado plantados alrededor del baúl donde tanto Harry como Neville depositaron a los muñecos.

-¿Qué tal sus dueños? Al final, esto nos está pasando por su culpa, jodidos maricas incapaces de hacerles frente a las bobas serpientes – acusó Ron, señalando provocadoramente a los otros dos.

Ninguno tuvo el descaro moral de rebatirle eso.

-Creo que yo lo haré, chicos – murmuró Neville, tragando saliva de manera visiblemente nerviosa y acercándose de manera valerosa a abrir la tapa.

Harry podía ver, casi con corazones en los ojos, que definitivamente ese chico era el que había matado a la jodida Nagini.

Y, ante la mirada expectante de todos, abrió el baúl y dentro solo encontró dos muñecos que se asemejaban bastante a las mandrágoras, pero que su aspecto un poco más "aniñado" solo los hacía ver más tétricos e incómodos a la vista.

-Mira, pero qué cositas tan feas, definitivamente son sus crías- bueno, alguien tenía que romper el incómodo ambiente que se había creado, y Seamus, como buen amigo que era, sabía que esa era su responsabilidad.

Con lo que no contó, es que al parecer esas "cositas feas" lo habían escuchado, y como si de un grito de protesta se tratara, había empezado a chillar nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono más fuerte y aturdidor.

-¡maldito simio estúpido, ¿ves lo que hiciste?! – y Harry solo atinó a brincarle encima a su idiota amigo, mientras que Neville los sacaba nerviosamente para "mecerlos" en sus brazos, _lo cual asemejaba más a una mala llave de lucha_, y Ron decidía que ya había tenido suficiente de todo, así que solo se dedicó a dirigirse a su cama, cerrar el dosel y aplicar un hechizo silenciador, que le dijeran traidor, no le importaba, quería dormir, carajo.

0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Malfoy! – Draco solo pensó, que si alguna vez, en algún remoto y bizarro plano alterno, existía la posibilidad de que el otro alguna vez se dirigiera a él sin estar gritando como bestia a la mitad de los pasillos.

¿Es que acaso nunca se le lastimaba la voz? Porque con semejante berridos bastantes parecidos a los de un hipogrifo, seguramente alguien normal ya hubiera quedado afónico.

Bueno, quizás esa era la razón, Harry no era precisamente _normal._

-Sabes, no sufro de hipoacusia ni ninguna afectación parecida, así que no tienes que estarme gritando a cada rato, pareces demente – se volteó Draco, ante la mirada fastidiada de Zabini, el cual ya veía otra pelea llegar; y la mirada divertida de Luna, la cual los había encontrado saliendo del comedor. Al ser sábado, los alumnos solían llegar a desayunar cuando quisieran, pero Draco y Zabini siempre habían tenido la costumbre de desayunar temprano. – Bueno, ahora que me fijo bien, realmente te ves como uno ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Los ronquidos de Weasley son demasiado bestiales o qué? – se burló, cayendo en cuenta en el desaliñado y cansado aspecto del otro. Aunque las ojeras definitivamente no alcanzaban a disimular el fastidio que Harry tenía en la expresión.

¿Ahora qué había hecho?

Y lo más importante ¿Qué demonios tenía _él_ que ver en eso?

-Mira qué gracioso eres – respondió con un gruñido, descolgándose la mochila y aventándosela a un desprevenido Draco, el cual aún no sabía de qué rayos iba la actitud de Potter- Toma, ahora esto es tu problema.

Draco estuvo a punto de responderle a Potter de una manera demasiado grosera y ocurrente sobre las malas costumbres de Harry, sin embargo, el sonido proveniente de ¿La mochila? Logró distraerlo.

Él no sabía mucho, por no decir que en realidad no sabía nada, sobre bebés y esas cosas, pero definitivamente lo que escuchaba _se oía como uno._

Uno muy molesto y ruidoso.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó rudamente, temeroso de abrir la mochila y comprobar que sus teorías eran ciertas y que Felice en realidad estaba más trastornado de lo que dejaba ver.

Mierda, que hasta incluso estaba empezando a dudar de que en realidad no fuera un Rosier, sino otro loco Black. Total, ambas familias venían de Francia.

-¿Acaso ese es tu bebé, Harry? – se acercó de manera curiosa Luna, tomando cuidadosamente la mochila que Draco traía en las manos y sacando con una perturbadora adoración al mini ¿Harry, Narcciso Severus? Ni idea. – Mira, pero pobre pequeño, se ve tan triste y necesitado de atención, ven chiquitín, deja que tu tía Luna te chiquee. – Zabini le mandaba una mirada de consternación a Luna, por el hecho de que al parecer la rara amiga de Draco enserio estaba tratando a ese bulto horrendo como si en verdad fuera un bebé, uno que sería bastante estúpido si todos le iban a hablar así, _alguien debía aclarar eso._

En cambio Draco, bueno, él estaba pensando como poder dejar botados a la manada de idiotas que al parecer él atraía como moscas y largarse a estudiar a la biblioteca de una buena vez, sin embargo, la mirada de aprensión de Potter detuvo cualquier intento de huida de su parte, al parecer, tenía que colaborar con él en esto.

¿Desde cuándo tenían que jalonearlo a él para hacer la tarea? Por Mordred, el mundo definitivamente estaba al revés.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Potter? – se acercó, pensando que en realidad, hasta ahora, no le había prestado atención a esas cosas, Pansy, al igual que Blaise, le habían aventado la tarea a sus respectivos compañeros, y en cuanto a Theo y Goyle, el primero había sido lo suficientemente listo para aplicar un silenciador y convencer a un elfo de cuidar esa cosa por él, mientras mantuviera un objeto con el rastro de magia de él y Goyle, para que así Felice no se diera cuenta de la trampa.

Lastima que él no podría hacer eso, pues, a comparación de sus amigos, Felice _sí _se fijaría si Draco o el idiota de Potter cargaban a todas partes a ese ridículo muñeco.

-Lo que sucede, es que tu demente amigo francés, no paró de torturarnos toda la maldita noche con esa cosa – señalando con el dedo al muñeco que Luna intentaba infructuosamente acercar a un remilgoso Zabini - ¡Se la pasó chillando y llorando toda la maldita noche, fue insoportable!

-Qué raro, el mío se portó muy bien – agregó Luna, contrariada por la histeria de Harry – recuerda lo que nos dijo el profesor, son como seres vivos, necesitan amor y cariño para sentirse bien, como todos nosotros.

-Dudo que todos nosotros queramos ser tratados así, Lovegood – respondió Zabini, divertido ante la mirada asqueada de Draco.

-¿Estás seguro de que no estás exagerando? Mira, el saco feo ese ni siquiera ha hecho algún ruido – Y antes de que Harry pudiera advertirle sobre no insultar a la "cosita fea" el muñeco, resuelto a acabar con los nervios de Harry, volvió a chillar tan fuerte, que más de uno en los pasillos de detuvo a ver quién diablos estaba torturando a una mandrágora o algo por el estilo. Porque el sonido era espantoso.

-¡Arggg, cállalo, Potter! – gritó Draco, tapándose los oídos y mirando con rabia hacia la dirección de su amiga, la cual solamente pudo reaccionar y alejar el muñeco lo suficiente de su cuerpo, pero sin dejarlo caer al piso.

-¡Es tu culpa, tú lo insultaste, imbécil!

-¡¿Qué yo lo insulte?! ¡Es un jodido saco de hierbas Potter! – y como si hubiera escuchado eso, el muñeco chilló aún más fuerte.

-¡Maldita sea, vayan a la enfermería de una jodida vez y díganle a Felice que calle a esa maldita cosa! – Zabini usualmente nunca dejaba solo a Draco, pero joder, no pensaba aguantar un dolor de cabeza por culpa de esa cosa, además, lo había mandado con Potter, y sabía que, cuando estos dos no estaban peleando, el moreno podía resultar bastante intimidante para cualquiera que quisiera meterse con Draco.

Además, estaba el detalle de que anoche, después de que Draco hubiera entrado al dormitorio tras su platica con Potter, se notaba distinto, y si su conocimiento sobre gestos corporales no le fallaba, en más de una ocasión vio como Draco dirigía imperceptiblemente los dedos a sus labios. Eso le abrió puerta para bastantes teorías sobre el comportamiento de ellos dos, así que solo le daría tiempo al tiempo, al final, se terminaría enterado de cualquier forma sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y Draco, conmocionado al ver como el traidor de su amigo osaba dejarlo en manos de un chiflado como Potter, llevándose a Luna consigo mientras prácticamente le arrojaba el muñeco al moreno, decidió que definitivamente hoy en la noche colaría una rata en la almohada del italiano.

Merecido se lo tenía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ohh querido, qué alegría que vengas a verme, usualmente no recibo tus visitas a menos que tengas algún hueso roto – Felice vio divertido cómo Pomfrey bufaba y le entregaba tres galeones de mala gana, la medimaga había apostado que, por dignidad, tardarían en ir a reclamarle hasta la tarde. Felice estaba seguro que esos dos no tenían nada de paciencia. Y ganó. – Así que dime, cielo, ¿por fin vienes a declararme tu amor?

Y antes de que Draco pudiera decirle alguna grosería sobre su madre, Harry se adelantó, molesto de que alguien más se atreviera a coquetearle a Draco en sus jodidas narices.

Sí alguien tenía derecho a molestar e incomodar al rubio con esos temas, era él y solo él.

Joder, que él era su enemigo desde los tiernos once años, había

algún tipo de derecho de antigüedad que tenía que ser respetado por los demás, coño.

-En sus sueños, profesor – gruñó, molesto de que el mayor apenas le hubiera dirigido una mirada de reojo para volver a centrar su atención en Draco y guiñarle un ojo. Al parecer ese francés idiota quería comprobar qué tan bien le salía el sectusempra a Harry. – Venimos para que arregle esta maldita cosa.

-Ohh, señor Potter, créame, usted no sabe los tipos de cosas que pasan en mis sueños – contestó burlón y coquetamente, y de no ser por la mirada severa que Pomfrey le lanzó sobre incomodar sexualmente a los alumnos, hubiera seguido molestando a ambos. Joder, vaya que se divertiría de lo lindo haciendo de sus vidas un infierno – Bueno, díganme exactamente a qué se refieren con "arreglar esa cosa" – contestó despectivamente, señalando con un dedo al muñeco que Harry sacaba de su bolso – señor Potter, esa no es la manera de cargar a un bebé, se pondrá a llorar en cualquier momento.

Mmm, ahora que lo pensaba, al volverse maestro, ¿significaba que el también podía quitar puntos de las casas? Porque Dios, realmente le emocionaba la idea de hacer rabiar aún más al moreno por mangonear así al muñeco.

Joder, que su trabajo le costó hechizarlos.

-¡De eso queremos hablarte! ¡Esa maldita cosa casi destruye mis nervios hace un momento! – vociferó el rubio, pensando en la vergüenza que fue el caminar por los pasillos con todo ese ruido, mierda, que no le hacían falta más razones para ser molestado, gracias.

-¡Y no dejó que nadie en mi dormitorio durmiera! ¡Simplemente es insoportable!

-Es un bebé, enanos, está hecho para actuar de manera muy parecida a uno real, lo que quiere decir, que se supone que sea insoportable y ruidoso ¿O acaso pensaron que la paternidad era fácil? – cruzándose de brazos, miró alternativamente a uno y a otro – aunque debo de admitir, que sí me decepcionaron un poco, fueron los únicos que vinieron a llorar por esto, al parecer sus demás compañeros resultan ser mucho más capaces con los nuevos retos que ustedes.

Auch, ese sí había sido un golpe muy bajo. Pero siguiendo su instinto, Felice asumió que picándoles en su orgullo sería la única manera de que los otros acataran la tarea.

Ahh, eran tan fáciles de manipular.

Y joder, que no podían negar eso, porque Neville, al imaginar que el hecho de tratarlo como un humano normal amainaría el ruido del saco, se la pasó gran parte de la noche arrullando a los bebés, cabe destacar que Harry se negó fervientemente a cooperar con eso.

Tenía principios que defender, que se jodiera Felice.

Bastante ocupado estaba imaginando cómo le arrojaría ese jodido muñeco a Draco.

-Es más – continúo hablando el mayor, antes de que los demás empezaran a gritar como locos y se pusieran a alterar a los pacientes de la enfermería – miren, les daré este bonito libro – continúo, atrayendo con un accio un libro de la estantería del fondo – habla sobre cuidados neonatales para padres, suele ser muy útil en casos de paternidades problemáticas como las suyas – y empujándolos suavemente hacia la salida, solo se dedicó a aventarles el libro y decirles una última cosa antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara – y, por favor, intenten no ser tan patéticos ¿Quieren?

Sí, solo unos cuantos minutos en la enfermería bastaron para que toda su dignidad fuera vilmente pisoteada.

-Ese jodido hijo de perra, juro que la siguiente vez que pise Malfoy Manor haré que las protecciones le pulvericen el trasero.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? – preguntó Harry, sabía que la mansión era un lugar mágico y, según su opinión el su breve estadía, bastante aterrador.

Pero eso era pasarse.

-Claro que puedo, la mansión haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger a sus amos – continúo Draco, soltando un suspiro y decidiéndose a caminar lejos de ese jodido lugar – ya sabes, barreras mágicas, encantos, juramentos de sangre y la magia de los elfos… básicamente está igual de resguardada que Hogwarts, si se me permite exagerar un poco – concluyó, señalando discretamente una de las estatuas que se encontraban cerca de los pilares.

-Entonces, si prácticamente es una casa viviente que no permite que nada entre, salga, viva o respire dentro de sus terrenos, bueno, ya sabes – agregó Harry, no muy seguro si era buena idea continuar con la duda que se había instalado en su mente.

-No, no sé, Potty, no he desarrollado alguna clase de legeremancia que me permita escarbar en tu hueca cabeza - dijo de manera burlesca, ganándose un ligero puñetazo en el brazo de parte de Harry.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, con lo que dices, a pesar de que Dobby hubiera tenido magia y hubiese pertenecido al personal de la mansión, bueno… ¿No se supone que no deberíamos haber escapado tan fácilmente de ahí? Digo, si los amos de la mansión realmente hubieran querido que no saliéramos de ahí, las barreras hubieran impedido eso, ¿No? – sí, lo dijo, y la mirada que le lanzó Draco lo hizo arrepentirse de haber dicho eso. Joder, no se sentía así de intimidado por una mirada desde Voldemort – Sabes qué, olvídalo, eso es algo que no me interesa y en lo que no debería de meterme.

-No, descuida… Es solo que me sorprendió que llegaras a esa conclusión tú mismo, no sabía que estuvieras familiarizado con algo respecto a mansiones mágicas.

-Bueno, heredé Grimmauld Place de parte de Sirius, y vaya que la casa me ha causado varios problemas desde entonces, aún con la guerra, solamente Tonks era capaz de hacer que no sintiéramos como que nos asfixiábamos dentro de ahí, básicamente tuvo que hacer no sé qué cosa con un hechizo de reconocimiento de lazos para que la casa no quisiera echarme por, y no estoy loco, fueron las palabras exactas de Tonks "allanar y querer usurpar el lugar de los herederos Black" pero después de eso, bueno… aún se siente frio el lugar, pero al menos ya no temo despertar muerto por asfixia o algo.

-Eso sí que suena a algo que te pasaría a ti – rio el rubio, pensando en lo inexplicablemente desinteresada que se mostró su madre al saber que la mansión donde ella creció pertenecía legalmente a Potter. Prácticamente parecía que se alegraba de no tener ningún lazo con ella – ya te lo dije, las casas reconocen la magia familiar, y al parecer, Nymphadora hizo alguna especie de conexión con tu sangre y rastro mágico, explicándole a la casa que, legalmente, el nuevo heredero Black, de parte del primogénito varón a quien le corresponde, fue su ahijado, ya sabes, un hijo no de sangre pero sí en sentimentalismo… ¿Quién lo diría? La mansión principal de la honorable, ancestral, y jodidamente incestuosa casa de los Black te pertenece a ti, un mestizo sin ningún conocimiento de magia antigua y tradiciones de esta índole. Pobres retratos, seguramente sienten la necesidad de quemarse a sí mismos cada vez que te ven a ti o a alguien de tus amigos caminar libremente por ahí.

Y el recuerdo de la maldita Walburga gritándole todo el tiempo solo comprobaba eso.

-Bueno, ya que te divertiste diciéndome todo lo "patético, poco honorable y pocamente incestuoso que soy" ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que pude salir de Malfoy Manor? Porque solamente evadiste el tema.

-No lo evadí, simplemente te di un poco más de cultura general, de nada. – respondió, dando vuelta por un corredor y dirigiéndose a unas mesas de piedra ubicadas en unos de los jardines traseros, a Draco le gustaba ese lugar debido a el poco transito de alumnos que iba ahí.

-Draco – insistió Harry, siguiéndolo hacia una de las mesas ubicadas debajo de un árbol.

-Sí, ya sé, ¿de qué rayos sirven las preliminares contigo? eres de esas horribles personas que solamente van al grano, qué decepción – dijo malicioso, sin embargo, solo suspiró fastidiado al ver que Harry no cayó en su provocación – mira, si pudieron escapar tan fácilmente, es porque yo lo permití, en cuanto me negué a reconocerte, discretamente lancé un hechizo para dar la orden de debilitar las barreras, con todo el barullo que hubo ahí, era obvio que nadie se daría cuenta de eso. Así que solo asumieron que Dobby había hecho eso, no yo… ahora que lo pienso, el que pensaran que ese elfo hubiera podido haber roto barreras familiares por su cuenta, aunque resulte algo indignante, me salvó el pellejo de un buen crucio de parte de Voldemort… Y claro que mis padres no lo sacarían de su equivocación, aunque jamás tocamos ese tema.

Harry, bueno, él no sabía exactamente qué contestar, solo se limitó a observar a Draco, el cual se sentó despreocupadamente en uno de los asientos de piedra y empezó a hojear desinteresadamente el libro que Felice les dio.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¿Porqué te arriesgaste así? – lanzó, sentándose frente al otro y viendo cómo tragaba saliva pesadamente – nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero ambos sabemos, que les convenía entregarme.

-No quería que murieras, no apoyaba las ideas de Voldemort, y a pesar de que vivía aterrado de las constantes amenazas de asesinar a mi familia, bueno… digamos que hice lo correcto por una vez en mi vida – dijo sincero, sintiendo una inexplicable sensación de liberación al poder al fin decirlo – ahora no me hagas arrepentirme de eso y cállate de una buena vez, por favor, que tenemos que averiguar cómo tratar con tu jodido bebé monstruo.

Harry se dio cuenta de la obvia manera en que el otro corrió de esa conversación, y él, bueno, ya no lo presionaría más.

Pero el saber, de boca de Draco y no por suposiciones, que enserio el otro quiso salvarle la vida, arriesgando la suya, solo logró que una gran emoción se instalara en su pecho.

Emociones que cada vez lo abrumaban más.

-_Nuestro_ jodido bebé monstruo, amorcito, te recuerdo que Harry junior es de ambos – dijo Harry, sonriendo cínicamente ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Draco.

-Que no se llama Harry, ya lo dije. Narcciso Severus, si esa cosa osará ser llamada mía, que al menos tenga algo de dignidad en el nombre.

-Sí, porque Draco suena taaan bien – replicó el moreno, divertido ante la mirada indignada del otro.

-es un nombre respetable, así que cierra tu mugrienta y plebeya boca de una buena vez. – Por Merlín, ese jodido rubio era aún más pretensioso que Dudley, y eso ya era mucho.

-Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer, así que, si quiero estar jodiéndote con mi jodida boca, lo haré todo el tiempo que quiera – y una de las grandes desventajas de ser alguien como Harry, es que asimilaba las palabras que decía ya que las había dicho.

Y la mirada burlesca, aunada a la sonrisa lobuna que Draco formó en su rostro, solo indicó que sí, él mismo se había ganado un pase a ser molestado.

-Ohh, Harry, ¿quién diría que estarías tan entusiasmado con la idea de practicar esos menesteres con tu boca en mí? Sí, sé que soy irresistible, pero no te dejes ver tan desesperado.

Y antes de que una nueva pelea absurda fuera puesta en juego, una tercera voz se dejó escuchar.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, ya decía yo que no te había visto ir a la biblioteca el día de hoy, Draco – ambos voltearon ante la exclamación de la otra, pero lo sorprendente no fue la voz de Luna, sino la compañía de esta.

Pues, con ella, venían Pansy, Blaise y Ron. Solo Dios sabía el cómo Luna había logrado juntarlos a los tres.

-¿Acaso sucedió algo grave, chicos? – preguntó un poco pálido Harry, realmente intentando encontrarle alguna concordancia al raro cuarteto que se estaba sentando tan descuidadamente con ellos.

-¿Porqué tendría que pasar algo grave, Potty? – agregó divertida Pansy, al ver el infructuoso intento de Draco por ocultar el libro que Felice les dio – Ahh, ¿lo dices por Weasley? Bueno, se nos pegó. – dijo tranquilamente mientras se alzaba de hombros y tomaba asiento a un lado de Draco, dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla; Harry gruñó ante esto, ¿ahora pensaban quitarle la atención de Draco?

-Yo no me les pegué -contraatacó el otro, señalando con el pulgar a Luna, la cual estaba cómodamente sujeta al brazo de Blaise mientras este tomaba asiento elegantemente junto a ella – le pregunté si no te había visto, ella dijo que los vio caminando hacia acá; y cuando veníamos a buscarte, nos encontramos con Zabini y Parkinson… Sí nos ponemos estrictos, Luna prácticamente los jaló con nosotros y henos aquí, felizmente reunidas tres de las cuatro casas, este momento debe de ser histórico; aunque me sorprende verlos juntos a ustedes dos.

-No te hagas demasiadas ideas, Ron, lo que pasa es que estamos averiguando cómo evitar que esa maldita cosa nos vuelva locos – agregó Harry, acostumbrado a la ligera tensión que se instalaba cada vez que Luna los hacía compartir espacio personal más allá de las clases.

-¡No lo insultes, tonto! – gruñó Draco, alzándose un poco de su asiento para darle un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-¡Ahhh, pero mira qué lindo! Draco defendiendo a su bebé de su bobo padre – dijo Blaise, poniendo una mirada de burlesca maldad que hizo que la necesidad de Draco de infestar su almohada con ratas se intensificara- ¿Qué sucede, querido? ¿Ya aceptaste el hecho de formar una familia con él? ¿Ahora serás Draco Malfoy Potter o Draco Potter Malfoy? Realmente me resulta confusa la jerarquía de apellidos en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué te parece "Draco-que-vivió" eso sí que suena muy a Potter. – agregó Pansy, provocando una ligera carcajada en los demás al ver lo molesta que se había puesto la cara de Draco y Harry.

-Blaise, si no quieres acabar con tu pene lleno de ronchas, será mejor que cierres la boca, lo mismo va para tu cabello, Pansy – para una persona normal, el tono y el tipo de amenaza lanzada por el rubio habría sido suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera. Pero Blaise, que conocía a Draco hasta la médula, sabía que aún tenía un poco más de tiempo, antes de que las amenazas del rubio se volvieran reales.

Ventajas de ser su mejor amigo.

-¿Acaso Potter tiene razón y enserio estás demasiado enajenado con los penes? Mira que yo pensaba lo mejor de ti hasta hoy, solo con pensar en todas las veces que me he paseado desnudo por la habitación pensando que estaba a salvo – suspiró dramáticamente, ante la mirada divertida de Pansy y Luna, la cara sorprendida de Ron y Harry, y la ira combinada con vergüenza que se apoderaba del rostro de Draco.

¿Acaso ese era el día de que todos sus amigos le pincharan las pelotas?

Sabía que debió de haber fingido un resfriado y quedarse plácidamente dormido en su cama.

-¡¿Qué acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para actuar como imbéciles?!

-Vamos, chicos, no discutan, recuerden que los gritos alteran al bebé – intervino Luna, ante la cara divertida de Pansy.

-Pero Lovegood, ¿cómo rayos esperas que me quede tranquilo cuando mi amigo se está contagiando de la estupidez Gryffindor? Míralo, desde aquí puedo notar que con cada minuto que pasa, su coeficiente intelectual disminuye un punto. – a la mierda Blaise y Potter, si querían jugar sucio, les respondería.

-Dices es de mi, pero tú eres el que tontamente intenta esconder un libro de paternidad – jaque mate.

Como buen Slytherin, Draco sabía cuando huir y echarle la bronca a alguien más.

En ese caso, Potter.

-Es de Potter, Felice se lo dio por no ser capaz de pasar la primera noche con el proyecto sin que ambos terminaran llorando – y Harry solo veía con la boca abierta de indignación como el rubio lo sacrificaba vil y cruelmente. ¡Maldito hurón del demonio!

-No me jodan, ¿apenas pasó un día y ya están llorando?, deberían de sentirse avergonzados – se burló la morena, divertida ante la mueca despectiva que Draco le lanzó.

¿Acaso ese era el día de Slytherin vs Draco?

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso tú haz hecho un mejor trabajo? Porque no veo a tu estúpido mono por ningún lado.

-Nosotras lo dejamos dormido en el cuarto de Luna, ella lo cuidó ayer en la noche y hoy por la tarde me toca a mí; supimos crear un buen sistema – contestó altanera, guiñándole el ojo a Luna – definitivamente las mujeres somos mucho más listas que ustedes.

-Saben qué, ya me harté, me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar sin que me molesten con su presencia, vamos, Potter, tenemos mucho por hacer – ordenó, levantándose y tomando al otro de la manga para jalarlo junto a él – tráete a Narcisso contigo, que tenemos que averiguar la forma de que no nos vuelva locos, porque no pienso volver a pedirle ayuda a Felice en lo que me queda de vida, andando.

-Ohh vamos, si apenas los encontramos, no seas amargado, Malfoy – renegó Ron, un poco sorprendido al ver la facilidad con la que Harry aceptaba irse con el otro.

-Lo siento Ron, pero enserio no quiero que se repita lo de la noche, creo que te veré al rato, ¿Te parece si nos vemos al atardecer en el campo? Tenemos que practicar para el siguiente partido – fue la simple respuesta de Harry, colgándose la mochila en el hombro y cargando el libro y al bebé.

Estaba empezando a creer que Draco solo lo veía como un esclavo.

Bahh, daba igual, con tal de poder dormir esa noche sin que el bicho ese se pusiera a gritar como poseso, sería capaz de aguantar todo lo que a Draco se le pasara por la mente.

Total, no es como si le molestara la idea de pasar todo el día a solas con él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco volvía con una cara cansada después de un día entero repasando con Potter todas las cosas estúpidas que necesitaba un bebé para no putas morir.

Enserio ¿Acaso servían para otra cosa que no fuera ser una potencial masa de dolores de cabeza?

Ahora no le sorprendía _tanto_ que sus padres lo dejaran a cargo de los elfos tan seguido durante su infancia, realmente no se imaginaba soportando eso en un futuro.

Además, aún tenía varios pendientes sin resolver, para empezar, tenía que ponerse al corriente con los temas de la clase de McGonagall, ya bastante saña les tenía la arpía esa como para permitirse bajar el rendimiento en su clase y darle más motivos para ensañarse con ellos; también estaba la tarea de pociones que estuvo relegando todo el día, la verdad, sin Snape impartiendo la clase, no le encontraba mucho entusiasmo a ir, realmente extrañaba a su padrino, además, con Slugorn no se sentían cómodos, pues, a pesar de que fue nombrado el nuevo jefe de casa de Slytherin, no sentían absolutamente ninguna confianza hacia él, pues el hombre solo se enfocaba en alardear frente a los alumnos "más prometedores" así que, en lo que a las mazmorras y sus problemas se refería, los del último año eran los que tenían que hacerse cargo de los de años menores.

Joder, realmente sentía lástima al pensar que, al salir los de octavo y séptimo año ese ciclo, los menores quedarían a cargo de un inútil como aquel.

Y tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que solamente un grito proveniente de más adelante logró sacarlo de sus cavilaciones; así que, asustado por el hecho de que provenía directamente de la entrada de su sala común, empezó a correr para poder ver qué pasaba.

Solo esperaba que no fuera otro maldito ataque hacia algún Slytherin, joder, que no se atreverían a atacarlos en las puertas de su propia sala común ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, lo que vio logró enfurecerlo aún más, pues ahí, en la entrada destinada solo a los de la casa de Salazar, se encontraban dos niños de segundo año temblando, señalando temblorosamente hacia la serpiente decapitada que estaba colgada en la puerta de su sala común, con el mensaje de "eso merecen las serpientes mortifagas" escrito a un lado.

Joder, casi sintió el impulso de vomitar al ver ese horrendo espectáculo.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse bajar así la guardia en ese momento, no ahora, que tenía a dos niños frente a él muertos de miedo.

No, joder, él no podía permitir eso, esto ya iba más allá de la burla, esto era meterse directamente con las heridas abiertas de sus compañeros, maldita sea, y lo peor de todo, es que ir con Slugorn o McGonagall sería totalmente inútil, a ellos les daba igual ese tipo de cosas, y solo les dirían que harían lo posible para que los roces entre casa fueran disminuyendo.

¡Al carajo!

Era hora de demostrarles a los demás el porqué Slytherin se mantuvo como una casa poderosa por tanto tiempo a pesar de no tener alianzas ni amistad con ninguna de las otras tres; ellos eran orgullosos, ambiciosos, inteligentes, astutos y maquiavélicos; no necesitaban a nadie más que a ellos mismos.

Era hora de volver a levantar orgullosamente la cabeza y dejar de permitir que los demás los pisotearan.

Jamás lo permitieron antes, y él se encargaría de que no lo permitieran ahora. Por algo era el jodido príncipe de Slytherin.

Ellos eran ahora su responsabilidad.

Seguramente Snape se retorcería en su tumba si viera que permitió algo como eso.

-Hey, ustedes dos, vengan conmigo – se decidió a hablar por fin, sacando a los menores de su letargo.

Y, sin dar lugar a dudas ni titubeos, prosiguió a lanzar un incendio a la serpiente y a borrar con un encantamiento el mensaje dejado; dando así la contraseña para entrar y manteniendo a los otros a su lado.

-Quiero que hagan una cosa, suban a los dormitorios y díganle a todos que los veo aquí en media hora, tengo algo que decirles – ordenó, volteándose hacia los menores que solo lo veían temerosos, pues desde que lo conocían, jamás habían visto esa mirada en los ojos del mayor; y Draco casi quiso golpearse a sí mismo por permitir que eso pasara, pues cuando ellos entraron, él estaba muriéndose de miedo por los misión de Voldemort, pero eso se había acabado, era hora de volver a demostrarles a todos el miedo y respeto que el príncipe de Slytherin era capaz de provocar – y no quiero que demuestren a otras casa lo mucho que nos afectó esto; nos tenemos solo a nosotros, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de mostrarles debilidad a los demás, vamos, enanos, que tenemos que volver a recuperar nuestro lugar; yo les enseñaré lo que la casa de Salazar es capaz de hacer cuando la hacen enojar – dijo tajante, mostrándoles una sonrisa confiada que logró que los menores asintieran energéticamente ante su orden.

Sí, qué bien se sentía volver a infundir ese respeto que su posición le otorgaba.

Él se encargaría de que las serpientes volvieran a mostrar los colmillos y supieran cuidarse y defenderse por sí mismo antes de que él tuviera que irse del colegio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bueno, ahora que los tengo a todos aquí, hay un par de cosas que tenemos que dejar en claro – empezó a decir Draco, subiéndose a una mesa de la sala común y mirando a los estudiantes que quedaban de su casa.

Muchos de ellos habían decidido desertar e irse a otros colegios al ver el trato recibido en Howgarts, y los que quedaban se habían sumido tanto en su mundo, que ahora era difícil ver la arrogancia que siempre los había caracterizado.

Él mismo pensó varias veces en lo mismo cuando le dijeron que tenía que acabar sus estudios como parte de su programa de reintegración a la sociedad; ¿quién querría volver a un lugar donde los trataban como parias?

Así que, dejándose llevar por la ira que se acumulaba en su pecho, decidió que eso tenía que acabar.

A su lado, Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Goyle solo asintieron dándole la razón.

Tal como antes, él al mando y sus amigos siguiéndolo firmemente a su lado.

En cuanto llegó un niño de primero a buscarlos al dormitorio, se dieron cuenta de que algo grande debió de haber pasado, como para que el rubio decidiera convocar una reunión urgente en la sala común. Y después de enterarse de lo acontecido en la entrada, no les quedó la menor duda de que había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

-Para empezar, creo que ya todos saben el bonito regalo que algún imbécil nos dejó en la entrada – empezó, mirando confiadamente a los dos chicos que estaban con él en ese rato, tratando de infundirles confianza -pues bueno, déjenme decirles que nos tenemos bien merecido eso.

Dijo tajante, ante la mirada asombrada y los reclamos que se empezaron a escuchar de los demás.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso, Draco?! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza o qué?! – ese reclamo provino de Daphne, la cual solo apretaba los puños ante lo que acababa de oír.

Joder, justo ayer unos idiotas de Ravenclaw se atrevieron a acorralarla a ella y a su hermana en los baños de mujeres para insultarlas, y ahora su supuesto "príncipe" decía que se lo merecían.

Al carajo con eso.

-Eso tendríamos que preguntárnoslo nosotros, ¿Acaso antes solíamos permitir tal falta de irrespeto hacia nosotros? Eso que pasó hoy, no es nada comparado a lo que vendrá después si seguimos permitiendo que idiotas de afuera sigan creyendo estúpidamente que son mejores que nosotros.

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?, por si lo olvidas, no podemos hacer nada, cada cosa que respondamos, se tomara como una "conducta inapropiada de muestra parte" sinceramente, no puedes culpar a nadie de preferir bajar la cabeza y tragarse sus palabras para no meter en más problemas a nuestras familias… o lo que queda de ellas – aportó Pansy, ella, más que nadie, siempre había apoyado en todo a Draco, pero tenía que recordad que su amigo estaba dejándose llevar por su ira, no podía permitir que tomara alguna mala decisión por eso.

-Parkinson, el simple hecho de respirar ya es una _conducta inapropiada_ de nuestra parte – contestó arrogante, sacándole más de alguna sonrisa a alguno, sí, por fin Draco estaba convirtiendo en el líder que ellos necesitaban- así que ¿Qué más podemos perder? A lo que yo veo, solo nos quedan dos opciones: aceptar dócilmente que unas patéticas escorias piensen que pueden descargar todas sus frustraciones mediocres en nosotros, permitiendo que nuestra casa sea humillada una y otra vez; o por fin volver a retomar el lugar que nos corresponde.

-Sé que hemos temido desde que volvimos, solo nosotros podemos entender nuestra situación; para mucho allá afuera, solo somos mortifagos o sus hijos; no les interesa saber que estábamos aterrados la mayor parte del tiempo, que no nos quedaba otra alternativa que unirnos a Voldemort o morir por su mano, todos hemos pagado eso; nuestros padres, amigos, hermanos y aliados terminaron muriendo, en Azkaban o resignándose a aceptar todas las humillaciones que el ministerio lanza hacia nuestras casas; somos familias orgullosas, de linajes antiguos y tradiciones respetables, no podemos permitir que eso disminuya.

\- Son épocas difíciles; mi padre está en Azkaban, mi madre atrapada en nuestra mansión como si fuera un jodido animal en exhibición – maldición, esta era la primera vez que Draco hablaba en voz alta de la situación de su familia, pero sabía que, si quería lograr su cometido, tenía que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa – mi dinero se redujo casi al 90% debido a las "compensaciones monetarias por los daños causados" cuando todos sabemos que los jodidos esperpentos del ministerio han estado llenándose los bolsillos con eso. A mí me están tratado como un caso de caridad de parte del ministro "el chico al que permitimos terminar sus estudios a pesar de ser alguien con la marca maldita" pues, saben algo ¡A la mierda!

-Sí, durante mi vida crecí con la idea de que éramos superiores a los jodidos hijos de muggles, que Voldemort era nuestro autentico líder y que el mundo mágico se iría a la mierda si seguíamos permitiendo que nuestras tradiciones y sangre se fueran diluyendo por la intervención de ellos. Sin embargo, aquí seguimos, después de haber perdido la guerra en la que se nos obligó a participar, seguimos de pie, y yo vengo a decirles una sola cosa.

-Me da igual todas las tontas normas que le pusieron a mi comportamiento, como ya lo he dicho antes, el simple hecho de que siga respirando libremente ya es una molestia para muchos allá afuera, así que no me dejaré llevar por amenazas absurdas. Cometí errores en el pasado, todos lo hicimos – dijo más dócilmente, recordando por un segundo las llamas que consumieron a Crabbe – perdimos nuestras posiciones, nuestras riquezas, nuestro poder; perdimos a muchos de nuestros amigos y familiares, pero nos queda algo muy importante, nuestro escudo – habló más fuerte, levantando la mano y señalando la bandera de Slytherin que colgaba encima de la chimenea – nuestra casa y nuestra capacidad de sobrevivir a todo.

-No permitiremos que unos imbéciles se sientan superiores a nosotros, no somos nuestros padres ni nuestros abuelos, no nos regimos por las ideologías pasadas, nosotros nos encargaremos de levantarnos con la misma agilidad y peligrosidad de siempre, por eso, los exhorto a levantar la cabeza y recordar quienes son.

Recordar el poder y el miedo que el apellido Nott, Goyle, Malfoy, Greengraas, Zabini, Pucey, Bulstrode, y los demás siempre infundieron; que los de afuera se queden con su estúpida moral hipócrita, nosotros somos superiores a eso, y demostráremos que jamás henos permitido que se nos mire por encima del hombro. – terminó de decir, sintiendo esa sensación de poder que dejó de lado durante su sexto año, esa capacidad de mover a su casa a su antojo, retomando la mirada airosa y ambiciosa que siempre lograba infundir a sus compañeros. Volvía a ser el príncipe de Slytherin, y no permitiría que nadie olvidara eso.

-Ahora bien, tengo una sola cosa que decirles, a partir de ahora, los alumnos mayores al sexo grado, se encargarán de acompañar y vigilar en todo momento a los menores, no quiero que nadie salga sin compañía, y en caso de recibir alguna de las jodidas "bromas" de alguien, les ordenó atacar y defenderse, yo me encargaré de plantarle cara a la maldita directora, pero no permitiré que unos malditos Huffepuff, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor piensen que son superiores a nosotros; además, todos se dirigirán a Zabini y Nott para recopilar los nombres y rostros de todos aquellos bastardos que se han atrevido a meterse con nosotros. – los nombrados solo asintieron ante lo dicho, ya era hora de que las cosas volvieran a su lugar – Snape ya no está, y Slugorn es un completo inútil, así que solo contamos con nosotros mismos, sin embargo, olvidamos que no necesitamos de nadie más para poder envenenar a unos pútridos tejones, a unas malditas aves o a unos mediocres leones; todos ellos están convencidos de que Slytherin es peligrosa, bueno, demostrémosles que tienen razón.

Y con esas ultimas palabras, bajó dignamente de la mesa donde se encontraba, con la clara determinación de volver a ser lo que eran antes.

Y la mirada orgullosa, altanera y determinada de sus compañeros de curso solo le confirmaba que, al fin, las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar.

Ohh, ya verían los demás que con ellos nos se debían de meter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chan, chan, chan…

Bueno, la verdad, decidí cortarlo aquí porque si seguía con la siguiente parte, me iba a extender otras 10,000 palabras, y la verdad no iba a terminar nunca de editar jaja

Además, recuerden los pergaminos que Draco le dio a Harry, sep, serán muy utilizados en la noche a partir del siguiente capítulo jajaja

Besos. Ann.


	5. vuela pluma pervertida

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo es algo corto ya que formaba parte del anterior, pero decidí que así quedaría mejor jeje

Con lo de los pergaminos, funcionan con vuela plumas y se borra de inmediato lo que el otro envío, porque no se me hacía muy practico ni rápido imaginármelos escribiendo a mano jajaj

Faltas de ortografía, dedazos o errores de sintaxis, una disculpa, la verdad es que lo estoy subiendo a las carreras y no me dio tiempo de revisar.

Bueno, sin más que decir, espero les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No había ido a cenar, estaba francamente agotado después de todo lo acontecido en el día, para empezar, la estupidez de Felice al darle una maldita bomba de tiempo ruidosa, fea y molesta, con la cual atormentarlos en su tiempo libre. Lo único bueno de eso, es que debido a haber ganado el volado que echaron para cuidar esa noche al bebé, Potter se encargaría de esa molestia por hoy.

Que al menos sirviera para algo.

Y, por el otro lado, estaba la situación con su casa; les había ordenado salir con la frente en alto, sin mostrarse intimidados o afectados por el trato de los demás; Pansy y Goyle fueron los que se encargaron de vigilar cada movimiento ocurrido esa noche en la cena, intimidando con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a verlos de mala manera; sí, de nuevo Goyle volvía a ser un mastodonte intimidante y agresivo, y su amada Pansy volvía a ser la perra cruel y déspota que siempre lograba erizar la piel de todos. Mientras tanto, Blaise y Theo se encargaron de recolectar información suficientemente comprometedora y necesaria sobre los nombres dados por los alumnos de menores grados que se vieron sometido a ataques y amenazas por parte del resto del colegio.

Con esto, habían quedado con una bonita lista de 42 personas que pronto recibirían una buena dosis de la furia Slytherin.

Sin embargo, esa noche solo quería descansar, a nadie le sorprendió que hubiese reusado la idea de ir a cenar al gran comedor, _realmente_, en este punto solo quería un poco de calma para sus muy maltratados nervios, ya mañana se encargaría de volver a ser el líder de la casa verde, por mientras solo quería dedicarse a sumirse en su miseria y autocompasión; pues, aunque se empeñó y logró mostrar todo lo contario por fuera, por dentro no pudo evitar abrir heridas que se empeñaba en ignorar desde el inicio del curso; su reputación, su fortuna, sus padres, todo le llegó de golpe como un balde de agua fría, haciéndole verdaderamente consiente de lo difícil que sería salir de su situación actual, y más aún, lo difícil que sería ayudar a sus amigos a salir de las suyas.

Al menos sabía que contaba con un grupo de amigos verdaderamente inteligentes y astutos, con eso garantizaba que el proceso de recuperación sería menos tardado.

Aunque quizás, sería bueno que los primeros años se fueran de Inglaterra; Francia, Italia o Grecia sería lugares aceptables para empezar de nuevo su imperio, solo necesitaba lograr que el arresto domiciliario de su madre fuera revocado, y así podrían marcharse, listos para volver a Malfoy manor cuando hayan obtenido de nuevo el suficiente poder.

Pero todos estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el zumbido de algo proveniente de su bolso, así que, sin cuidado sobre la nada elegante manera en que se levantó para alcanzar su bolsa, debido a los hechizos de protección y privacidad puestos en su cama y con los que ningún otro de sus compañeros lo podrían molestar o ver lo que sea que Draco hiciera, solo atinó a sacar el pergamino encantado que hacia juego con el que le dio a Potter.

Joder, con todo el barullo del día, había olvidado por completo que quedó con el idiota aquel para monitorear su estúpido proyecto.

Adiós a su relajada sesión de auto compasión y miseria, ahora tendría que enfocarse en leer cualquiera de las estupideces con las que Potter saldría a esas malditas horas de la noche, al menos pudo haber escogido una hora más temprana y no las malditas doce de la noche ¿No?

Sin embargo, lo que leyó logró sacarlo totalmente de sus pensamientos poco amistosos y violentos hacia el moreno, remplazándolos con un deje de incredulidad y sorpresa por lo que vio.

_-¿Dónde estuviste hoy? No fuiste a cenar al gran comedor y el resto de tus amigos sí, ¿estás enfermo o algo?_

Esas fueron las palabras que Potter le envió.

Para empezar, ¿cómo es que el otro monitoreaba sus pasos de esa forma? A decir verdad, él no hubiera notado si el otro faltaba o no a alguna comida, pues siempre se encontraba concentrado en sus amigos. Además, eso sonó demasiado personal, casi como si fueran… amigos.

Vamos, que aceptaba que su relación con el otro se había vuelto relativamente cortés -eso, si quitaban de la ecuación el beso que aun torturaba los nervios de Draco, _cabe destacar_\- pero casi parecía que había cierto deje de preocupación escrito.

Estupideces, seguramente estaba sobre pensando las cosas y esa solo era una mera cortesía.

-_No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Potter. Además, pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa del acosador pervertido de sexto año ¿Acaso otra vez tendré que cuidarme cada vez que quiera ir a orinar al baño? Enserio, consíguete un pasatiempo._

Sí, esa sí era una respuesta satisfactoria, no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al imaginar a otro con la cara roja de vergüenza.

_-¡No te acoso, malparido!_

_-lo dijiste en presente, entonces admites, al fin, que sí me "acosabas" antes. Vamos, tú puedes, una parte de dejar atrás las malas costumbres y extraños fetiches, es aceptando que se tiene uno._

_-¡Uno aquí, preocupándose por ti, y tú sales con tus estupideces! Solamente pregunté si estabas enfermo, punto, con que hubieras contestado que no, bastaba._

_-Aww, el amado Potter preocupándose por mí, rayos, seguramente seré la envidia del colegio por esto. Vamos, vamos, no te contengas, sigue diciéndome lo mucho que te importo. Mi ego ama que la gente lo alague, así que no temas por explayarte._

Sí, definitivamente una buena sesión de molestar a Potter era el remedio perfecto para su estrés.

_-Definitivamente puedes meterte tu ego por el ano, egocéntrico pedazo de mierda._

_-Ya, ya, no tienes que ponerte tan vulgar, eso no te hace ver muy heroico y caballeroso ¿Sabías?_

_-Me importa una mierda si te parezco heroico y caballeroso, Malfoy._

_-Qué bueno, porque no me lo pareces para nada. Ahora bien, volviendo al punto de inicio, no, no estoy enfermo, solamente no me dieron ganas de ir a cenar, ya tuve suficiente de aguantar a multitudes por hoy, solamente quería estar solo un momento._

_-Realmente no te imagino alejándote de la atención de las multitudes, me pareces demasiado diva como para simplemente querer recluirte en tu cuarto sin nadie más._

Sí, claro, como a él no le lanzaban miradas deseándole que se ahogara con su comida.

_-Vuélveme a decir diva, y te arrancaré el pene, Potter. Además, no es muy grato aguantar esas multitudes cuando la gran mayoría de ella te quiere linchar ¿Sabes?_

_-Y vuelves con los penes, sabes, tenemos que encontrar otros temas de conversación entre nosotros. Lo siento por lo anterior, solamente te imaginé como antes, rodeado siempre de tus seguidores, no analicé la situación actual._

Maldición, ¿acaso tenía que hacer tan difícil el enojarse con él? Mejor dejar ese tema de lado, realmente no quería victimizarse con él.

_-¿Qué tienen de malo hablar de penes? Hasta donde yo sé, no hay mejor tema en el mundo, es eso, o hablar de aritmancia, así que tú decide. No te preocupes, no es como si enserio pudieran hacer algo contra mí, digo, si tú no pudiste ser capaz de derrotarme en siete años, menos esos intentos fallidos de vengadores; me resultan más patéticos que nada._

_-¿Tus únicos dos temas de conversación son penes y aritmancia? Joder ¿Cómo es que tienes un séquito detrás de ti siempre con ese nivel de conversación? Por cierto, me halaga saber que estoy en la cima de tu enfermiza pirámide de rivales; tienes razón, todos esos bobos quedan como novatos tomando en cuenta nuestro historial de pelea. Por cierto, esto me da oportunidad de decirte algo que llevo guardando desde cuarto año ¡Jódete tú y tus jodidas insignias! ¿Enserio, Malfoy? Cuánto tardaste en hacer esas jodidas mierdas ¿Noches enteras? Déjame decirte que, con eso, demuestras que el único obsesionado con el otro aquí eres tú._

No pudo evitar el reír al recordar esas insignias, joder, que Blaise y él hicieron muchos galeones vendiéndolas y promocionándolas por el colegio. Con ese nivel de ingenio, era más que evidente que pronto recuperarían sus fortunas. Además, algo dentro de él se alegraba de que Potter se pusiera de su lado al llamar bobos a todos los demás estudiantes; pues claro, jamás rozarían la rivalidad y bromas que ellos se gastaron en el pasado.

Por otro lado, realmente se estaba divirtiendo con ese montón de estupideces, carajo, que no se permitía ser así de idiota e inmaduro desde segundo año.

_-tengo muchos temas más de conversación, pero ahora mismo, esos dos son los únicos que se me ocurren, así que tú decide ¿Penes o aritmancia?_

_Se trata de oratoria, Potter, con el tono de voz y la pose adecuada, puedes cautivar al mundo con cualquier tema, si me lo propusiera, el escudo de Slytherin tendría una serpiente enredada en un gran pene, sí, eso sería un muy buen cambio._

_Me alegra que notes mi aprecio -o desprecio- hacia ti, me esfuerzo en que lo tengas en cuenta. ¡Fueron tres jodidas noches sin dormir, Potter! No te mataría apreciar un poco mi esfuerzo, esas insignias siguen llenándome de orgullo._

Ya se imaginaba a Snape maldiciéndolo por hablar de esa manera del escudo de su casa, pero vamos, que era realmente divertido imaginarse la sala común con un gran pene colgando sobre la chimenea; y más aún, adornando el gran comedor.

Mmm, quizás no era tan mala idea cambiar el escudo.

_-Sí, definitivamente estás enajenado con los penes, sabes, hay libros y todas esas mierdas psicoanalíticas que podrían ayudarte con tu problema. Pero aún así, prefiero seguir con ese tema que hablar de la jodida aritmancia, enserio ¿cómo es que pueden tomar esa optativa? Solamente las personas masoquistas como tú o Hermione pueden disfrutar esa mierda de materias._

_Te aseguro, que si logras cambiar el escudo de tu casa, yo mismo me lo tatuaré, eso sería jodidamente épico._

_Sobre lo de las insignias, eres una mierda enferma, lo sigo sosteniendo._

Pff, comparado con Granger, bonita manera de arruinar una buena diversión.

Sí, en definitiva, el ver a Potter con esa estupidez tatuada merecía la lucha por la renovación del escudo.

_-¿Conoces siquiera lo que es el psicoanalismo? Pero lo bueno es que al fin admites que prefieres los penes sobre otras cosas, esa es información interesante, Potty. Y se le dice interés por materias interesantes, no todo es DCAO, al menos Granger comprende eso, ugg, no le digas que hable bien de ella, eso destruiría el mundo como lo conocemos._

_No me retes, que suena tentador el hecho de que tengas un tatuaje por mi culpa._

_-Claro que lo conozco, no soy un troll, imbécil. ¿Yo soy el que prefiere los penes? Si eres tú el que quiere volverlos la insignia de su casa, no jodas. No le diré nada a Hermione, estoy seguro de que le daría un infarto o algo así. _

_-A veces sí actúas como un troll. Pero eres tú el que quiere tatuarse esa insignia, eso básicamente sería tener otro pene en ti todo el tiempo, así que aquí el del problema eres tú. No puedes decir nada contra mi lógica._

_-¿Acaso no puedes contestar algo que no contenga la palabra pene escrita? Estoy empezando a alterarme con esta conversación._

Y claro, él solo se dedicó a escribir lo primero que se le ocurrió tras la respuesta del moreno.

_-PENE._

_-Jódete._

_-¿Enserio estás tan alterado, Potty? Dime, exactamente, qué tipo de alteraciones, porque no quiero que me culpen por provocarle un infarto o algo al niño dorado. Aunque sería interesante saber que todo lo que ocupaba Voldemort para matarte, era jugar con tu sensibilidad. Auch, espera, lo olvidaba, no debemos de hablar de nada referente a la sexualidad porque te trae recuerdos amargos._

_-No estoy "alterado" zoquete, solo que no suelo hablar de miembros, a mitad de la noche, encerrado con mil hechizos de privacidad en mi maldita cama, algunos simplemente no hacemos eso, fin. Por cierto, no me "duele" que me mencionen a Gynny, simplemente me harta el saber que todos piensan que me derrumbaré o algo cada vez que la mencionan, por dios, pero eso no significa que no es jodidamente molesto que la uses para estar jodiendome. A ver, ¿tú cómo reaccionarias si el 99% de la gente te trata como si te hubieran hecho la peor de las cosas porque tu jodida novia te puso el cuerno, y el otro 1% (o sea, putas tú) se burla de eso en tu cara?_

Wow, al parecer el niño preferido no era tan sensiblero como todos creían.

_-Para empezar, a mí NUNCA me pondrían los cuernos, soy demasiado perfecto para eso. Pero, en el hipotético caso de que eso fuera a suceder en alguna clase de mundo bizarro y sin sentido del buen gusto, mandaría a todos al diablo, así de simple, sinceramente, nadie seguiría comentando eso, si tú no te mostraras tan remilgoso cada vez que alguien intenta evadir ese tema estando cerca de ti; joder, búrlate, opina, llanamente, toma al toro por los cuernos._

_Y, en segundo lugar, ¿me estás diciendo que te encerraste en tu cama, a mitad de la noche, para empezar a mandarme bobos mensajes?, Mordred, dime que no es algún tipo de fetiche nuevo tuyo y que te estás masturbando en este momento._

Aunque tenía que admitir que la idea no le molestaba, para nada.

_-ohh bueno, olvidaba que personas como tú no pueden rebajarse a sufrir las miserias que los simples mortales como nosotros tenemos que pasar, idiota. Y sí estoy tomando al toro por los cuernos en esta situación, la manejo de la mejor manera._

_Y no, ya te lo había dicho, te contacté para ver si no estabas enfermo o algo, por si lo olvidas, tenemos un jodido hijo juntos y no permitiré que uses un catarro o algo parecido para librarte de tus responsabilidades, mal padre. Además, no es de tu incumbencia si me masturbo ahora o no, cerdo._

Vaya, quién diría que la mierdecilla esa que les dio Felice serviría para sacarle una sonrisa.

Y joder, que la idea de imaginarse a Harry masturbándose se le estaba haciendo cada vez más prometedora.

_-No lo haces, si estuvieras actuando astutamente con tus enormes cuernos, ya te hubieras follado a medio Howgarts, digo, estás soltero y eres famoso; aprovéchalo. Ashh, había olvidado al bobo mini tú, cántale una nana o algo, no quiero que mi hijo se sienta poco querido, ya sabes, puede desarrollar traumas como los tuyos y no, no necesito otro chalado rondando por mi vida, gracias. Además, SÍ es de mi incumbencia si te estás masturbando porque lo estás haciendo a costa mía, de menos pide permiso o algo, grosero._

Y nadie podía negarle que Potter tenía severos traumas con su niñez, vamos, que era obvio el complejo de Edipo que tenía con la comadrellija menor.

_-Sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil follar sin que lo publiquen en el profeta u otra mierda parecida, a este paso, terminaré siendo el-niño-que-vivió-para- ser-acosado; créeme, lo difícil no es precisamente "follar" sino que no se entere medio mundo mágico después._

_El hecho de haberme negado a ayudarle a Neville a arrullarlos anoche a mitad del caos habla mucho sobre mi negación a cantarle una nana, además, si crece traumado, sería enteramente por tu influencia, o como veo, falta de ella, maldito padre descorazonado; solo te follé y nos dejaste :c_

_Pd: ¿desde cuándo se tiene que pedir permiso a alguien para masturbarse? Digo, precisamente de eso se trata, que la otra persona no se entere, realmente ¿Qué clase de cosas raras hacen en Slytherin?_

Vata, eso sí era algo muy interesante ¿Acaso Potter pasaba por esos problemas? Bueno, tomando en cuenta el revuelo que causó su ruptura con su novia, no es de extrañarse que acostarse con él sería un gran chisme que muchos quisieran contar. Él mismo se vio envuelto en esas malditas situaciones cuando era considerado uno de los mandamases de la escuela; prácticamente recordaba la mirada cómplice que se lanzaban las chicas cada vez que creían que él no se enteraba de que ellas presumían por todas partes haber ganado el interés de príncipe de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, carajo ¡Que no podía sacarse a Potter masturbándose de la cabeza!

_-Bueno, supongo que en eso tengo que darte la razón, es malditamente molesto que ventilen tus intimidades como si fuera alguna especie de trofeo o algo, joder, gente sin clase. Y para que te quede claro ¡No me pongas en el lugar de la maldita madre! Te juro, que si vuelves a hacer otro chiste referente a eso, te volveré a patear las bolas. _

_Pd: bueno, tampoco es precisamente "normal" que le hagas entender a la otra persona que te estás masturbando mientras hablas con ella, o al menos, no en una conversación tan insulsa como esta, realmente._

_-¿Acaso no eres de las personas que presumen sus conquistas como el bastardo arrogante que eres? Digo, si me imagino a alguien haciendo alarde de cuántas bragas y boxers logra bajar, ese serías precisamente tú. _

_¡Pero pastelito, si eras tú el que me gritaba que le hiciera un hijo en los lavabos del baño!_

_Pd: que-no-me-estoy-masturbando._

¡¿Esa maldita imagen le daba él a Potter?! Maldición, que podía ser muchas cosas, pero un maldito hablador, jamás.

_-¿Me crees así de infantil e idiota? Joder, Potter, tengo una mejor amiga, y a mí me molestaría que algún bastardo estuviera presumiendo el haber estado con Pansy, así que no, definitivamente puedo ser muchas cosas, pero poco caballeroso en esos aspectos, jamás, aprecio la discreción. Lástima que muchos no piensan así, bastantes corajes me llevé cada que notaba que media sala común murmuraba sobre las personas a quienes me follaba; así que, desde ese momento, dejé de acostarme o meterme en cualquier sentido con cualquier persona._

_Vuelves a hacer una jodida broma de eso, y no respondo, Potter, no te lo volveré a advertir._

_Pd: Vaya, yo pensé que en este punto ya lo habrías hecho, carajo, si hasta a mí me afecta en cierto nivel hablar tanto de penes y sexo._

_-Si fuera prefecto, te daría 100 puntos solo por comprobarme que no eres de esos imbéciles. Lástima que la prefectura sea una mafia tan cruel en esta escuela, y sí, me refiero a ti. Pero no, ya hablando en serio, realmente al fin logré encontrar alguien que piense que tener sexo no es algo que tengas que presumir a las cuatro casas, o sea, lo tienes y punto, ya. _

_O sea, que me estás diciendo, que el gran semental Draco Malfoy está siempre de tan mal humor porque las chicas no logran callarse el honor de estar contigo. Mira, quién diría que la receta para tu mal humor era follar con discreción, pero entonces eso significa que llevas años sin nada de nada, porque has sido una mierda insoportable por mucho tiempo._

_Pd: ¿Te estoy excitando con mi insulsa charla? Vamos, puedes decírmelo, no lo iré a presumir._

No sabía que lo hacía sentirse más idiota, el caer por las provocaciones de Potter o enserio estarse excitando por las mismas.

_-Mira, aquí el único ejemplo de una prefectura mafiosa y preferencial, es tu casa, solo mira a Weasley. _

_Mira, a mi parecer, el que alardea más de tener muchas conquistas, es porque tiene serios complejos sexuales, fin de la historia. ¿Te burlas de mí? Si no mal recuerdo, es a ti al que le llueven propuestas indecorosas a medio almuerzo vía lechuza, además, yo soy un amor de persona, si soy desagradable contigo es porque te lo ganas a pulso, así que mi vida sexual o la falta de ella no afecta mi opinión sobre ti y tu idiotez._

_Pd: sí, Potter, no hay nada que me ponga más caliente que tener a ti quejándote a mitad de la noche. Además, no te hagas el mártir, que podría apostar mil galeones a que te empalmaste, no intentes mentirle a tu conciencia._

_-Sabes, ahora mismo hay temas demasiado íntimos e interesante en esta plática como para que metas a Ron en esto, digo, es mi amigo, pero no en ese punto, gracias. _

_Joder, no me recuerdes eso, que fue la comida más incómoda que he tenido, enserio ¿qué mierda le pasa a la gente?_

_¿Realmente es enserio lo de tu falta de vida sexual?, digo, de mi se puede entender en cierto grado, pero realmente no te imagino sin nadie con quien, ya sabes, desfogarte de vez en cuando._

_Pd: yo sé que te pongo caliente, solo quería que lo admitieras. Buena, quizás pueda admitirle -a mi conciencia- que, quizás, si estoy algo excitado, al igual que tú, el punto ahora es ¿Qué hacer con eso?_

Joder, que Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva al leer eso último. ¿Acaso Harry estaba proponiéndole lo que el creía?

Sí, era cierto que su vida sexual actualmente era un completo asco, básicamente, el acostarse con Pansy o Theo quedó descartado después de la guerra; él los apreciaba, vamos, que enserio amaba a sus amigos, como para echar a perder una amistad así por dejar que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos en un momento donde todos ellos solo buscaban a quien aferrarse.

No quería ningún malentendido ni sinsabor por no poder controlar el sexo. No soportaría quedar mal con alguno de ellos debido a algo como eso.

_-Sí, Potty, básicamente he vuelto a ser virgen desde que empecé el curso… Digamos que sí tenía con quien bajarme las ganas, pero ya sabes, no entramos en nuestro mejor momento emocional, y la verdad, no creí muy sensato meterme con alguno de mis amigos y que al final algo saliera mal, ya estamos lo suficientemente jodidos como para pisar esas líneas por ahora, además, digamos que ahora mismo hay otras cosas en mi cabeza con respecto a mi casa como para meterme con los miembros; eso es todo lo que diré con respecto al tema._

_Pd: ¿Y luego dices que el narcisista soy yo? Bueno, yo creo que tu conciencia te diría que, si ambos admitimos que nuestra vida sexual es un asco debido a nuestras "amadas" reputaciones y ambos somos los suficientemente maduros como para no hacer una noticia en el profeta… pues._

Claro que él no sería el que diera el primer paso en eso, quería ver hasta dónde llegaba Potter con esta conversación.

_-Bueno, supongo que puedo entender eso de no acostarte demasiado con tus amigos. _

_-Pd: ¿Pues…? Vamos, si tú lo admites, yo lo admito. Digo, creo que tenemos un beso pendiente del que no hemos hablado._

Sí, ese era el punto de no retorno que había estado esperando, joder, que ese maldito beso logró excitarlo como nada, y sinceramente, todo el día estuvo mordiéndose la lengua para no sacar el tema a luz.

_-yo creo que ente punto, los posdatas están de más._

_Admito que sí, estoy jodidamente caliente en este punto, y puede que, tal vez, esté acariciándome un poco ahora mismo ante el recuerdo del beso y las posibilidades de que haya más besos y algunas otras cosas más._

Bien, era hora de un poco de verdad, y con un suspiro de satisfacción, tomó su pene, el cual estaba comenzando a dolerle debajo del pijama, y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente, pensando en la mano de Potter haciendo eso.

_-pues yo definitivamente estoy masturbándome pensando en eso, aunque la verdad, un solo beso no me parece suficiente._

Eso solo logró que empezara a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, y con una idea en mente decidió que en este punto podía arriesgarse un poco más, vamos, que había otro tema pendiente entre ellos, que era jodidamente caliente y estimulante.

_-¿Quizás lo del baño de prefectos te parece más estimulante?_

Y el solo recordar como se sintió el pene de Potter en sus manos y sus labios en la piel del otro, hizo que _casi _no le importara el haber parecido un jodido violador en aquel momento.

_-Que conste que yo no pensaba sacar ese tema a la luz. Pero si tú estás dispuesto a hablar de eso, bueno, digamos que sí fuiste bastante caliente y tentador en ese rato ¡Joder, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tuve que contenerme para no caer?! Aunque la verdad, ahora mismo no me molestaría para nada que volvieras a meter tus manos en mis pantalones._

_-¿Tú tienes idea de cuánto me estoy conteniendo en este momento para no ir y seguir con mis proezas en tus pantalones? Mierda, que siento que me correré nomás de imaginar cómo se sentiría tu pene en mi boca._

Y era verdad, cada vez los movimientos en su mano se volvían más veloces y su respiración más errática, de no ser porque escribían con vuela plumas, ni siquiera podría ser capaz de sostener el pergamino.

_-Yo estoy por hacerlo nomás de imaginarme besándote cada parte del cuerpo, desnudándote, estampándote contra una pared o sumergiéndonos en el jacuzzi de los prefectos, mientras nos masturbamos duramente._

Y con eso último, tuvo suficiente para correrse de manera aparatosa como hace mucho no la hacía, y estaba seguro de que Potter estaba pasando por lo mismo, debido al tiempo en que se tardaron en volver a mandar otro mensaje.

Y con la mentalidad de no dejar que se quedara solo hasta ahí, se apresuró a enviar un último mensaje antes de que la adrenalina y valentía abandonara su cuerpo.

_-Mañana, por la tarde, hay que encontrar un rato libre para poder hacer más cosas. Que sea algo que se quede entre nosotros dos, solamente._

_-Únicamente entre tu y yo._

_-Hasta mañana, Potter._

_-Hasta mañana, Malfoy._

Y con eso último, decidió que lo mejor era dejar de una buena vez por todas el pergamino, pues si no, no dormiría en toda la noche compartiendo más perversiones con el otro.

Total, mañana tendrían oportunidad de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Entre otras cosas.


End file.
